


Rival Thrones

by amazingnerd35



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Kingdoms, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingnerd35/pseuds/amazingnerd35
Summary: Princess Alexandria was raised in an extremely traditional kingdom. She had her life planned out for her the second she was born. She was to be pampered and protected, then married off to the richest man. Her life is relatively peaceful, save for the foreign kingdom that has hated her home without reason for generations. In an attempt at rekindling an alliance, her father invites this King's family to stay at their palace for a month. Alex thinks this will not affect her life, until she meets the King's son, Prince Harry. She immediately clashes with this charming, witty, outgoing prince that has no regard for tradition. Will she be able to tolerate him enough for their families to make peace?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Thank you for choosing to read my story. I am not the best writer so bare with me lol. I will probably edit the entire work when I am finished publishing chapters. I hope you enjoy :)

The four friends were sat in the massive library, on ancient wooden chairs. They always talked loudly, despite the other people milling around, trying to read in peace. Though, no one would dare bother them. Everyone gave their table a wide berth, not making eye contact with the four occupants or the guards surrounding them. If one did happen to catch their eye, they would immediately bow, showing their respect.

Princess Alexandria thought of how she was uncomfortable seeing her friends in such a public area, as she saw a subject bow for the fifth time today. However, this was the best possible place for all of them to meet. Celeste rarely left the library, due to her constant studying and unquenchable thirst for knowledge. If Niall wasn't out in the castle yard practicing archery or riding horses, he was here, helping his father with his scholarly research. Alex and her cousin, Princess Katherine, weren't allowed outside of the palace gates. So, the childhood friends always ended up in the library. 

The library wasn't the worst meeting place to have. Alex did find it quite peaceful. The dark brown shelves towered over them, packed full of books. Librarians, scholars, and students milled around, hunting for the volume they desired. The brick walls were extremely far apart, allowing the friends to sit in the center of the building without being in the way. 

Alex was staring out the large window to her left, blocking out the tickling sensation of Katherine doodling something on her arm. She could clearly see the sparkling water of the river that encircled her home, and the vast lands that lay beyond it. A land which she was born to protect and rule over, yet had never seen. She had studied it closely, with Niall's father's guidance, but she always longed to visit it. 

Her fantasies of exploring the unknown were interrupted by Katherine snapping at Niall.

"It does not look like a shit!"

Alex whipped her head around, astounded by Katherine's language. They only said those things in private, usually when it was just the two of them on Alex's bed in the early hours of the morning. When they had wiped off their makeup, let down their hair, and taken off their beautiful gowns. When they had to be no one else but themselves. 

Alex's eyes fell to her pale forearm. Katherine had drawn a cookie with icing piled on top. 

Celeste looked up from her book and observed the drawing, "It does look like a shit."

Katherine threw her arms up, "It's a cookie! Come on Alex, doesn't it look like a cookie?"

Alex shrugged, then let her brown eyes wander back to the window.

"Don't use that language," Princess Alexandria said simply.

"Fine," Celeste stuck a bookmark in her novel, "It looks like something that fell out of my butt this morning."

Niall threw his head back and howled with laughter. Katherine just glared at Celeste. 

Alex let her eyes follow the palace bridge as it slowly fell down over the river. Two royal guards eased their horses into a trot. Alex couldn't help but feel envious of those guards, being able to come and go from the palace as they wished.

Her focus shifted back to her friends as she felt Celeste's warm hand atop her arm. She was studying the drawing intensely. Finally, she looked up and met Alex's eyes. 

"We should wash that off before the King sees." Celeste said.

Alex nodded in agreement. She was about to rise to leave for the bathing chamber when a messenger came hurrying up to the table. 

"Princess Alexandria and Princess Katherine," He panted, quickly bowing, "King Millard requests your presence immediately in the throne room."

Katherine shrugged, then rose, "Duty calls. See you guys later."

Niall grabbed Alex's arm as she was walking past him, "Wipe that shit off your arm."

Celeste giggled. Alex stuck her tongue out at him then pulled away. They were joking now, but Alex didn't know what would happen if her father noticed she had a drawing on her skin. Probably a lecture about how unprofessional and unladylike it was for her to taint her body like that. Alex really was not in the mood for that kind of conversation. 

So, she asked the messenger for a wet cloth before exiting the library. He scurried away and back, letting her vigorously wash her arm before her father could see it.

The throne room was on the third story of the palace. A dark red rug led the way through the gold double doors and into the giant room. Alex gave a kind smile to her stepmother, Queen Vanessa. The deep purple gown complimented her warm brown skin nicely. Her brown eyes crinkled with love. Though Vanessa did not give birth to Alex, she still loved her like she was her own. 

Alex's gaze then settled on her father, King Millard. The King's throne was immaculate,as it was cut from pure diamonds. His cold blue eyes met Alex's gaze. He stroked a pale hand through his thick brown beard, a movement he did when he was contemplating something. As always, he was wearing pure white. 

Katherine voicing her distaste for the King's fashion choices played in Alex's mind. 

Why wear only white then sit on a throne made of white material. Also he's pale! It just washes him out. Why not pick another color? 

Alex could tell that's what Katherine was thinking now. Her brown eyes were filled with disappointment as she studied her King.

"I have called you here today to discuss our relationship with Sora." The King's voice echoed in the large room.

Alex's eyes widened. Sora was a neighboring kingdom to Wyndon, Alex's home. Sora and Wyndon have always had a horrible, hateful relationship. They've tiptoed on the fine line of almost declaring war for generations. Ever since Alex was born, she was taught to be wary of Sora. 

"What about our relationship?" Alex asked. 

King Millard continued, "We have been at odds for too long. No one even knows how our aggression towards one another began! I know this kingdom is tired of our tensions, I'm sure they are too. I have decided to invite King Simon and his two sons to be our guests at this palace for one month. Hopefully in that time, we can come to a more peaceful agreement. Maybe even consider each other allies."

"That sounds nice," Katherine elbowed Alex lightly, "Maybe the princes will be hot."

"NO" The King's voice boomed. Goosebumps appeared on Alex's skin.

Katherine took a step back, her mouth hanging open.

The King cleared his throat, "Sora is still a foreign territory. Though we are attempting to become peaceful with them, that doesn't mean we should not still be wary of them. Both of you will continue to do your daily tasks and live normally. The only role you will have to assume is being a polite host. Do not make any attempts at friendship or... something more."

Alex slowly lowered her head in acknowledgement. She dared a glance at Katherine, who's eyes were wide open. She was biting her lip hard, a tell-tale sign she was holding in tears. 

"You are dismissed." Alex's father said quietly. 

Katherine swiftly turned and hurried out of the room. Alex moved to follow her cousin when she heard her stepmother's voice.

"Wait, Alexandria. One more thing," 

Alex looked at her stepmother's smiling face.

"We have started to find worthy suitors for you. You shall start meeting them, once King Simon returns to Sora."

Alex tried to mirror her stepmother's excitement, "I see. I'll be prepared when the time comes in one month's time."

And with that, Alex left her parents and dashed to Katherine's bedroom.

"I'm excited to meet them," Katherine exclaimed.

Her eyelids were dusted with silver, making her chocolate brown eyes sparkle. She was wearing a glittering, royal blue gown. Her long brown hair was in a braid and a small silver tiara sat perfectly on her head.

"You're excited to meet any male that's conventionally attractive," Alex stated, holding still as her servants zipped up her gown.

Princess Alexandria was wearing a burnt orange dress with gold detailing. Her light brown hair fell to her waist in loose curls. She put her small golden tiara on, to match Katherine's. 

"I doubt the Sora men are actually that attractive," Celeste was sprawled out on Alex's bed, "If they were, then our kingdoms would have interbred by now."

She wouldn't be joining them for dinner tonight, but she loved seeing the outfits and accessories her princesses chose. Once they were dismissed from dinner, Alex and Katherine would rush to this room and recount everything that happened.

"Maybe they have," Katherine slipped carefully into her shoes: dark blue with silver gems bedazzling the heel, "and no one's told us yet."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Alex said, putting her heels on, "You heard my father, we can't touch them."

"A pity," Celeste frowned, "Since you can't have them they'll automatically be 10 times hotter. You always want what you can't have."

The servants were starting to hurry the princesses out, claiming they'd be late. They bid goodbye to Celeste, who curled up under the covers and opened her novel. 

Princess Alexandria and Princess Katherine slowly made their way to the entrance of the palace. They would meet King Simon and his two sons, then have dinner with them in the main hall. After that, they wouldn't see much of the men, as they'd be discussing with King Millard plans of peace.

It sounded easy enough. However, Alex couldn't help but wish she could be apart of those political discussions. As the Princess of Wyndon, shouldn't she be more invested with what is happening to her own people? Why should she just stay in her room and ignore the representatives of Sora, when she was born to protect her people? 

Alex often pondered how her stepmother could do it, and her mother, before she left. How could they stand to be left out of the discussions? How could they stand to never leave the castle and explore the world? 

Alex realized she would probably have to learn these skills, if she was ever going to truly fulfill her role as a princess: to be married off to the richest man and be the best wife. Currently, at the age of 20, she balked at the idea. She couldn't fathom that the only purpose in life was to get married and produce heirs. She hoped that her ideals changed with age, if only to make her destiny less painful.

Princess Alexandria steeled herself and she interlocked arms with her cousin and traveled down the staircase. Her parents and Katherine's parents were already waiting at the bottom of the steps. King Simon would be here any minute.

Alex could almost taste the nerves in the room. Even King Millard seemed to be tense. He was standing in front of them all, wearing pure white, of course. Queen Vanessa was a step behind him, this time in a beautiful gold dress. The King's brother and sister-in-law took their daughter's arm and swept her to the side. 

As Alex moved to be next to her stepmother, the palace doors opened. 

A dozen royal guards walked through, clad in crystal blue armor. Leading them was a handsome man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a sword sheathed on his side, in easy reach if he needed to grab it quickly. His armor was detailed in gold, signifying his rank. 

The man slowly approached King Millard and his family, but stopped a healthy distance away. He seemed to be about 25, which Alex thought was surprising, given his title.

"I am Captain Louis." He spoke. His Soran accent was extremely thick, "I control Sora's military."

The royal guards marched to their places along the walls of the entrance. Captain Louis walked to the side of the doors.

The Captain spoke, "Allow me to present: King Simon of Sora."

Alex held her breath as a tall man walked into her home. He had cropped graying hair and a wrinkled face. His brown eyes did appear kind, yet a little hesitant. He examined the room and each of the royal family's faces. Alex's gaze dropped to the floor when King Simon looked at her. She felt her stepmother grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. She didn't dare look back until she knew his eyes had moved on.

"Thank you, King Millard, for inviting my court and I." King Simon spoke, "It has been too long since our peoples have had peace. Let this journey mark the day when our kingdoms are finally allied."

Alex smiled without restraint. King Simon seemed very pleasant. This dinner probably wouldn't be the worse thing ever. 

King Simon then stepped to the side and motioned to the entrance, "I'd like to introduce my sons. Please welcome, Prince Liam and Prince Harry."

Only one man entered, wearing a beautiful blue tunic, black fitted pants, and a golden sash. He smoothly walked in with impeccable posture and gave King Millard a princely smile. He held out a gloved hand, which the King shook. His warm brown eyes quickly scanned the room. He brushed a hand through his short brown hair.

"I am Prince Liam of Sora. It is a pleasure to meet you, King Millard, and be invited to your home. Your kingdom is beautiful..." The prince's eyes fell to Alex's face, "And so is your daughter."

Alex didn't even have to look at Katherine to know she had a shit-eating grin on her face. Alex's eyebrows rose, but she didn't blush. Liam wasn't hideous, but Alex couldn't get past the almost robotic feeling she got from him. He was too much like a prince, overly polite and too well manicured. 

Besides, Alex couldn't have Liam if she wanted to. Why make a fuss over a man she didn't really like. 

Alex simply stated, "Thank you, Prince Liam, for your kindness. I hope you enjoy your stay here-"

Alex was cut off by another man entering. However, instead of walking with stick-straight posture and a dazzling smile, this man swaggered in. The setting sun cast an orange glow through the windows, falling perfectly on the man's face. Wind swept through the newcomers shoulder-length, curly brown locks. 

He was wearing black pants and black boots. A blood-red, long-sleeved, buttoned down shirt covered his torso and a golden necklace sat stark against his tan neck. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his pants, as he strolled in and stopped next to Prince Liam. 

The color drained from King Millard's face as he shook the man's hand. Then, he turned to Queen Vanessa and offered his hand. The Queen held out her hand with her palm down, awaiting a kiss against her wrist. The man grasped her hand instead, shaking it firmly. 

Alex's breath was stolen from her lungs as the man's light green eyes fell on her. She grasped his hand into hers, and almost gasped as she looked down.

A small cross was etched into his skin. Alex knew that, unlike Katherine's cookie, this cross was permanent.

The man then shook all of Katherine's family's hands. Alex saw Katherine's face light up when the man's gorgeous eyes met her brown ones. 

After shaking hands with everyone, he fell into line next to Prince Liam, who was glaring at him.

"It's so great to meet you all," the man's eyes met Alex's again, "My name is Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Harry," Prince Liam quickly cut in, "His official title is Prince Harry of Sora."

"Well they know that already, don't they?" The rugged prince reached up to fix his unruly hair. He sounded different than his family. His words were slower and less regal.

"Prince Liam is the heir to my throne," King Simon explained, "But my younger son helps our kingdom as well."

Princess Alexandria almost choked as she saw the young prince roll his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Please, join us for dinner." King Millard motioned to his side, where the entrance to the main dining hall was. 

Captain Louis escorted both Kings into the hall. Prince Liam fell into step next to Queen Vanessa and started talking politely about how wonderful her dress looked on her. Katherine's parents filed in after them, leaving the two Princesses alone with Prince Harry.

Eyes the color of fields on a summer day focused on Alex. They crinkled slightly, as Harry's lips morphed into a smirk.

"I've never seen someone turn down my brother before. It was refreshing, seeing someone not fall for the princely charm." Harry drawled. His accent alone made Alex blush.

"I didn't outright refuse," Alex explained, "I just feel it would be... irresponsible to court someone that my father is having political discussions with."

Harry's mouth turned into a frown, though mischief was still present in his eyes, "A pity. I guess I'll have to woo you once our fathers are done then."

Katherine giggled, her golden brown hands rising to cover her grinning mouth. Alex's eyes widened, and the color in her cheeks intensified. Harry winked, then followed his family into the hall. 

Katherine turned to Alex, "Well, at least we'll have lots to discuss with Celeste."

Alex shook her head, making her brown curls wave side to side, "You could say that again."

The cousins linked arms, escorting each other to dinner. They flowed gracefully to the end of the long rectangular table, then sat side by side. Queen Vanessa was relaxed in the chair to Alex's right. She was still deep in conversation with Prince Liam, sitting opposite from her. The two Kings sat side by side at the head of the table. Captain Louis was to the right of them, with shoulders tense and blue eyes scanning the room vigorously. 

Though Prince Harry entered before Alex, he was the last to pick a chair. He slipped into the spot next to his brother, directly across from Alex. He gave Alex a small grin, then joined his brother's conversation with the Queen. Alex kept staring at the Prince, before she felt Katherine's hand lightly grasp her wrist.

"The cutlery won't float away Alex, you can let go." Katherine said gently, holding in laughter.

Alex suddenly released the fork she was clutching. It made a loud noise as it crashed against her plate. She looked up, bewildered, to meet Harry's amused face. She glared back at him, until he turned back to his brother. Thankfully, no one else had noticed.

The servants hurried around the hall, refilling glasses and passing out dishes. Alex tried to focus on the food in front of her, but she couldn't help but take in the conversation happening amongst her family.

While contemplating what her father had said about a future trade agreement, she absentmindedly reached in front of her to refill her plate. She felt her knuckle knock against someone else's hand. She snatched her arm back, mouth already forming an apology.

Harry's soft laughter filled her ears. Her brown eyes narrowed.

"You act like I've shot you," He chuckled.

She didn't respond, as she felt her face start to heat up again. This dinner really wasn't going the way she thought it would. It was all this young Prince's fault. Now she couldn't even remember when her father said the trade agreement would take place. Her mind was in shambles.

"Here," The Prince's laughter faded as he grabbed the ladle, "Let me help you."

He started to scoop potatoes onto her plate. She made a point to only look down, and not stare at the smiling warm face in front of her.

"What do you think, Harry?" Prince Liam's posh voice rang through the room.

Harry's eyes wandered to the head of the table, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you talking about?"

Alex almost dropped her fork again. He hadn't been paying attention this entire time? What kind of prince was he?

"A trade agreement with Placiea," King Millard answered, "We were thinking of passing it this week but due to the increase in lumbar trading we've seen, we don't believe we should just yet."

Harry gave Alex's father a kind smile, "That really isn't my area of expertise, but I think I agree. There's no point in changing something that already works."

"What is your area of expertise?" Queen Vanessa asked.

Prince Liam snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough. His brown eyes were fixed on his brother as he held a cloth napkin to his mouth. 

Harry shrugged, "I don't really have one. I don't think I need to really be involved in this kind of stuff, since I'm not even heir. It's kind of a waste of my time."

Alex had to take a deep breath to keep from chucking her knife at him. This prince has the opportunity to play an important role in his kingdom, and he ignores it? Alex could barely fathom that kind of privilege. 

Queen Vanessa just nodded, "I understand. My daughter and I will never rule, so what's the point in busying yourself with that nonsense." 

Her loving brown eyes fell to her stepdaughter, who was doing her best to keep her face relaxed in a pleasant smile.

Alex tuned out the conversation after that. She only focused on her breathing, in an attempt to make it through this evening without embarrassing herself further. 

Dessert came, delicious chocolate cheesecake with strawberries, and everyone quickly devoured it. After some more polite conversation, King Millard dismissed the table. Katherine immediately grabbed Alex's arm and hauled her out of the room. Alex allowed herself to be pulled along. 

They crashed through Alex's door and started stripping off their gowns. Celeste sprang awake, her book flying across the room. She got a cloth and helped wipe off their makeup as the princesses threw on comfortable clothes.

"You won't believe what happened." Katherine exclaimed, throwing her hair into a bun and jumping onto the bed.

"This has been the weirdest night of my life," Alex added, settling beside Katherine.

"Please stop with this preamble and tell me already," Celeste whined, sitting on her legs at the foot of the bed.

"So," Katherine began, "First, we met Captain Louis, who was very attractive if I do say so myself,"

Alex laughed, "Yeah, he looked quite young for a captain."

"Then King Simon introduced himself. He seems nice, he's older than Uncle Millard though. Then Prince Liam came in..." Katherine turned to Alex, "Thoughts? I was surprised he was so open with complimenting you."

"He's trying to kiss my dad's ass," Alex stated, "He's too... regal. It's like he's playing the character of a prince. I feel like he doesn't have a personality."

Celeste nodded in sympathy, "That's annoying."

"Then," Katherine sat up, "Prince Harry walked in. And good lord Celeste. I've never met a Prince like that."

"He was an absolute asshole," Alex spat.

"But he was good-looking! He has long hair and a tattoo, Celeste. Oh god, you have to meet him."

Celeste threw her head back and laughed, "You'll have to introduce me."

Celeste's deep brown eyes swept to Alex. The Princess' arms were crossed and she was glaring at the stone ceiling.

"What's her problem?" Celeste nodded towards Alex.

"She got flustered by him," Katherine laughed, "Cause he's charming. Now she doesn't know what to do with herself-"

"He has a complete disregard for the position he's been given." Alex interrupted.

Katherine and Celeste grew quiet, waiting for Alex to finish.

"He is a prince. He is allowed, no encouraged to be an active part of his kingdom's politics. And yet he... doesn't want to. He throws that opportunity out the door. I would do so much more if I was given that position!"

"Lower your voice." Katherine spat suddenly.

Alex's voice had grown louder as she continued. It annoyed her to no end how the friends could only talk about this privately, in hushed tones. Though she knew how important it was for no one to know that the princess felt like this.

Princess Alexandria had just hit puberty when the idea of Reginald's Traditional Boarding School was presented to her. A school far away from Wyndon that would teach young women traditional ideals. Alex balked at the concept, to be sent away from her home for so long. To not be able to see her three friends or her parents. To be tested on how much she exhibited qualities of a good wife and how fertile she was. 

Anytime Alex would speak of how she didn't like her duties as a princess, how she didn't want to just find a husband and have children, the boarding school was brought up again. When she was 12, she explained this school to her friends. From then on, they would never speak about Alex's true feelings unless they were far away from eavesdroppers. 

Alex shut her mouth. She hadn't realized the extent of her anger for Prince Harry until she was talking about it aloud. That stupid Prince with his charming eyes and hauntingly beautiful face. How would she ever survive this month.

Every night before dinner, Princess Alexandria would steel herself for what was to come. Where'd she have to be in close proximity to a prince that she despised. 

Tonight would mark one week since the Sorans arrived. Both families were having dinner like usual. The only thing that changed was Captain Louis' place. He deemed it was safe enough to not dine right next to his King each day. So, on the third night he moved to sit beside Prince Harry, directly across from Katherine. She didn't seem to mind.

Usually, Captain Louis and Harry would strike up a conversation, usually about some event or activity that was happening in Sora. Katherine would talk to Alex, while periodically looking into Louis' ocean blue eyes. They would share a quick smile, then turn away before too much time had passed. Alex noticed each time they glanced away, Katherine's cheeks would be more colorful. 

Katherine and Alex were talking about a failed attempt Niall had at courting a woman, when Prince Harry cleared his throat.

"I would like to take a tour of Wyndon. I find it necessary to learn about a territory my kingdom is about to ally with. I was wondering..." His eyes fell onto Alex, "If Princess Alexandria could be my guide."

King Millard choked on his wine. He started coughing profusely. The color drained from Alex's face as she met Harry's eyes. 

When he could breath again, the King started speaking, "Princess Alexandria has never left the palace, so she can not accompany you. I can supply you with other members of my court that can show you the beauty Wyndon has to offer."

"Oh," Harry replied, his eyes still focused on the Princess, "Never mind then."

Harry went back to eating. Louis raised an eyebrow at his Prince, but turned back to his meal as well. Slowly, everything went back to normal. Except for Alex.

For the rest of dinner, she focused on Prince Harry. She didn't even pay attention to the conversation between the two Kings and Prince Liam. It was probably very important, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. 

It was a blessing when dessert arrived. The cake tasted bland as Alex shoveled it into her mouth, counting down the minutes until she was dismissed. Finally, King Millard rose from his chair.

Alex carefully stood up. She linked arms with Katherine and nonchalantly walked away. She knew Harry was looking at her with one of those stupid smirks on his face. 

The princesses went to Alex's room and took off their dresses. Alex decided to wear black shorts that showed a large portion of her pale legs and a pink sweater. Something she wouldn't dare walk out of her room wearing, but it didn't matter what she wore in the comfort of her own bedroom. 

Celeste, Katherine, and her talked for many hours, until it was around 1 in the morning. The two girls left for their own rooms as Alex curled up in her bed. She stayed there for a few minutes, letting the sounds of crickets chirping and servants rustling wash over her. When she realized she was too restless to fall asleep, she climbed down from her King sized bed and slipped into the hallway.

Her chambers were on the palace's second story, in the back. The hallway was covered with artwork, mainly of landscapes and animals. Two obsidian doors faced each other, one to Alex's living quarters, the other to Katherine's. At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door, opening to a walk-in closet the princesses shared. 

It was to this closet that Alex wandered to. She softly opened the door and took a step in. Fashion was Katherine's thing, but Alex did love her gowns. Each dress was unique and one of Alex's favorite past times was looking at their collection. She reached up to grab a gorgeous black piece when someone spoke.

"Not that one. It would make you look like you're going to a funeral."

Alexandria whipped around, finding Prince Harry standing behind her, leaning against the closet door. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a brown cardigan. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. His long hair was tied back into a tiny bun. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex snapped, letting go of the dress.

Harry smiled lazily, "I was exploring the palace. I like knowing the layout of the places I'm staying."

"This is my private hallway that I share with Princess Katherine. You really shouldn't be here." Alex crossed her arms.

He frowned, "Are you going to make me leave? Cause I really am enjoying the view."

His eyes roamed Alex's body. Suddenly, she remembered she wasn't wearing the most appropriate clothing, especially in front of a man. Color rose to her cheeks. 

Alex was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but Harry started speaking again.

"I know you try to make it seem like you’re the perfect little princess. That you hold your family values so dear to your heart. But I know you truly aren’t as regal as you seem." 

Alex's blood started to boil, "You have no idea how I feel."

Alex stormed out of the closet, heading back to her room. Harry's voice stopped her.

"I'm not blind you know, I see what you do at dinner. You're always looking down or looking at your cousin, acting like you aren't actually listening to our fathers' conversation."

Alex stopped dead. She had her hand stretched out for the doorknob, but placed it back by her side.

"What do you want, Prince Harry," Alex said calmly.

Harry slowly strolled to her and stopped by her door, leaning against the wall.

"You and I are very alike." He wasn't speaking that loud but Alex felt as if he was screaming. If anyone saw them together, so close like this, especially with what Alex was wearing, it would end badly.

"You and I are nothing alike," Alex met his eyes, "You don't know anything about me. I would suggest you leave now."

Alex started to reach for the door handle, but stopped again.

"King Simon isn't my dad. Not biologically anyways." Harry spoke.

Alex paused for a second, "Then congratulations. You have what every man wants, power. And yet you throw it away."

“How do you think it feels. Being a carefree teenager in the outer territories. Living life with your friends. Then the King comes to town and falls in love with your mother.” He shook his head, “I didn’t know what I was doing. I was never taught proper English or when to use the correct fork. Hell, I still don’t know what I’m doing.” He shook his head with a small grin on his face, “But that’s what we do,right? Fake it?”

The princess scoffed, “You can leave your home anytime you want and travel your lands with any company of your choosing. We are not alike.”

Alex observed him carefully. It had been years since she was this physically close to a man. She studied the way only half of his pink lips turned upward in a cheeky grin and how his green eyes sparkled as he looked at her. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Alex finally spoke, “But don’t think you know a woman that you met one week ago.”

The hallway filled with silence, the only sound was the two royals soft breathing. Harry was the first to speak, “It’s funny. Here you are in the middle of the night and yet you still speak with the vocabulary of a true princess. It’s almost like putting on those gauzy dresses and heaps of makeup didn’t change anything.”

Alex crossed her arms, “I love wearing those dresses, thank you very much. The court sewers are very talented and put lots of work into their craft.”

“Oh I know,” He gave her another one of those lazy smiles, “But it’s good to know you look just as good in a sweater as you do in an expensive gown.”

Alex felt the color rush to her cheeks. She staggered back, as if she’d been physically hit. Harry gave her a small wave. “Good night, Princess Alexandria.”

He stalked off, but before he could make it too far, Alex hurried after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around so she was facing him again. She didn't know why she made this choice. Maybe because it was the first time in a while that she had felt so alive. The first time she was truly breaking her father's rules. She had to admit, it felt good.

"Meet me here tomorrow at midnight. I'll show you Wyndon." Alex was breathing heavily.

"I thought you've never left the palace," Harry questioned.

"I've studied this place for years. I've never seen it with my own eyes, but I know every landmark."

"Reading about a place and seeing it are two different things."

"Then let's see it," Alex was staring intensely into the Prince's eyes, her hand still grasped around his arm, "Together."

Harry's mouth morphed into a smile. He shook his arm so Alex's hand fell off, but he grabbed it before it could reach her side. He pressed his mouth to the back of her palm. Alex had to keep herself from shaking just from that one touch. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess." He whispered against her hand.

And with that, the Prince of Sora left. 

Alex returned to her room and crawled into her bed. She found she couldn’t fall asleep for the longest time. When her body eventually did pull her into slumber, she dreamed of bright green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Alexandria could barely hold herself together. She tossed and turned all night, only getting a few spare minutes of sleep. She felt sluggish all through breakfast and while watching Niall practice archery. She made sure to smile brightly when he quizzically glanced at her between shots.

None of her friends could know of her plans. Even though she trusted them dearly, it was too risky. They would probably beg her not to go. The threat of the boarding school scared them too greatly. 

It scared Alex too. But she was starting to wonder if maybe breaking her father's rules was worth it. To see this kingdom she loved so dearly. To spend time with this mysterious unchivalrous prince. 

The rest of the day was normal, aside from Alex's twisting stomach. Her inside's turned to mush when she would speak to an unfamiliar person, much less explore dangerous lands in the dark. 

Dinner felt like it took decades to complete. Alex tried her hardest not to look at the smirking prince across from her. When she did accidentally catch his eye, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling like a fool. If Harry or her so much as looked at each other for too long, people would get suspicious. Specifically, Princess Katherine would get suspicious.

Alex's cousin was being her usual flirty self tonight. She was intensely listening to Louis tell her about how he got his position as captain. Alex noticed Louis' gaze would slowly migrate from Katherine's sparking brown eyes to her full lips. When he realized his mistake, his eyes would dart back up, color building on his cheeks.

Finally, King Millard dismissed the table. Alex claimed she was tired, so she bid Katherine farewell and entered her chambers alone. In reality, this was the most energized she'd ever been in her life. 

She threw open the small doors leading to her personal closet. What does one wear to this kind of occasion? They'd have to do a lot of walking, so something comfortable would suffice. But she was still a princess with an image to uphold. Even if Harry had shattered that image yesterday in the hallway.

Alex decided on a long-sleeved, dark gray, sleek dress that ended just before her ankles. It wasn't the most opulent gown she'd ever worn, but it'd do the trick. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail and pulled on gray shoes. 

She was about to exit her room, when a glint of metal caught her eye. She moved to her vanity, where a small dagger with a mahogany hilt rested. It had been a while since she'd seen this knife, or needed to use it. 

The princess hurried to her dresser and snatched a thin black belt. She pulled up the end of her dress and tightened the belt around her thigh. She slipped the dagger into the belt, then covered the weapon with her skirt. 

Noiselessly, she left her room. She leaned against her closed door, praying no one would see her waiting for Harry. The princess closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and calm her nerves. A sultry voice made her startle.

"We're going on a hike... and you're wearing a gown?"

She glared at Harry, then pushed herself off the door. The prince of Sora was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt and black shorts, revealing the dozens of drawings he had all over his arms and legs. Alex's eyes stopped on the sword he had on his left hip. 

Harry followed her gaze, "What? Neither of us knows what's out there. Someone might try to hurt us. And I would never pass up the opportunity to save a distressed princess."

He grinned. Alex rolled her eyes. Wordlessly, she walked past him and out of the hallway.

"Wait!" Harry ran to catch up, "How are we getting out of here? Do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan," Alex snapped, "And keep your voice down."

She led the Prince down the stairs at the back of the castle, which were thankfully vacant. After taking two rights, they neared a tunnel with another set of descending stairs. Two royal guards were stationed in front of it.

Alex grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a hallway. The Princess' arm was flush against his, as she peered around the corner.

"They change shift in 5 minutes." Alex whispered to the Prince, "Once they're gone we can sneak through."

"Brilliant," Harry chuckled quietly, "What even is that hole?"

"Emergency exit for the palace, in case something happens." Alex answered.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Alex shushed him. Two giggling servants passed by, not paying any attention to the two royals. 

"Talk later," Alex stated.

Eventually, the princess heard the guards' clanging armor as they stalked off. She grabbed Harry's hand and rushed to the tunnel. They raced down the steps, until they were far underground. Alex slowed down, breathlessly laughing.

"I've never done that before. That was exhilarating." She said.

"Where are we?" Harry looked up at the stone ceiling.

The enclosure was dark and dank. The room echoed loudly with each of their steps. 

"We're underneath the moat right now," Alex looked at Harry, her eyes sparking, "The tunnel leads to the middle of the forest behind the palace. Isn't it amazing."

Harry looked back at her with wide eyes. His hands were shaking slightly.

"Are you nervous?" Alex stopped.

"Keep. Walking." Harry hurried on.

Alex broke into a run to keep up with him. Curse this prince and his long legs.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic." Alex explained. 

She couldn't help but be slightly amused. This Prince, who denounces tradition and looks like the ultimate player, is scared of enclosed spaces. 

"Stop laughing." Harry snapped.

"We're almost out," Alex reassured, running slightly ahead. 

They finally got to the stone door blocking the exit. Alex rammed her shoulder into it. It groaned loudly as the old door swung open, revealing the outside.

Alex stopped breathing. 

Wyndon was gorgeous.

The princess stepped out onto the mossy forest floor. Gigantic trees surrounded them, blocking most of the night sky from view. Alex breathed in the scent of pure bark. 

She was actually outside the palace. For the first time in 20 years, she was seeing her kingdom with her own eyes. 

Alex resisted the urge to dive into the thick green moss underneath her feet. Instead she bent down and grabbed a handful. She laughed as she squeezed it in her palm, the softness of it surprising her. 

"We don't really have forests in Sora." Harry drawled.

He had come to a stop behind her, peering over her shoulder at the plant she picked up. Alex turned her head to look up at him.

"What do you have in Sora?" She asked.

She dropped the moss and cleaned off her hands as he responded.

"Lots of flower fields. Fields with nothing but grass. Beaches-"

"Beaches!" Alex's eyes lit up.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, "They really aren't that spectacular. It's usually raining most days so you can't even enjoy them."

"I would love to see a beach someday." Alex stood up and wandered further into the forest.

"I would suggest I take you one day, but I don't think your palace has a tunnel all the way to the coast."

"Sadly no," Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air.

They were quiet for a while, silently taking in the beauty of the forest. Alex resisted the urge to take off her shoes so she could feel the earth beneath her. She knew that even if she never set foot in this place again, she would see it in her dreams.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Harry asked again. Alex hadn't realized how close they were until he gently brushed her arm.

"It's very inappropriate for a young man to see a princess without proper attire," Alex glared at him.

He chuckled, "You didn't seem to care about that last night."

Alex softly hit his arm, "That's cause you surprised me when I was in my personal section of the palace." She crossed her arms, "That was very rude by the way."

He turned to her and grinned. He bowed sarcastically, "I'm so sorry Princess. Please, punish me for my wrongdoings."

Alex hit him again. Harry laughed.

"We're supposed to be enemies you know," Alex said lightly, her eyes focusing on a bird flying by.

"Ah yes, says our ancestors from hundreds of years ago. No one even remembers why our kingdoms fought. So who cares?" The Prince replied.

Alex shrugged, "It's just been taught to me since I was little. So I believed it. I guess that's stupid of me."

Harry shook his head, "Lots of people blindly believe what there parents tell them. That doesn't make you stupid. Especially since you're questioning those ideas now."

The princess raised her eyebrows. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Am I?"

Harry lightly pushed her as Alex started chuckling. Suddenly, his face turned serious.

"Why do you never challenge your father. I mean, don't you want to do something other than just be a quiet princess."

Alex's face fell. She stopped and looked at Harry, "I cannot break my father's rules. The consequences are too extreme. This is the first time I've rebelled." She gave a half hearted laugh, "And I don't plan on getting caught."

"What exactly are your father's rules?" Harry drawled. "Besides keeping you locked in the castle like you're some puppy."

"I have to be present at dinner. I have to help plan each palace event. I can't court anyone..." She faltered, then met Harry's eyes, "I can't befriend any Sorans." 

Harry's voice turned soft, concerned, "What are these... consequences?"

The Princess took a deep breath, "Let's just say, I'll be sent away for a long time."

Alex walked ahead, but she knew Harry was still looking at her. She was going to say something to ease the tension, when the trees started rustling. 

Harry rushed to her, flinging his sword out. It had a gold hilt with intricate drawings etched into it. The steel was so polished, Alex could clearly see the forest's reflection in it.

The trees to their right started shaking. Prince Harry slipped a hand around the front of Alex's torso and pushed her behind him. 

Alex slowly started to scrunch up her skirt. She slipped out the dagger and clutched it in her hand. 

Alex heard a loud screech from behind her. She spun around, dagger thrust out in front of her. She automatically brought her left arm up to protect Harry. 

Something flew towards, then above, them. The object landed on a branch a few feet away. Alex dropped her arms back to her side and started panting. It was just a bird.

She turned and met Harry's eyes.

"Are you OK?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," Alex replied first.

Harry sheathed his sword, "I'm good too." He shook his head, an incredulous smile on his face, "Where did you learn-"

"A great horned owl!" Alex was looking off to the side, where the bird had landed. 

She turned from Harry and took a few careful steps towards the creature. 

"He's larger than I thought he would be. Look at his feathers! They blend in perfectly with the tree. He's so cute! I would love to hold him, but he'd probably claw my eyes out." 

Alex looked over her shoulder to find Prince Harry wasn't looking at the owl. His green eyes were filled with warmth and he had a small smile on his face. His smile only grew bigger as Alex met his gaze. 

The Princess quickly turned away as color rushed to her cheeks. She studied the bird for a bit longer. It's large yellow-green eyes swept back and forth as it scanned the forest floor. The fluffy tufts on its ears rustled in the chilling wind. Alex could have watched the bird forever, waiting until it spotted a rodent and soared down from its perch to claim it. 

Though, she had been away from the palace for way too long already. 

"We should head back," Alex said, still staring intently at the owl.

"I'm sorry," Harry strode up next to her.

Alex looked at him and cocked her head, "About what?"

Alex's breathing slowed as Harry studied her face.

"That we can't stay out here forever." He said gently.

The Princess sighed then shrugged. Silently, she started walking. 

They didn't speak as they slowly made their way back to the Wyndon palace. When they got to the stone door leading into the tunnel, Alex stopped.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to go through the tunnel again. Any other way would be too risky." She said.

Harry shrugged, "I'd rather be mildly uncomfortable then get you caught," He waved his hand, "Come on,"

Alex smiled, then followed him into the tunnel. They got to the other side, then waited until they heard the two guards lumber away. They slipped through the palace and back to Alex's hallway. 

The Princess turned to Harry once they arrived at her door.

"Thank you," He smiled, "I immensely enjoyed my nighttime tour of Wyndon."

Alex softly laughed, "And thank you. I'll probably never get to do anything like that again. And..." She met Harry's brilliant green eyes, "I'm very glad that I got to do it with you."

She turned and was about to enter her room when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, "But Wyndon isn't all forests right? Why don't you take me somewhere tomorrow?"

Alex cocked her head, deep in thought, "I'll need time... to make a plan."

He quietly chuckled, "Of course."

"Meet me here. In a weeks time. At midnight again. I'll take you somewhere new."

He nodded, "I'm already looking forward to it."

Harry took the Princess' hand and kiss it.

"Goodnight, Princess Alexandria."

"Goodnight, Prince Harry." 

Alex slipped into her room and threw herself onto the bed. She didn't bother to change as she snuggled under the covers. Her mind was already churning with ideas of how to sneak out to a new location with the Prince of Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex nervously smoothed out the skirts of her dress: dark blue with silver detailing. Probably not the most comfortable clothing for what they were doing today, but Harry had offhandedly mentioned at dinner one day that blue was his favorite color. Alex wanted to surprise him. 

She shifted her right thigh, feeling the cool dagger rub against her skin. She was going to go back to bed if this prince didn't show up soon. She was about to grab her door handle, when she heard Harry approach. 

Tonight, he was wearing gray pants, a tight-fitted black shirt, and a jacket. He glanced at her dress and smiled:

"Impractical, but gorgeous."

Alex clenched her teeth to keep from blushing and swept past him, "You're late, we're going to have to rush."

They quietly fled down the stairs and into the underground tunnel. They were silent until the door blocking the exit came into view.

"We're taking a left, and then it'll be about two miles until we get there." Alex spoke.

"Get where, exactly?" Harry asked.

The Princess grinned up at her companion, "You'll see."

Harry cocked his head, "Two miles will take a long time. We should pick up the pace."

He bolted for the exit.

"HARRY!" Alex screamed, before rushing after him.

Harry quickly shoved the stone door open then continued running to the left of the palace. Alex scrambled after him. This really wasn't the best outfit to choose for tonight.

The Princess' feet pounded against the dirt ground as she sprinted. The fluffy skirts of her dress billowed around her. Her face was red from exhaustion. She could just make out Harry's form, about 12 feet in front of her.

Halfway through their race, Alex's shoes started to slide off her heels. The Princess let out a noise of frustration, then yanked them off her feet and dropped them on the forest floor. 

Without her inefficient slippers, Alex was a lot faster. She sped past Harry with a breath of laughter. She barely saw Harry's raised eyebrow and smirk before she was accelerating. 

She rounded a corner, finally spotting her destination. She slowed to a stop, then turned to the Prince who ran up behind her.

"I won," She stated, smiling brightly.

"I didn't realize it was a race." Harry frowned.

"It wouldn't have been if you stayed beside me."

He shrugged, "It's not my fault you were wearing those silly slippers. I'm glad you ditched them."

Alex faced the enormous lake that was before them. The water looked murky, thanks to the dazzling night sky. Large, jagged rocks decorated the coast. Birds were quietly chirping from their nests in the nearby trees.

"Woah, this looks beautiful." Harry took a few steps forward, until he was next to Alex.

"Worth the running, right?" She grinned.

The Prince chuckled and started strolling up to the lake. He bent down to unlace his sturdy brown boots. Once he slipped them off, he carefully stepped up onto a large stone. 

Alex stopped breathing as his tan hand grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. 

He turned around to face her, letting her get a full glimpse of him. The first thing Alex noticed was that he had a very chiseled body. The second thing was that he had multiple drawings inked on his torso: the most noticeable one being a butterfly right in the center of his chest. 

"Are you coming or what?" Harry teased, placing his knuckles on his hips.

"H-" Alex stuttered. She cleared her throat and tried again, "How many tattoos do you have?"

"I don't know really. I've lost count." Harry answered.

He looked down and started to unbutton his trousers. Alex's face became bright red. She whipped around so she wasn't facing him anymore.

"You heathen! What are you doing?" Alex stammered.

The sound of Harry fumbling with his clothes stopped.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going for a swim?" He asked innocently.

Alex's heart stopped as she heard Harry's pants slide down his legs and hit the stones. She heard his gentle footsteps as he walked on the rocks. Then the water crashed as he jumped into the lake.

The Princess peaked behind her. Prince Harry's wet hair was smoothed back and his green eyes were sparkling with light. He started chuckling as she looked at him. 

"Why don't you join me," He called to her. 

Alex turned towards him, now that his body was underwater. She crossed her arms.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." She stated firmly.

"You're such a prude." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I'm trying to not get caught," she replied, "My father would have both of our heads if he saw us together right now without our... clothes on."

"Alexandria," Harry said softly, his eyes full of warmth, "No one will see us. I won't let anything happen to you."

Her heart started racing while she stared at him. The look on his face was...comforting. Kind. Like he'd give anything to let her have a taste of freedom. To make her happy.

Alex took a few slow steps forward, until she was hoisting herself onto the rocks. She took a deep breath, then slipped off her gown. The dark blue material pooled at her bare feet. She stepped out of dress, then picked it up and spread it out across the stones, next to Harry's discarded clothing. 

The only thing she had on now was her undergarments. She was regretting her choice, but she hadn't expected anyone to see them. She had thrown on a strapless one piece made of white lace. The material was tight around her torso, to make her stomach seem smaller. She really did not feel attractive wearing it.

Harry, however, looked like he was enjoying it immensely. His eyes followed the princess as she undressed, then carefully stepped into the water. His lips formed a small smile as Alex fully submerged her body in the cool lake. She slowly swam over to him, grinning. He reached up to push some of her brown hair out of her face.

Her eyes caught the tattoo on his hand: a small cross. 

"You like it?" He asked, holding his hand out so she could see it better.

She brought both her hands up and held his palm. She stroked her thumb gently over the drawing. She wasn't entirely sure Harry was breathing.

"It's really cool. Though, I think I prefer the butterfly better." She looked up at him with a smile.

He chuckled lightly. She released his hand, then swam back so they weren't as close.

"Do they all mean something?" She asked.

He shook his head, "A lot of them I just got 'cause they were cool."

She laughed, then moved her head back so all of her hair was submerged. She slipped a hand underneath her curtain of brown locks and swept it over her shoulder. 

"I have too much hair," She frowned.

"Why don't you cut it?" Harry suggested, "Or will your father not let you."

Alex shrugged, "I'm not sure. He's never told me I can't. But he always says he loves it. My stepmother likes braiding it. The thought of cutting it has never really crossed my mind."

Harry gently took a strand and studied it.

"What do you think?" Alex asked.

Harry gently massaged the strand between his fingers, "I think it suits you, but it's up to you. If you don't like it, you should cut it."

He let the strand go, watching as it slipped back underwater. A small smile appeared on his lips again.

"What is it?" Alex questioned.

"You called me Harry, when I started running." He met her eyes.

Alex imagined there was a butterfly in her stomach, just like the one Harry had tattooed on his chest. The butterfly now started to flutter around, making color rise to Alex's cheeks.

She was had been blushing a lot these past two weeks.

"You caught me off guard." She stated, but she couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips. 

Harry smirked and was about to say something, when suddenly his arm jerked. This caused water to splash directly into Alex's face.

"Harry!" Alex screamed again, hands rushing to wipe her eyes.

He laughed loudly, "I would say that I had planned that to make you say my name again, but sadly, I cannot lie. Something touched my arm and scared me."

Alex opened her eyes and glared at him. He put his arms up in surrender. Alex was about to retort when movement caught her eye.

She gasped, then quickly dove down into the water. She stuck out her hands and grasped the moving object, before swimming back up. She thrust the item out in front of her, presenting it to Harry.

"It was a turtle!" She exclaimed, "Look how cute he is,"

Harry examined it and smiled, "I wonder what species it is."

"A red-eared slider," Alex turned the creature to the side, "You can tell by the redness on the sides of its face."

Harry shook his head, "You really like animals don't you,"

Alex shrugged, then placed the turtle back into the water. She watched as it quickly paddled away.

"If I wasn't a Princess, I think I'd want to run an animal sanctuary. There are so many injured or orphaned animals in Wyndon..." Alex paused. It was hard for her to talk about this: what could have happened if only she had been the daughter of different parents. 

"But you don't have any pets right?" Harry asked, "Why not get some? A dog, at least."

"We breed a lot of horses, but they're owned by everyone really. And my stepmother wants me to start a menagerie but... it's different. I want to rescue animals and return them to their homes. I don't want to... purchase them..."

Harry nodded, "That makes sense. It's noble of you to think that way."

Alex shrugged, then looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

"What about you? Have you thought about what you would want to do if you weren't Prince?" Alex asked.

Harry gave her a calm smile, "Being a Prince hasn't really stopped me from doing most things." 

"Obviously," Alex gave a pointed look to the tattoos marking his chest.

He chuckled, "But... I think I'd want to be a musician. I can play a lot of instruments. I guilt-tripped my stepfather into paying for my lessons. I said I wouldn't love him if he didn't get tutors to teach me how to play every instrument that has ever existed," He smirked at the memory, "I was a shitty kid."

"Well, I'd say much hasn't changed," Alex teased.

Harry's mouth gaped open, "How dare you. Regal Princess Alexandria has offended me."

Alex slapped her arm down on the water, sending droplets flying into the Prince's face.

He slowly brought his hands up to wipe his eyes. He looked at her.

"You're gonna pay for that." 

Harry lunged forward, grabbing for Alex. She dove underneath the water, then started racing towards the edge of the lake. She scrambled onto the rocks. Harry reached out to grab her ankle but she quickly twisted away. She broke into a run.

The Prince chased the Princess around the lake, both of them shouting with laughter. Alex turned back to look at Harry, when her foot hit a crevice between two stones. She fell, catching herself on her hands. Harry hurried over and crouched beside her.

"Are you OK? What happened." His concerned eyes scanned her body for any injuries.

Alex was still panting with laughter. She examined her foot. 

"I'm fine, just tripped."

She was about to stand up, when she felt Harry's arms wrap around her. He hoisted her onto his shoulder and started walking towards their discarded clothes.

"Harry!" She tried to sound mad but she was laughing too hard.

He gently put her down on a rock, next to her dress. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Her hands were gripping his shoulders. Alex's heart rate quickened. That butterfly started going berserk. 

What was she doing? Prince Harry would be leaving in two weeks and she'd probably never see him again. If this alliance did come to fruition, then the only Sorans she'd see would be ancient ambassadors that could barely hold a conversation. Why make herself suffer by loving a man she knew she could never have.

She released him, "We should start heading back."

He nodded and dropped his hands from her waist, "Of course."

They tugged on their clothes then took one last look at the lake. Alex shivered as a breeze swept through the forest. Harry silently placed his jacket over her shoulders.

They walked slowly back to the palace, making sure to pick up Alex's shoes on the way. Alex was thankful for the castle's warmth as they exited the tunnel and trekked to the hallway.

When they arrived at Alex's door, Alex started to take off the Prince's jacket.

"Keep it," Harry waved a hand in dismissal, "It has your germs on it now anyways."

Alex lightly flicked his shoulder. He quietly snickered. 

The Princess smirked, "If you come back next week, I might could have another plan." 

The Prince smiled, "I'll be here at midnight. Sleep dreams, Princess."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Goodnight, Harry."

He stopped dead. He slowly started to back around, but Alex was already gone. 

A few days later, Alex was sitting in the castle stables. She still didn't have a plan for her next outing with Prince Harry. 

It had started to snow off and on in Wyndon. This was the time of year the kingdom was notorious for. A white blanket would soon cover everything in sight. Families would snuggle inside their houses with hot cocoa while they watched snowflakes sprinkle down from the sky. 

Alex, Katherine, Celeste, and Niall had perfected their snowman yesterday, a tradition the group has had since they were young. Celeste had figured out how to make the snowman small enough to fit into one of Alex's old gowns, but tall enough to still stand out against the homogeneous environment. 

They rolled together 7 medium sized snowballs and stacked them. Katherine carefully cut the zipper out of a long-sleeve red dress and continued to slice down the center. The friends fitted the gown over the snowman's body and taped the ends of the dress together. They added red buttons for the lips and a gray button for the nose. The eyes were made of two small stones with false lashes glued to the tops of them. Finally, they added a long black wig to the snowman's head.

It was quite the spectacle. Alex had to admit, she was proud. 

Though, since the ground was icy enough to build a snowman, Harry and her could not walk to a destination. They would have to go on horseback. 

The question was, how do you sneak two horses out of the palace? It's not like they could go through the tunnel.

"Whatcha thinking about," Niall looked at her.

The scholar's son spent a lot of time in the stables, usually getting a horse ready to go hunting or just helping out the stableboys. If anyone knew how to sneak a horse out, it would be Niall.

"Hypothetical question." Alex stated.

"Hit me," 

"How would one sneak a horse in?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, good question. Can I ask why someone would want to sneak a horse in?" Niall turned to her with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I already said it's hypothetical," She gave him a dazzling smile.

Niall rolled his eyes, "Well, all of the guards always have training from 3-6 am. And the stableboys can be easily bribed, especially by their charming Princess. I'd say if, hypothetically, someone brought a horse in between 3-6 am across the South bridge, then she wouldn't be caught."

Alex's heart started racing, "I see. Thank you Niall, for answering that question that I definitely did not need an answer for."

Niall chuckled, "We never had this conversation. I don't want to be wrapped up in your scheming."

Suddenly, she had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Harry yawned as he walked up to the Princess. He pulled his black fur coat tighter around his body.

"Please tell me you have a reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn- oh good lord, what are you wearing?" Harry's eyes widened as he stopped in front of Alex.

"That dress is..." He started.

"Ugly?" Alex finished, her face bright.

She was wearing a frumpy brown gown that did not compliment her figure. The long fabric pooled around her feet. 

"I know! Katherine would skin me alive before she let me leave my room in this. But listen, a few servants will see us as we head towards the stables. We can't have them knowing I'm comfortable around with you." Alex stalked by him. 

"The stables?" Harry spoke, "How are you-"

Alex stopped and turned to face him, "Do you trust me?"

He answered without hesitation, "Yes,"

She smiled, "Then come on,"

Harry rolled his eyes, then followed the princess. 

He matched her pace and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I didn't think you'd be a morning person."

Alex shrugged, "I'm usually not. But... this morning is special."

They casually strolled down the stairs and out of the palace. A few servants bowed to them as they passed. They made their way to the large wooden stables. The door creaked loudly as Alex pulled it open.

"Pick a horse," Alex stated.

Harry wandered inside, looking at the many horses in their stalls. A dapple gray horse caught his eye. He walked up to it and placed a hand near it's nose. It hesitantly sniffed it, then pushed its' head into his hand. He smiled and softly stroked its' muzzle.

"That's Delilah. She's really sweet." Alex called as she shut the door.

"I think I'll choose her," Harry smiled.

He opened the stall and led the horse out. He grabbed a burgundy saddle and matching reins. He gently fastened them to Delilah. Alex opened the larger door at the other end of the stables. Delilah followed Harry as he walked through the door.

"I'll grab Cupcake and meet you outside." Alex spoke.

"Cupcake. What an amazing name for a horse," Harry snorted.

"I named her when I was like 4, give me a break."

Alex stopped in front of her horse's stall. The stallion's coat was a beautiful white with black spots. She opened his stall and fitted him with a black saddle and brown reins. They walked outside, where Harry and Delilah were waiting. 

"The guards are training until 6. No one will see us if we go South," Alex said.

The Princess was about to hoist herself onto Cupcake when she realized what she was still wearing. She pulled the dress over her head, revealing her actual outfit. She had on a thick fur coat made of pure white fur and dark blue pants. 

Alex gathered up her cover-up and stuck it in a corner of the stable. She closed the door, then climbed onto her horse. Harry mounted Delilah. 

"Much better," Harry grinned, "You can actually move. This is a major development for you."

Alex shrugged, "You've practically seen me naked, does it really matter anymore?" 

Alex was about to move Cupcake into a trot, when Harry told her to wait. She turned to look at him.

He paused for a second, trying to find the words, "Thank you... for trusting me. I know it's weird for you to not wear those dumb dresses everywhere, so...it means a lot that you're comfortable around me."

She smiled at him, "It feels good to let my guard down. I've really enjoyed these adventures together. I-" She faltered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"I'm gonna miss you. When you go back home." 

Harry frowned, then moved Delilah so he was next to Alex, "I'll miss you too."

Their faces were inches apart. It would be so easy for Alex to just lean in and connect their lips. She wanted to do it... very badly. But, he would be leaving in just a week. If they kissed, the pain of him leaving would be even greater.

"Then come on," Alex turned away and urged Cupcake into a trot, "Let's make today count. We have to be back by 6."

They led their horses to the back of the palace and over the Southern bridge. The entire yard was vacant, save for the fabulous snowman. 

"How far away is our destination?" Harry asked.

"A few miles," Alex peered over her shoulder at him, "I'm going to show you Wyndon from a new perspective."

He smiled. A few snowflakes had settled on his curly brown hair. The white environment made his green eyes stand out even more. Alex quickly turned around before he caught her staring for too long. 

They told their horses to pick up speed, which sent snow and dirt flying behind them. The crisp air burned Alex's throat and made her eyes water. She still couldn't get over that this beautiful place was her kingdom. One she hadn't seen until she met Harry. He truly had changed her life.

The royals and their mounts climbed higher and higher up the snowy Wyndon cliffs. They told their horses to slow down once the path became steep. The morning sun started to peak over the horizon, casting a glow on the entire mountain.

Alex led Cupcake onto a large ledge, then slid off her. Harry followed. The Princess wandered to the edge of the cliff, admiring the view.

The entirety of Wyndon could be seen from the ledge. The territory truly wasn't that big, but it seemed massive to Alex. A white tarp covered every tree, building, and bridge. The moat surrounding her castle was now made of pure ice. Alex could barely make out the small villagers clustered by the border, including Celeste's hometown. 

Harry and Alex stood there for a while in silence, taking in the astonishing display before them. The sun was rising behind them, causing the entire kingdom to slowly light up. They watched until the sun came to a stop above the horizon.

Alex hadn't realized she'd been crying until Harry gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, sorry," She sniffled,"I didn't even notice. It's just... it's hard to think that this is my kingdom. You know?"

She turned to face the Prince. It was freezing up here, but the smile Harry gave her made the cold seem nonexistent. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's overwhelming sometimes. But you're a great Princess to your people, always remember that." Harry responded.

Alex smiled back, then wiped her face of tears. Her brown eyes scanned the palace yard until she found her snowman, his bright red dress easy to spot. She pointed him out to Harry.

"It's been a tradition with my friends since we were kids." Alex explained, "I knew of Niall cause he was my tutor's son but he was always too shy to talk to Katherine or I. Celeste had just moved into the palace to start her training to become a scholar. Niall was trying to build a snowman, but he kept failing. So, Katherine, Celeste, and I helped him. And the rest is history." 

Harry chuckled, "You guys are really close friends. It's funny to think that it all started cause Niall was a dunce."

"He was like 6, we were all dunces at that age." Alex laughed.

"You're not wrong."

Alex shoved her freezing hands in her coat pockets, then turned to Harry, "Do you miss your friends back home."

He nodded, "It's been weird to be away from them so long. Josephine keeps harassing me in her letters, asking when I'm coming home. But, it's helped to have Louis here. We grew up together. I'd probably say he's my best friend."

"He seems uh... young to be a Captain." Alex stated, "Not to be rude or anything."

"No, you're right actually. His dad was the Captain for 30 years. Ever since we were little, Louis has wanted to become Captain when his dad retires. Then his dad suddenly passed away. Louis was only 20 at the time. Louis didn't think he was ready for it, but Liam and I pushed him to accept the position."

"That's terrible about his dad. I lost my mom when I was young, so, I get it. Even after she passed, all I've ever wanted to do was make her proud." 

Alex looked down at the ground. It had been 10 years since her mom had died, but she still thought of her often. She thought about her every time Alex ate her mom's favorite meal or saw her favorite color. The gruesome circumstances of her death still haunted the Princess in her dreams, sometimes making her wake up nauseated. 

"She is," Harry said, "Proud of you, I mean."

Alex gave him a sweet smile. The temperature had started to heat up as the sun glowed bright in the sky.

"Come on, we need to make it back before six," Alex walked back to Cupcake.

The royals mounted their horses and rushed back to the palace. They dropped their horses off at the stables. Alex grabbed the pool of brown fabric on the stable floor and pulled it over her clothes. They hurried through the field until they were at Alex's bedroom door.

"Is the Princess planning another adventure?" Harry smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"I... I don't know. I don't know where else to take you." She laughed.

"We don't have to go someplace new. We could go back to the lake. Then you can actually bring a bathing suit this time, instead of stripping." 

Alex glared at him and pinched his arm. Harry started laughing.

"Do you wanna go back to the lake?" Alex looked up at him.

"Yes," Harry replied softly, "If you want to."

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, "I'll see you tonight then,"

Harry smiled back and nodded. They said goodbye, then Alex slipped into her room. Her stomach was already twisting with excitement for tonight.

King Millard was late for dinner, which was extremely unusual. The Sorans, Katherine, and Alex had been sitting at the table for about 15 minutes, making polite conversation. Prince Liam opened his mouth to speak, when the dining hall's doors banged opened.

The King of Wyndon marched in, Queen Vanessa at his heels. Alex's father's face was bright red and his arms were crossed. 

Niall nervously stumbled in after them. His wide blue eyes met Alex's for a brief moment. He mouthed to her: I'm sorry.

"What is the meaning of this!" King Millard moved to the head of the table and stared Alex down.

"W-What father?" Alex's voice wavered.

"Did you leave the palace today?" the King was practically screaming.

The room went dead silent. Alex didn't dare look at Harry. Her face drained of color.

"I-" 

"With a Soran Prince no less!" King Millard continued.

King Simon stood up, "Do not talk about my son that way!"

Louis stood up and raced to be next to his King. Niall looked like he was trying very hard to disappear. 

"This scholar's son told me you disobeyed my orders! You have known since you were born that you cannot leave the palace. I told you to not befriend any Sorans. Why didn't you listen to me?" King Millard demanded.

"Father, please-"

"What is wrong with befriending a Soran," King Simon raised an eyebrow, "Is that not precisely why we are here, so our kingdoms can be at peace once again." 

King Millard took a deep breath, "Our alliance has nothing to do with my daughter."

"What is so terrible about us Sorans that we can't even befriend the Princess?" King Simon asked.

King Millard was silent. The two leaders stared at each other, until King Simon turned to his sons.

"We're leaving. Right now," He stated.

Prince Liam silently rose from the table. He followed King Simon out of the dining hall, along with Captain Louis. 

Harry slowly rose. He stalked over to King Millard and stopped a foot away from him. He stared right into the King's eyes.

"You don't deserve her." He spat.

Prince Harry turned and walked out of the room. Alex couldn't breathe. She stared at Niall, who was looking at the ground. Katherine gently touched her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katherine softly asked.

Alex stood up and stormed out of the room. She gasped for air as she ran through the palace, tears streaming down her flushed face. She was utterly humiliated.

She threw herself into her bedroom, Katherine on her heels. Celeste flung herself from the chair she had been perched on. 

"Oh god, what happened?" Celeste moved to the bed, where Alex had curled up. 

Celeste and Katherine shared a brief conversation. Alex brought her hands up to cover her ears as she cried into her bed sheets. 

Wyndon's alliance had ended. Because of her. And she was never going to see Harry again. 

She sobbed for a while, squeezing her knees into her chest. Eventually, the tears subsided. Katherine handed her a tissue. 

Alex silently stood up and walked to her closet. She scrubbed away her makeup and slipped off her dress, which was now wrinkled. She pulled on sweatpants and Harry's jacket.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katherine asked again as Alex crawled back to bed.

"I- I don't know," Alex whispered, "I just didn't want to get caught."

"How did Niall know?" Celeste cocked her head.

Alex cringed at his name, "I asked him how to sneak a horse out of the palace. Well, I actually asked how to bring in a horse, so he wouldn't figure out what I was doing." Alex shook her head, "I guess he got suspicious and saw us this morning."

"Why did you leave the palace this morning? With Prince Harry?" Katherine questioned, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I've been showing him Wyndon. For the past three weeks. We took the emergency exit to the woods and the lake. I wanted to show him the mountains too... so I took him there." Her lips drifted into a smile at the memories.

Katherine laughed, "It's good to know I wasn't the only one sneaking around with a Soran this month,"

Celeste's mouth gaped open, "What did you do?"

"Louis wandered to our hallway that one night Alex went to bed early. So I... invited him in." Her eyes brightened, "He was really big."

Alex let out a burst of laughter as Celeste smirked. 

The girls got quiet. Alex moved onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. 

"What do we do know?" She asked quietly.

Celeste sighed. Her dark brown eyes scanned the Princess' face. 

"We move on."


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't want to meet this man." Alex stated for the tenth time that day. 

"We know," Celeste and Katherine groaned at the same time. 

Three weeks had passed since Prince Harry and his family abruptly left. King Millard's mood had stayed consistently sour. To punish Alex, he had already invited three different prospective husbands into the palace to introduce themselves to the Princess. She hated every second of it.

They were all polished and polite, with practiced smiles and robotic movements. They reminded her a lot of Prince Liam. It just made her miss Harry even more.

Today, she was getting ready to meet yet another prince. Alex only knew three things about him; he was from a remote kingdom named Kylia, he was a few years older than Alex, and his favorite color was purple. So, Queen Vanessa kindly suggested Alex wear a purple dress today.

The top half of her long brown hair was twirled into a bun. Katherine loosely curled the other half. Celeste had picked the dress: light purple with short, fluffed sleeves and a few layered frilly skirts. Finally, Katherine gently placed a gold tiara on the Princess' head. 

"My hair is so long," Alex frowned in the mirror, examining her waist-length hair. 

"But, you've always had long hair," Katherine swept a hand through her locks.

Alex shrugged, "I'm just sick of it." 

"You're sick of everything these days," Celeste placed her dark brown hands on Alex's shoulders, "Are you doing OK?"

Alex hesitated, then shook her head, "I... I hate that they're gone." 

Katherine nodded, "I know. I miss them too."

The women stayed quiet for a few minutes. Alex could hear the soft sounds of servants' shoes on the palace floor. A bird started singing outside. Alex took a deep breath.

"Come on, maybe this Prince will be cute," Alex linked her arms with her friends and headed out of her bedroom.

They strolled down the hallway and were about to descend the stairs, when Celeste stopped dead. The Prince was at the bottom of the grand staircase, talking with King Millard. He was wearing a simple black tunic and pants, with a stark gold sash. A long red cape flowed from his shoulders to the ground. He had dark hair and a thick beard. His brown eyes met Alex's. 

Alex glanced at Katherine, who had a look of approval on her face. Celeste's grip tightened on the Princess' arm, to a point that was painful. Alex released her friends and walked down the steps.

"Hello," the man said, bowing low, "My name is Prince Zayn. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Alexandria."

Alex curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for traveling all the way from Kylia to introduce yourself."

Alex had to admit, he was handsome. His brown eyes were warm as his lips formed a kind smile. The Princess turned around to introduce her friends, who had followed her down the staircase. Katherine curtsied, the large skirts of her red dress swishing around her.

Celeste didn't move. She stared at Zayn's mature face, her mouth slightly open. Alex cleared her throat and her friend blinked. Celeste flung herself into a bow. 

Zayn softly chuckled, his face lighting up. He watched Celeste for a second, before quickly turning his attention back to Alex.

"Oh, uh..." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Would you like to have lunch with me in the dining hall?" Alex smiled.

"Yes," Zayn nodded, "That would be lovely."

Prince Zayn offered his arm, then escorted Princess Alexandria to the table. He pulled out her chair, then moved to the other side of the table and took a seat. Queen Vanessa sat next to her stepdaughter. King Millard took the head of the table. Katherine and Celeste slipped into the chairs to Alex's left.

"How far did you travel to get to Wyndon?" Alex asked politely.

"About 30 miles," Zayn curtly answered.

"Wow, that must have taken a long time."

The room went awkwardly silent. Alex started to dig into the food in front of her so she could do something with her hands. She took a sip of water then cleared her throat.

"How long was the journey?" 

"About a week."

"Wow."

This was actual hell. And she had thought Prince Liam had no personality.

"What do you love most about Kylia?" She decided to ask.

"I don't know," 

She was going to stab herself with the steak knife before this was over. Alex glanced at her father, who's eyes were bright. He smiled widely at her. King Millard didn't approve of Harry, but he approved of this bland man?

"Well, if you had to pick one thing."

"Probably the sand,"

"Are there beaches there?" The Princess' face lit up.

"No. Deserts."

Her face fell, "Oh."

"I heard your kingdom has the largest library on the continent," Celeste chimed in, "Is it near your palace?"

Zayn's brown eyes drifted to Celeste. His emotionless face turned bright and the corners of his lips turned upwards.

"It is. I go there almost everyday." He answered.

"What kind of books do you read?" Celeste relaxed her head onto her hand and stared at him with warm eyes.

"I'll read practically anything..."

Alex tuned out their conversation as Zayn continued to list what books he liked. It was obvious the Prince had taken a liking to her friend. Which was fine by her, but she wasn't sure how her father would feel about it.

"How old did you say you were again, Prince Zayn?" King Millard cut in.

"23, sir." Zayn answered.

"A prime age for marriage. And childbirth. We've told Alexandria she needs to find a husband, so she can produce an heir for the kingdom."

Alex's face drained of color. Katherine choked on her food. Celeste turned away from Zayn and looked at Alex, concern evident on her face.

"Father," Alex said gently, "I have informed you about my... hesitation with having children." 

King Millard shook his head, "You are a woman now Alexandria. You cannot keep holding on to these childish ideas. Queen Vanessa and I have had no luck getting pregnant, so the task falls to you."

Alex felt like she was about to vomit. Katherine clenched her silverware in her hands. Celeste looked like she wanted to grab Alex and bolt out of the room. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow, then looked at the King, "The Princess seems uncomfortable with this topic. Let's not discuss this right now."

Alex could have kissed him.

The rest of lunch was just as painful. King Millard talked enthusiastically with Zayn, who just looked bored now that Celeste was quiet. When King Millard finally stood up, Alex rushed out of the room without even saying goodbye. 

Katherine and Celeste were on her heels as she crashed into her bedroom. Princess Alexandria sank to the floor, her purple skirts pooling around her. She didn't cry this time, she felt too mentally tired for that. Her friends plopped on the ground beside her. They stayed in silence for a while, listening to each other's steady breathing. Eventually, Alex spoke.

"I've been doing a lot of moping lately," She stated simply. 

"You've been having a rough time," Celeste soothingly rubbed Alex's back.

Alex's head rose, until she made eye contact with her reflection in the full-length mirror. She swept a hand through her brown locks. Abruptly, she stood up and shucked off her dress. She pulled on a simple black frock and Harry's jacket. Then she snatched her dagger off her vanity.

"I think it's time for a change," Alex marched into her bathing chambers.

Katherine and Celeste were after her in an instant. They stopped behind the Princess as she stared at her reflection in the sink mirror. Alex twisted her hair out of the bun and set the clips aside. 

Katherine let out a noise of shock as Alex grabbed a strand of hair and sliced it with her dagger. 

The Princess hadn't cut her hair in years. She wasn't a fool, she knew the dagger would make her hair jagged and ugly. But, the feeling was therapeutic. Large pieces of brown locks fell to the floor. Her friends just stood there in silence, watching as their Princess finished her haircut.

Alex let out a sigh as she cut the last piece. Her hair now ended just past her breasts. A few tears rolled down Alex's face. It was a mess. But she loved it.

"I feel..." Alex spoke. She turned around to face her best friends. "Free."

"I love you so much Alex," Katherine started, "But please let me fix it."

Alex and Celeste broke down in laughter. Katherine grinned, then grabbed scissors from a closet. 

The Princess explained that she wanted it shorter. Her cousin obliged. Silence filled the large bathroom again as Katherine fixed Alex's hair. When she finished, she stepped back, admiring her work.

Alex's hair was now perfectly straight, ending at her collarbone. She ran her pale hands through it a few times. 

"Your father's not going to like it," Celeste said quietly.

The Princess shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"He'll live."

"I am sorry we are late," Alex hurried into the dining hall.

King Millard's eyes widened as he took in his daughter. She was wearing a sleek blue dress that had thin straps. A silver tiara was perched atop her head. Her brown hair had been straightened, and it was much shorter now than it had been at lunchtime.

Queen Vanessa gasped. Her eyes were large as Alex sat down beside her. She smiled brightly, reaching a hand out to lightly stroke her stepdaughter's hair. 

Zayn remained silent, but he raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. His eyes focused on Celeste, who was now wearing a beautiful royal purple gown. It was long-sleeved and it had a deep V-neck, showing a large portion of her brown skin. Her brown hair lay in a braid down her back. Her dark red lips formed a smile as Zayn took her in. 

"Prince Zayn," Alex spoke, spooning some food onto her plate, "Do you like the Moon Battles saga?"

Zayn turned his head away from Celeste and nodded, "It's one of my favorite series. I cannot believe a new book is already out. I swear, Lucas George never takes a break."

"A few copies arrived today but I didn't have the chance to pick one up," Celeste frowned.

The Prince and the women continued to talk about their favorite book series. Alex knew this topic would keep Zayn talking, especially if Celeste kept asking him questions. That way, King Millard wouldn't have the chance to ask about Alex's new haircut.

Eventually, dinner came to a close. King Millard dismissed Prince Zayn, but told the others to stay. Zayn bid them farewell, then left the dining hall.

King Millard turned to his daughter, "Why did you cut your hair?"

Alex shrugged, "Because I felt like it. Why? Is there some Wyndon rule that does not allow Princesses to cut their hair?"

King Millard grimaced, "It seems you have not liked any of the men I have selected for you to marry."

"Why won't you just let me choose?" Alex whined.

"You have to marry a strong Prince that is capable of producing a strong heir."

Alex cringed. Katherine grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it tightly.

"However, I believe in compromise. It seems you care about personality more than appearance. You did not seem interested in Prince Zayn until you found out he liked reading. You took a liking to Prince Harry because he was less... polished." The King continued.

"I- I guess," Alex flicked Katherine's hand as her cousin held in a giggle.

"And cause he was hot," Celeste said under her breath.

"Then, we shall hold a masquerede ball." The King said, "I will only invite men that I approve of. You may meet them all and pick which one will be your groom. Is that not fair?" 

Alex hesitantly nodded.

"Good. In one week's time we will hold the ball. You are dismissed."

Alex, Katherine, and Celeste quickly left. They hurried up to Alex's room, as always.

"A masquerade ball. This will be interesting." Katherine smirked.

"Not what I would have expected as his solution, but I guess it works. At least I'll be able to choose-" Alex stopped in the doorway of her bedroom.

Two packages sat on her bed. One was in a basic brown covering, with a small note attached. The other was beautifully wrapped in black and gold paper. It had a dark red envelope taped on top of it. 

Alex first picked up the brown gift. The note on top of the box read: I'm sorry Alex. I miss you. I hope this makes up for it -Niall 

The two hadn't spoken since Niall had told the King what Alex and Harry had done. Alex had been so furious, she refused to go to the library, in case she would see the scholar's son. Maybe Alex would go visit him tomorrow, tell him about nerdy Prince Zayn and the masquerade ball. 

She gently tore open the wrapping. Inside was the newest novel in the Moon Battles series. Alex laughed, handing it to Celeste. The scholar shrieked, then threw herself into a chair and opened the book.

Alex then plucked the envelope off the second package. She opened the letter inside. The sender had beautiful handwriting. 

Princess,

Thank you for being my tour guide through Wyndon. I hope this gift is something you can remember me by. Don't think I forgot about you wielding that knife in the forest. 

Best Wishes,

-H

P.S. Give Delilah lots of apples for me.

P.P.S. I want my jacket back. 

"You're smiling like an idiot." Katherine spoke, hands on her hips.

"Harry sent this," Alex grinned.

She carefully set down the letter than unwrapped the package. Inside was an 8-inch dagger. The hilt was black with beautiful carvings of vines and leafs. She looked at herself in the reflection of the polished steel.

She was smiling like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

The fabric of the Princess' gown stretched and relaxed as the she took heavy breaths. She scanned her reflection from head to toe. Her shaking pale hands reached up once again to fix her mask. Sweat continued to build up on her palms. 

She would choose her husband tonight. She had to look perfect.

"Maybe I will put on gloves," Alex whipped around and hurried to her closet.

"You look gorgeous Alex. You will do fine," The purple fabric of Celeste's gown shifted as she turned towards her Princess.

Alex pulled on the elbow-length gloves. The closet door smacked closed as Alex returned to her position in front of the mirror. She opened her mouth to reply when Katherine rushed into the room. She had a baby pink mask clutched in her golden brown hand. The swishing of her pink dress came to a sudden stop. 

"Alex..." Katherine's mouth hung open, "You look like a Queen."

Princess Alexandria silently turned back to the mirror. Her dress was a deep red with golden detailing on the chest. It hugged Alex's torso then flared out from her waist to the floor. But the most eye-catching piece was the cape. Fastened at the neck and shoulders by a golden jewelry, the sheer red cape flowed from her arms to well past her feet. Her mask was mostly gold, with a bright rose fastened to one side. 

Katherine was right. She did look like a Queen. 

The bedroom was silent save for Alex's deep breath. She looked at her friends and nodded firmly. The subtle floral patterns on Katherine's dress were raised off the floor as the Princess grabbed her skirts and trailed Alex out of the room. Celeste was about to follow, when something on the vanity caught her eye. She drifted over to the large crown that lay forgotten. She grabbed it, then hurried out of the room and to the ball happening below. 

"Alex wait!" She called, running towards the Princess. 

The cousins halted at the top of the staircase. All eyes turned towards the beautiful women that had just appeared. Celeste came to a stop in front of her friend. 

"You forgot your crown," She smiled. The chandelier's light made her simple silver mask glow bright.

Alex couldn't help the smile that drifted onto her lips. She softly drifted down, allowing Celeste to settle the crown on top of her head. Alex straightened and turned back to the ball. Masks of every size and color stared back at her. It was almost unnerving. 

The string quartet played quietly from the front of the room. The space at the end of the stairs was completely cleared out, perfect for dancing. Tables filled with food and drinks lined the edges of the staircase.

Princess Alexandria slowly descended the steps, her friends right behind her. Her eyes scanned the guests. She could just make out Niall, thanks to his stark blonde hair. He was standing at the back of the crowd in a black bird mask. He gave Alex a wide grin.

King Millard was standing at the edge of the stairs. He wore a simple white mask to match his white suit. Alex swore she heard Katherine gag behind her. 

Alex stepped towards her father, arms open wide. The King slipped a hand behind the man to his right and shoved him forward. Zayn quickly fumbled into a bow. His dark wooden mask almost slipped off his face. 

"You- uh- look lovely tonight," Zayn stammered.

Alex could not see his eyes due to the mask, but she knew the Prince was looking elsewhere. 

"Thank you so much, Prince Zayn. I hope you enjoy the ball," Alex turned to leave.

Zayn stumbled forward again, as if he'd been pushed. 

Suddenly, Alex noticed the two royal guards flanking the Prince. She glanced at her father, who had a huge smile on his face. 

The Princess could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Of course her father would not let her naturally choose the man she would marry. Zayn looked down and shuffled his feet, obviously wanting to be anywhere else but here. 

Alex placed a gloved hand under Zayn's chin and raised his head so he was looking at her. She gave him a bright smile.

"You look amazing tonight Zayn," She practically whispered, "Would you like to take a walk?"

The guards beside the Prince stepped back. Zayn nodded and offered his arm.

"I would love to," 

Alex could've sworn Celeste frowned as the pair hurried off through the palace exit. The guards, thankfully, did not follow. The royals slowed their pace as they made it into the palace yard. The snow had begun to thaw over the past week as the weather heated up. Alex and her friends had already stripped the snowman so he didn't melt all over the dress and wig. 

"Sorry for pulling you away, I just wanted to get out of there," Alex laughed.

"Don't apologize, I wanted to get away too. Your father was a little... pushy." Zayn replied.

"It's just..." Alex stopped walking and threw up her hands, "He told me that I could choose the man I'll marry. And yet, he chooses you anyways!" She angrily motioned to the Prince at her side.

Her face quickly fell and she pulled her hands back, "No offence. You are really handsome. And nice. But... I don't think you're right for me."

Zayn sighed, then shoved his hands in his pockets. The gold details of his mask glinted in the moonlight. 

"I hate being Prince sometimes," He looked up at the starry sky above them.

"What would you do if you weren't a Prince?" Alex asked, following his gaze.

He answered without hesitation. "Fall in love. Truly. Not have my wife be picked for me like I'm some helpless child. This title... this responsibility... it's suffocating. I feel like I'm in a cage and I can't get free. I think being able to organically fall in love would help that. I can pick the woman that will rule by my side and raise my children with me." Zayn dropped his gaze and nodded, "That's my answer."

Alex gave him a small smile, "I really like you Zayn. I think with enough time and a lot less pressure, we could be really good friends." 

He chuckled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

The Princess grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked longingly back at the palace.

"I'm sorry Zayn, but I should go."

He nodded, "Of course," He paused for a second, "I wish you luck in finding a man you truly love."

Alex looked at him for a few heartbeats longer, then she padded back to the ball. The party halted as she walked in, everyone holding their breath. Alex ignored them. She hurried to where her friends were standing in a small circle.

"Zayn's standing outside," Alex said to Celeste, "He seems lonely. You should talk to him. I think he has some interesting thoughts on the last Moon Battles book."

Celeste's eyes widened. The ends of her dark purple lips turned upwards. She squeezed Alex's arm then hurried out of the palace.

"My father really wants me to marry Zayn, but he wants to fall in love naturally," Alex shook her head, "I couldn't take that away from him."

Niall placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That's sweet of you Alex. There's plenty of other Princes here, I'm sure you'll find one you like."

"I think I saw some cute ones by the food," Katherine chimed in, "It's hard to tell with the masks though."

"Then let's go meet them," Alex reached her arm out to Katherine, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I don't mean to bother you, Your Highness, but I was wondering if you would do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" A man drawled.

She immediately recognized that voice.

Her eyes widened, her lips already turning into a grin. She calmly turned around and looked at Prince Harry. His face was adorned in a pale gold and black mask that covered half of his face. His curly brown hair swept over his shoulder as he bowed and offered his hand.

Alex immediately accepted his offer. She glanced over her shoulder to see a man in a red and black mask firmly holding onto Katherine's hips. She quickly waved to Louis, then interlocked her arm with Harry's. 

"How are you here? I know for a fact my father did not invite you." Alex quietly stated.

Harry twirled her to a stop in the middle of the room. He placed his right arm around her waist and held her hand with his left. 

"Are you complaining? I thought you'd be excited to see me after we had to leave unceremoniously." Harry smirked down at her.

Alex heart rate sped up as the Prince pulled her closer, to make room for other dancing couples. 

"I'm just surprised," She glanced over at King Millard, who's gaze was fixed on her and Harry, "My father won't be happy when he realizes you snuck in."

"He won't know," Harry confidently said, "That's the beauty of these masks."

They continued to dance for a while. Every so often, Harry would spin her away then twirl her back into his arms. The music was upbeat and cheery. A few women laughed loudly as they spun past the royals. Katherine quickly hugged Alex from behind before following Louis up the staircase, no doubt heading for her bedroom. 

Alex smirked and shook her head as she watched them go, "You know, Katherine's always been boy-crazy, but I've never seen her look at someone like she looks at Louis."

Harry smiled, "What does she look like?"

"Like she's dreaming about him dropping to one knee and proposing right there. She has probably already planned the wedding in her mind. And she knows exactly how many kids they'll have." Alex laughed, "I would be worried, except Louis looks at her the exact same way."

"This is good for him I think," Harry said, "He's always been so stressed, cause of his responsibilities as Captain. When we visited here it was the first time in a while I'd seen him be... relaxed."

"I wish you had stayed longer," Alex sighed.

The music then drifted into a softer, slower melody. Harry wrapped both arms around Alex's waist and held her close. She moved her arms to his shoulders. She resisted the strong urge to rest her head on his chest. 

"Oh," She said quietly, "Thanks for the gift by the way. It's a lot sharper than the old dagger I had."

"I'm glad you like it," 

His face was dangerously close to hers. She should probably break away and meet some more men that her father would actually approve of. But, she felt safe wrapped in Harry's arms. She kept forgetting that there were people around her. That her father was watching her every move. She felt as though Harry and her were back at the lake, dancing on the rocks to the crickets chirping at the moon. 

Harry's question broke her daydreaming, "How did you get that dagger anyway?"

"My mom gave it to me, before she passed. She taught me how to defend myself too. My father didn't want me to know how to shoot a bow or hold a sword, but my mom insisted. I remember once, my dad snuck up on her while she was talking to me. She thought someone was trying to hurt me, so she kicked him on his ass." Alex broke out in laughter.

Harry chuckled, then he grew silent. "I wish I could've met her," He said gently.

"Me too," Alex smiled.

Prince Harry's grip around the Princess' waist strengthened slightly. Alex's gaze slowly dropped to Harry's lips, which thankfully weren't covered by his mask. What would happen if Alex chose Harry? What would her father do? He would be mad, but overall, it would be the best thing for Wyndon. Marriage alliances happen all the time, why would this one be any different? Besides, Alex already had the overwhelming urge to kiss the Prince. It would just be more difficult to force her into a marriage to some stranger. 

Princess Alexandria had made up her mind. 

She opened her mouth to tell Harry, when a woman came rushing up to them. She tugged Harry away from Alex, her shoulders tense. One of her russet hands was clamped onto Louis' arm. The captain's brown hair was ruffled and his shirt was unbuttoned. 

"We have to go now." The woman said tersely. 

"Wait, why?" Harry turned to face the newcomer, breaking his hold on Alex.

"Someone knows we're from Sora." She grabbed Harry's arm with her free hand, "Let's go."

Harry broke from her grasp and turned back to Alex, "I'm sorry, love. It'll get ugly if the King knows we're here." 

Alex's eyes flew back and forth from Harry and the woman. Then, she flung herself into Harry's arms and held him tight.

"I'll miss you," She whispered, before releasing him, "Now go,"

The Sorans quickly hurried out of the palace. Alex turned back towards the stairs to see Katherine trudging down the steps. She stopped in front of her cousin and frowned. She had taken off her pink mask and her hair had come undone.

Silently, Alex pulled her best friend into a hug.

"I don't think I can meet anyone new tonight," Alex said.

Katherine shook her head, "I don't blame you. Our mood always goes to shit every time they leave," She chuckled. 

Suddenly, King Millard stormed into the center of the room. He had discarded his mask and his pale face was brimming with fury. Alex instinctively pushed Katherine behind her. The music stopped playing.

The King's hands shook. He stared his daughter dead in the eyes.

"This ball is over."

The guests did not need to be told twice. They quickly rushed out of the main hall. In a few minutes, the enormous room was empty save for the cousins and the King. Even Niall had fled.

"I was mad when you came back without Prince Zayn," Alex's father spoke with alarming calmness, "But then you found another Prince you liked. I hand picked the guests, so I thought I would be fine with the man you chose. Then, someone informed me that he was a Soran who infiltrated our palace."

"He didn't do any harm!" Alex blurted out, "We just danced for a while!"

"I did not invite him!" King Millard shouted. 

Alex fell quiet.

"Since you have shown that you cannot be cooperative even when I compromised, I will have to pick your husband for you." The King stated.

Alex's heart dropped into her chest. She could beg him. Drop to her knees and plead that he doesn't do this to her, his one and only daughter. But, Alex was done begging for basic rights. She was tired of keeping her feelings bottled up inside, just so she could still be the picture perfect princess of Wyndon. Because she knew that her father would never be satisfied with her, not until she gave birth to a son. 

Princess Alexandria shoved her mask off and let it drop to the floor. The sound of the material shattering made Katherine flinch. Alex stared at her father.

"Why do you hate the Sorans?" She asked. 

"They are scoundrels, who started a bloody war a thousand years ago and never apologized for it." King Millard spat.

"So you are going to let your people die over a thousand year old dispute, that no one can even remember. You are going to risk people's lives for it?" Her voice grew louder. "You are the King and yet you will not make peace with a kingdom because you don't like them." Her hands were curled up in fists at her sides. "You are going to tow the line of war with a kingdom because you think the prince tried to fuck your daughter!" Alex was screaming. "What kind of King are you if you want to let innocent people die because you cannot give up the hate you feel for a kingdom you barely know!"

"I-" The King cut in.

"I. Wasn't. Finished." 

The King shut his mouth. 

Alex had stopped screaming, but she still continued with firmness, "I am tired of you assuming you know everything about the Sorans. Prince Harry and Prince Liam are nice. They are as benevolent of rulers as we are. Why are you so focused on hating their every breath when we could be peaceful, if we just learned more about them."

"What do you suggest," The King ground out.

Alex glanced at Katherine. Her dull brown eyes met Alex's. Her face was drained of color. She was usually so full of life. Especially when she was looking at the Soran Captain. Alex knew that sorrow on her cousin's face was due to Alex screaming, but also because Katherine did not think she would ever see Louis again. 

Princess Alexandria turned back to her father and smiled. Katherine stepped back, her eyes widening at the look of pure insanity that had just appeared on her cousin's face.

"We are going to compromise." Alex said slowly, "I will go Sora, as an ambassador. I will learn more about their people so we can make a peace agreement with them." 

King Millard's mouth formed a hard line. He studied his daughter for a second. 

"Then..." Alex continued, "I will marry whomever you choose for me."

The King chuckled, "A compromise, finally. One I hope you will follow this time. Fine, I agree. You will leave in a weeks time." 

And with that, the King marched away. Alex's smile fell. She gasped and fell to her knees. She was going to leave the palace. She was going to visit Sora. 

She was going to see Harry again. 

Katherine grabbed her. Her pale face had returned to its golden brown color. Light sparkled in her eyes. She shrieked and hugged her cousin tightly.

"I'm coming with you," Katherine insisted.

"Of course," Alex replied.

Then, the palace doors slammed open, releveling a disheveled Celeste. The scholar had her silver mask clutched tightly in her hand. She raced past her friends and up the stairs. Alex glanced at her shattered mask, then wordlessly followed her.

The three women hurried into Alex's room. Celeste threw her mask onto the bed then leaned against the closed door. The purple skirts of her dress were rumpled. Large tendrils of her thick brown hair had come loose from her up-do. She slowly raised her head and looked her friends in the eyes.

"I need some advice."


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine and Alex threw themselves onto the bed. Their expensive ballgowns rumpled beneath them, but they were too tired to care. Celeste paced back and forth. The skirts of her dress were soaking wet from the melting snow she had spent all night in. It must've been cold, but she didn't seem to notice as she raked her hands through her hair.

"What's wrong, Celeste?" Alex asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

Celeste stopped at the foot of the bed. Her dark brown eyes met Katherine's then Alex's. She took a deep breath.

"I kissed Prince Zayn tonight. Multiple times."

Katherine shrieked and sat up. Alex threw her head back and laughed.

"Why are you acting like that's a problem?" Katherine squealed, "You should be celebrating!"

"He also asked me... to go to Kylia with him." Celeste looked down. She wrung her hands together.

Alex's eyes widened, "That's amazing, Celeste! You're gonna have so much fun!"

"Y-You really think I should go?" Celeste rubbed her arms.

"Of course!" Katherine exclaimed, "You don't get the opportunity to screw off with a hot Prince every day."

The scholar was silent for a second. She didn't meet her friends' eyes.

"Why don't you want to go?" Alex asked softly.

"I do." Celeste let out a half-hearted chuckle, "I just... I feel like I'd be throwing away everything I've worked for. I studied my ass off to be able to train as a palace scholar. But now, I'm going to move to some foreign kingdom and start courting a Prince? It feels weird for me to leave a position I had to fight so hard for."

"I'm sure Prince Zayn would love if you still wanted to work as a scholar," Katherine pointed out, "Moving there does not throw away all you've worked for. It just expands your horizons. And you get to date a hot Prince. It's a win-win."

Celeste shrugged, but smiled, "I guess you're right."

"What do you like about Prince Zayn?" Alex asked.

Celeste's face lit up, "He's really handsome. And kind. And smart. He loves his kingdom so much. He admitted he's kind of shy," She giggled, "But he said that he loves his friends fiercely and he wants to get to know me. He said he was extremely nervous to kiss me but it was worth it, because when he finally did he said he... felt what true love was."

She was breathing hard. She covered her mouth with a hand as her cheeks started to blush.

Alex shoved herself off the bed and walked over to her childhood friend. She placed her pale hands on Celeste's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Go. You deserve a happy ending. And if it doesn't work out- You can always come home."

Celeste wrapped her arms around the Princess and hugged her tight. The bed creaked as Katherine stood up and hugged them both.

"I- He's leaving in two days though. Should I leave that soon?" Celeste's eyes filled with distress.

Katherine gently slapped her on the shoulder, "Stop worrying. Run away with your Prince Charming. It's what you deserve."

"And don't worry for one more second that you are throwing away your hard work," Alex added, "Like Katherine said, you will be just as good a scholar when you are the Queen of Kylia.

Celeste's eyes filled with light at the idea of being Zayn's bride. She hugged her friends tightly once more, then stepped away.

"I have to start packing! Oh my god, what clothes do I bring to a desert?"

"Loose-fitting, flowy clothes," Katherine answered, "The weather will be a lot different than it is in Wyndon."

"You have to help me," Celeste's eyes sprung back and forth between her friends.

Alex glanced out the window. Small tendrils of orange light started to shine into the bedroom. The sun was starting to rise. She should really go to sleep.

But Celeste was leaving in two days. And Katherine and her would be traveling to Sora in a week. This would be one of the last nights her friends would all be in Wyndon, for a while.

"Let's wake up Niall and go find you some clothes." Alex stated.

Celeste smiled wide as Alex hurried to her closet and stripped off her dress. The women scrubbed off their makeup and changed into comfortable clothes. They giggled like schoolchildren as they slipped out of the palace.

Alex's boots smacked against the wet ground as they meandered to the scholar's living quarters. They climbed the stairs to the third story. Katherine pounded on Niall's mahogany door. Etchings littered the wood from Niall's 18th birthday, when he was finally given a place of his own. The friends had carved dozens of dumb drawings, to make his home stand out. Alex smiled at the cat she attempted, and failed, to carve as Katherine knocked on the door again.

"Niall! Wake up! Celeste leaves in 48 hours!" Katherine shouted.

Alex shrugged then bent down to fish the key out from under the black doormat. She unlocked the door and strode into the tiny apartment.

"Niall, wake up-"

The blue comforter shifted on the bed as a woman sat up. The sun streamed in through an opening in the curtains, illuminating her red hair. She rubbed at her eyes, then turned to look at Alex. Her face lit up with recognition.

"Princess Alexandria!" The woman exclaimed.

She made to get out of the bed before realizing she didn't have any clothes on. She yanked the blankets up to cover herself. The movement disturbed the body beside her. The man rose up and grumbled at the coldness, before looking over at the door.

Niall's blue eyes filled with horror as he met Alex's eyes.

"Princess Alexandria! I-It's an honor to meet you!" The woman was smiling despite the uncomfortable situation.

Alex cleared her throat, "I- Uh- I'm sorry to bother you this morning. Niall, you need to come with us."

"Why?" Niall slipped out of bed, revealing his pale naked body.

All three women by the doorway whipped around, covering their eyes.

"Celeste is leaving soon," Katherine spat, "We thought it would be nice if you joined us as we helped her pack."

Niall grunted as he shimmied into his clothes. The bed creaked as the woman stood up and pulled her clothes back on as well.

"Y- You looked really pretty last night, Your Highness. At your ball." The woman said cheefully.

"Thanks," Alex replied, still facing the door.

"Ok, we're decent." Niall rolled his eyes.

The friends turned back around. The woman quickly excused herself and hurried out the door. Katherine slowly turned towards Celeste and locked eyes with the scholar. They burst out laughing.

"I wouldn't have guessed you would have a thing for gingers," Alex gave Niall a Harry-esc smirk.

"Shut up," Niall raked his hands through his messy blonde locks.

"Come on, I leave in two days- well one now I guess." Celeste studied the sunrise through the window, before turning towards the door, "Let's go find some desert clothes."

The friends scampered down a flight of stairs and into Celeste's chambers. Katherine immediately started pulling clothes from her small closet. Fabrics of all color were flying through the room. Alex and Niall helped Celeste gather her other things: makeup, shoes, books, jewelry. They organized it all into a large brown chest.

"So," Katherine caught their attention, "I have organized your clothes into two piles. For Wyndon," She pointed at a huge pile of coats, pants, and thick dresses, "And for Kylia," She motioned to a pitiful stack by her feet.

Celeste carefully picked up and reviewed each piece in the Kylia pile. Most were thin, flowy dresses, with large slits up the thigh and deep V-necks.

The scholar blushed, "I only wear these for... specific occasions."

Katherine shook her head, her hands placed firmly on her hips, "You won't survive in pants and jackets. It'd be way too hot."

Celeste huffed sadly, then slumped onto her full-sized bed.

"This is all happening so fast. Am I ready for this?" She said softly.

Alex and Katherine moved to sit next to her. Niall plopped down on the floor in front of her. Alex rubbed a hand up and down her friend's back.

"You are ready for this. You deserve to run away with a handsome prince and fall in love with a new kingdom," Alex spoke, "We'll miss you, but we know you'll be happy in Kylia."

Tears silently slid down Celeste's face. She looked at each of her friends for a long moment.

"I love you guys. I'll miss you too," She took a deep breath, "But, I'm ready to go somewhere new. Meet new people. Date a Prince." She chuckled.

The four sat there for a while. The only sound that filled the room was their soft breathing and the birds chirping outside. Finally, Katherine quickly wiped a tear from her eye and stood up.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do."

By shopping, Katherine meant raiding the joint closet between the cousins' bedrooms. Alex stood by the door as her three friends stripped each hanger and organized the clothes into piles. Though Niall wasn't the biggest fashionista, he still helped out.

Katherine had informed their friends of the bargain Alex made with the King while the four of them were walking to the palace. Celeste and Niall were not fond of the compromise, but they appreciated that their Princesses would finally be able to venture out of the palace. Without breaking any rules.

Alex was studying her friends when her face fell. She realized Niall would be all alone in a few days. Celeste would be thousands of miles away by tomorrow night. Katherine and Alex would be gone in a week. What would Niall do when all his friends had left Wyndon?

Celeste interrupted Alex's thoughts by squealing, "We're done!"

At Alex's feet lay the pile of clothes Celeste would take to Kylia. Alex squatted to the ground and started folding them. Katherine groaned as she slowly pushed out a gigantic blue chest from the back of the closet. The friends got to work folding and loading the chest with clothes. It didn't take long before the pile disappeared, and Katherine latched the container closed.

"How much do you guys want for the clothes?" Celeste inquired, looking at the Princesses.

Katherine and Alex shared a look, before turning back to the scholar.

"It's free," Alex answered.

"Think of it as your "going away" gift," Katherine chimed in.

Before Celeste could protest, Alex smiled at Niall.

"You know, I might need some help with research during our trip to Sora. And our favorite scholar won't be available."

Niall raised an eyebrow, "I'm not the best at research."

"But you were raised by a scholar. And I'm sure Sora will have lots of other activities to keep you occupied. Sports you could play. Horses you could ride."

Niall frowned, "But I won't be much help to you diplomatically."

Alex threw her hands up, "Oh my god Niall, just come with us to Sora."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll be lonely!" Katherine exclaimed, having come to the same conclusion as Alex had, "It'd be cruel to leave you by yourself while the rest of us are off having adventures."

"Besides, I doubt we'll be doing much diplomacy and research anyways," Alex laughed, "Having two Princesses stay at the Soran palace is monumental enough. When our father sees that the Sorans treated us well, I'm sure he'd be open to a peace agreement again."

"What if they don't treat us well," Niall's eyes narrowed, "You remember what they taught us about them in school. They started a war that killed hundreds of-"

"A thousand years ago!" Katherine spat back. The Princess crossed her arms, "Captain Louis is a great person. And Prince Harry is too. He must be a pretty good guy to actually get Alex to defy the King's stupid rules, don't you agree Niall?"

Alex's cheeks heated at the mention of Harry. Niall hesitantly nodded.

Katherine sighed, then hugged her knees into her chest. They were all sitting on the floor around the Celeste's luggage.

"Alex was right, we don't know enough about Sora. We were taught since we were babies that they were always evil, but that's not true at all." Katherine said quietly.

Celeste nodded, "This trip will be good for you, all of you," She gave a pointed look to Niall, "It's time that Wyndon learned more about foreign kingdoms."

"You'll be learning more them too, just in a physical way" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows at Celeste.

The scholar scoffed and pushed the Princess lightly. She looked down, her brown hair cascading over her face.

"I'm really glad you met Prince Zayn," Alex said truthfully, "I think you guys will be great for each other."

Celeste wiped the hair out of her face and smiled. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She stood up, banging one of her dark brown knees against the sturdy chest.

"I haven't told him I'm coming yet." She raked her hands through her hair.

"Let's go now," Katherine made to stand up.

"I can't go now!" Celeste practically shouted, "I'm not dressed!"

"Well," Niall bent down and unlatched the chest, "Take your pick."

The Princesses went to work preparing Celeste for seeing her Prince. They decided on an off-white gown with sheer long-sleeves and two large slits up the sides. The entirety of the dress was covered in small gold stars. Katherine quickly did a natural makeup look and twirled Celeste's long hair into a bun. Alex added a thin gold headband, then sent Celeste out the door.

They followed the scholar out of the palace and to the left, where the guests' quarters were. Celeste raised a shaking hand to knock on the stone door. Her three friends stood a good distance behind her, anxiously awaiting Zayn's reaction.

The door swung open, revealing Prince Zayn in a pink bathrobe. His brown eyes took in Celeste, scanning her from head to toe. A sweet smile appeared on his lips.

"I'm coming with you," Celeste blurted out, "To Kylia."

Zayn's eyes widened. He stepped out of the building and let the door bang shut. He grasped one of Celeste's petite hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Celeste turned and looked at her childhood friends. Her siblings, really. The scholar's eyes shined in the sunlight. She gave them a bright smile.

Alex felt tears threatening to escape, but she held them in. Celeste deserved a happy ending. Alex knew that her friend would love Kylia; with their rich history, surplus of books, and kind Prince. The Princess gave her friend a slow nod, then returned her smile.

"Yes," Celeste breathed.

Zayn swept his arms around her hips and pulled her into a hug. They embraced each other tightly. Celeste pulled back for a moment, so she could kiss her Prince. Niall's blue eyes found Alex's brown ones. He pantomimed vomiting. Katherine smacked him in the shoulder.

They eventually let each other go. Alex promised Celeste she would meet her in the palace yard tomorrow, to say farewell. Zayn and Celeste waved as the three friends left the guests' quarters.

As they ventured back to the palace, exhaustion hit Alex. She saw her cousin's drooping eyes and knew Katherine felt the same way. They said goodbye to Niall then lumbered to Katherine's room, where they passed out on the king-sized bed.

"I- I don't know how long I'll be gone." Celeste scanned her friends' faces.

Alex knew that statement was a lie. In reality, if this went well, Zayn would propose. Then, Celeste would be Queen of Kylia. She would never come back to Wyndon, unless to visit for a few days out of the year.

Princess Alexandria gave her a sad smile, "Write to us, please."

"Don't forget to visit for Christmas," Katherine insisted, "We have to build our snowman!"

Celeste laughed, "Of course."

Niall had his arms crossed. His blue eyes were filled with utmost love for his friend.

"Don't forget about us," Niall said softly.

Celeste's eyes became glossy as a tear streaked down her face, "Of course not. You will always be my best friends. Even with thousands of miles between us, nothing could ever change that."

They all embraced each other tightly. Alex scrunched her face up to keep from crying. She tried not to think about how sad she'll be with Celeste gone. It will be hard to get used to her not being around: curled up in Alex's bedroom with a book, relaxed at their table in the library, laughing at Niall as he misses yet another target.

Celeste let her friends go and stepped back. She wiped her face, a smile still evident on her lips. Zayn wrapped an arm around her.

"We should go," He said quietly.

Celeste nodded. Zayn helped her climb onto the tall horse she would ride to Kylia. She absentmindedly stroked its white fur as she examined the palace. Her home. Her eyes found their way back to her friends' faces.

"I love you. I will miss you," She blew them a kiss.

The three of them shouted their goodbyes as Zayn led their horses out of the castle yard. Niall had his pale hands cupped over his mouth, his voice already hoarse from shouting. Tears streamed down Katherine's face, but she was laughing. Alex relaxed and let herself finally cry.

The Prince lead his chosen love out of Wyndon and back to his home. A woman who he naturally fell for, with no input from anyone but himself.

It truly was a beautiful sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Alexandria stared out of the window. Miles of rolling green hills flew past. The sun was starting to set, casting a dull orange glow over the scenery. The large carriage was drug across the dirt pathway, jolting the occupants every now and again.

The butterfly in Alex's stomach kept spasming. She constantly had to wipe her palms on the thick skirt of her dark purple dress. She couldn't decipher if her nerves were due to her excitement or her anxiety. It was possibly a mixture of both.

This was the first time she had ever left Wyndon. She was going to experience a new culture, landscape, and people. Alex had written to Harry the day Celeste left, explaining the compromise her and the King made. She also asked him to send her books from the Sora library, so she could start her research early. The Prince had sent a large parcel as a reply, filled with textbooks and novels written by Sorans.

Her and Niall had been pouring over the books for the entire two day journey, trying to grasp anything they could learn about Sora and its history. Alex had already fallen partially in love with the territory. Royal women had been wearing comfortable pants and short skirts for centuries, compared to the long gowns that the Princess was used to. They celebrated each holiday with fervor, usually entailing lots of drinks, dancing, and little sleep. Their warmer climate was perfect for growing a surplus of exotic foods, some Alex had never heard of before.

But the book Alex kept finding herself going back to was one Harry had picked for her personally. He wrapped it separately from the others, and had placed a ginormous blue bow on top of the package. Inside was a textbook about the diverse wildlife found in the Prince's home. All kinds of aquatic creatures swam in the waters bordering the kingdom to the west. Squirrels, lizards, and rabbits were commonly found crawling around the compact villages.

However, what Alex found most heartwarming about the gift was the annotations in beautiful handwriting that was scattered throughout the book. At first, the Princess thought the notes were from when Harry had study the book as a child. When Alex had finally settled down to read it, in Celeste's favorite chair in her bedroom, she quickly realized the Prince had read it recently.

Harry referenced their nighttime swim at the lake on the turtles' page. He sketched Alex's dagger on top of the Great Horned Owl drawing. On the page that listed each kingdoms' native horse breeds, Harry had drawn a large heart around a steed that looked similar to Delilah. He wrote next to the picture: I miss her :(

Alex turned away from the setting sun and rummaged through the bag at her feet. She pulled out the wildlife book.

"I think you know enough about the animals of Sora, Alex," Niall smiled at her knowingly.

"She keeps reading it cause Harry got it for her," Katherine winked at her cousin.

"Stop teasing," Alex hugged the book to her chest, her face heating up, "It was a very thoughtful gift."

Niall opened his mouth to retort when something caught his attention. His blue eyes fixated on the window.

"Guys look, we made it to Peri!" He exclaimed.

Alex looked at the large city they had just entered. The carriage jostled them around as it made its way up the cobblestone streets to the center of the city, where the Soran palace lay. Where Harry was waiting.

Peri's residents lined the streets, welcoming the friends. Alex waved to a little girl who was jumping up and down, a grin glowing on her face. Dozens of colorful banners hung out of building windows.

"They're all so nice," Katherine smiled, waving to the people outside.

"Why do all of our villages have to be so far away from the palace," Niall complained.

The carriage went through a pair of long black gates, before coming to a stop outside the enormous castle. Katherine glanced at who was standing outside the palace entrance, and raced out of the carriage. Niall and Alex quickly followed.

"Welcome!" King Simon's voice boomed.

He had a warm smile on his face. One of his arms was wrapped around a tall woman, who had short blonde hair and Harry's startling green eyes.

"King Simon. Queen Marilynn." Alex curtsied in front of the leaders of Sora, "Thank you for welcoming me and my friends to your beautiful kingdom. It is an honor to be here and learn more about your culture."

"The pleasure is ours," Queen Marilynn smiled, placing a pale hand over her heart.

"LOUIS!" Katherine shouted.

The Princess jumped into the arms of the Captain, who was standing to the King's right. Louis wrapped his hands tightly around Katherine. His blue eyes shined as he studied her. He whispered something softly into her ear, which made her tighten her grip around his waist.

Alex's eyes fluttered to the man standing next to Louis. He pushed a hand through his curly brown hair and strolled forward. His green eyes fell on Alex's. Her heart skipped a few beats.

"Harry," Alex smirked.

He swept himself into an exaggerated bow, "Your Highness."

Alex lightly pushed him on the shoulder. Her breathing was hard as she studied his face. She didn't have to pretend to be anyone else while she was here. Her father wasn't here to boss her around and make sure she behaved. She was now able to do as she pleased, for as long as this trip was necessary for. Alex ignored the compromise for now. She tried to forget that when she returned home, she would be married off.

Right now, all that mattered was the man in front of her. And the many adventures they would have in the next few days.

The Princess threw herself into the Prince's arms. He caught her and squeezed her tight, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. He gently set her down on the stone path.

Alex really didn't want to, but eventually she released him. He smiled warmly down at her, his face illuminated from the setting sun.

"Princess Alexandria," Alex turned towards Prince Liam, "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Harry kept a steady hand on Alex's back as she curtsied to his brother.

"Prince Liam, I hope you have been doing well?" Alex asked politely.

"I've been magnificent," He gave Alex a regal smile, showing a good portion of his perfect white teeth.

"It will be nighttime soon," Queen Marilynn frowned at the sunlight that was slowly fading, "Let us show our guests their rooms."

Everyone followed the Queen as she walked into the palace. She led them through the opulent main room and stopped in front of a hallway. Winding stairs with plush red carpet led up a tall tower.

"This is the guest tower," The Queen explained, "We have 4 guest rooms, you each can choose which one you would like."

"Thank you so much, Queen Marilynn." Alex bowed her head.

"Of course, my dear. Let me or my husband know if you need anything at all." She smiled, then walked away.

Louis held Katherine's hand as he led her up the steps. Prince Liam excused himself and hurried off to an adjacent tower. Niall climbed up the narrow staircase next, his eyes wide with excitement.

Harry offered his arm, "Shall I escort you to a room, Your Highness?"

Alex flicked him, but interlocked her arm with his, "Why do you keep pretending to be all polite and regal? I've seen you in your underwear, you know."

He chuckled as they slowly made their way up the stairs, "Of course I remember that lovely night. Seeing you in your knickers is a hard image to forget."

The Princess slipped her arm out and raised it to flick him again. Harry snatched her hand and interlocked their fingers. Alex stopped breathing. All of her senses were focused on the sensation of his warm hand being pressed against hers.

Harry continued to stroll up the steps, as if nothing had changed, "I'm taking you to the top room. It's a long walk, but the view is worth it."

Alex just nodded silently. She didn't dare speak, worried that something extremely dumb would leave her mouth. God, just holding this Prince's hand made her lose all train of thought. How would she survive this trip?

Niall had chosen the first room. Alex could only gauge a few details from the slightly ajar door. The room was decorated in pastel blues and greens. A small fireplace with an ottoman lay opposite from the large bed.

Harry followed her eyesight, "Comfy, but not that large. The toilet's really low to the ground. You have to haul yourself back up after you're done."

Alex laughed, "How do you know that much about the guest rooms?"

He shrugged, "I stayed in each one for a few days. It was after my mum first got married. I was really uneasy about living in a new place. So I... wanted to get to know it, I guess."

"That makes sense," Alex replied, "I couldn't imagine having to move into a palace at that age. I'm sure it was a lot to take in."

He nodded, "I asked Liam to do it with me, but he declined. Even at 15, Liam was too busy being the perfect little heir. So I asked Louis."

"That's cool," The Princess chimed in, "It's like an extended sleepover."

"Exactly," He smiled, "I thought it'd be fun, since he was the Captain's son and we were almost the same age. I got to know him a lot more, and he became my best friend. Your cousin probably took the third room, since that was Louis' favorite."

They passed the second room. The door was closed, but Harry filled Alex in on what was behind the barrier.

"We both hated that room. There were two beds, but each were way too small. There wasn't a desk or fireplace or anything. And the walls are painted this putrid yellow color."

The third room came into view. Katherine's luggage was already outside. Alex glimpsed the off-white walls and massive bed that was contained in one corner. Large bookshelves filled the room, stocked full of trinkets, books, and souvenirs.

"My stepdad travelled a lot when he was younger," Harry explained, "He got something from every single place he went to. When my mum married him, she made him put his collection somewhere else. She said it 'didn't go with the aesthetic of their room.'"

Alex giggled as they continued. Finally, they reached the top of the stair. Harry held the dark wooden door open. The Princess gasped as she stepped into her room.

She first noticed that the far wall was entirely made of glass. A sliding door led to a massive balcony, which was decked out with couches, plants, and bookshelves. The king-sized bed had a brown canopy, with intricate designs etched onto the four columns. A huge desk sat in a corner, facing the windows. The bedroom was gigantic.

"Wow," Alex breathed.

"Wait, until you get on the balcony," Harry waved her over as he unlatched the sliding door.

The Princess examined the flourishing city underneath her. Bright lights sparkled through the windows of shops, illuminating the winding cobblestone streets. Music flowed from a crowded pub. A couple bantered loudly as they walked home, arms slung around each other.

"It's beautiful." Alex said quietly.

"I know, that's why it's my favorite."

The two friends watched the village for a few moments, taking in the sounds of the city. A chill breeze wafted to Alex, making her shiver. Harry slipped an arm around her.

"You need to rest, travelling can take a lot out of you." He brought her back inside then latched the door shut.

"Goodnight, Harry." Alex smiled.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Alex raised up and planted a quick kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Your kingdom is wonderful. I can't wait to see more of it."

Harry smirked, "Well, get ready to see more of it tomorrow. I'm taking you and your cousin out for a ride. I'm sure Louis will want to go as well."

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

He scoffed, "Did you ever tell me where we were going on our late night adventures?"

Alex shrugged, "I guess that's fair."

Harry was about to turn towards the door, when he looked down at the open chest containing Alex's clothes. He pulled out a pastel yellow, flowy dress with a large bow on the back. He held it up.

"This is pretty. You should wear this tomorrow."

Alex took the dress from his hands, "I'm not going to wear it, just to spite you."

He chuckled, then opened the door.

"Goodnight, Alex."

Then, the Prince was gone.

Alex stared after him for a few moments, willing the blush on her cheeks to go away. She grabbed a hanger from the walk-in closet and hung the dress on the back of the door, so she wouldn't forget to wear it tomorrow.

"God, can I just move here already." Katherine splayed out on the picnic blanket, gazing at the clear blue sky.

Birds were cheerfully singing from a tree that bordered the colorful flower field. Their horses neighed softly from behind them. A butterfly jumped off a flower and flew to Alex's hand. She gently moved her arm to show her friends.

Louis laughed, "You must be lucky, Alex. For as many times as I've been here, I've never had one do that."

Harry carefully studied the bug. He was sitting to Alex's left. He kept having to reach over her to grab more chocolate covered strawberries from the basket. Not that the Princess was complaining.

"That would be a beautiful painting." Katherine smiled, "You in that gorgeous dress with a happy butterfly perched on your arm."

"Why don't you paint it?" Alex inquired.

"Do I look like I have art supplies?" Katherine chided.

"You paint?" Harry asked.

He placed a hand on the ground close to Alex's back, so he could look over at Katherine. Alex resisted the urge to lean back into his tan, muscular arm.

"She's really good," Louis replied, gazing down lovingly at the woman beside him.

"I haven't had much inspiration lately, though," Katherine frowned.

"What about you, Louis?" Alex asked the Captain, "What do you do to pass the time when you aren't working."

He shrugged. His blue eyes wandered to the expansive field of flowers that were gently waving in the wind. His shoulders tensed.

"Nothing really. Being the Captain requires a lot from me, so I don't have much time for hobbies," He eventually answered.

Harry frowned, "That's not true. You help me write music sometimes. He's a great singer."

Louis shrugged again. Katherine sat up and rubbed a hand soothingly across his back.

"You work yourself too hard," She said softly.

"I have to. It's my job." He spoke sternly.

The words stumbled out of Alex's mouth before she could fully think them through, "I doubt your dad would have wanted his son to work himself to death."

Louis glared at the Princess, "That is none of your business! How do you even know about my dad?"

Alex's face drained of color. Her brown eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Forget it. I need to get back to the palace anyways." Louis stood up and stalked off.

Katherine was silent as she hurried after him. They took their horses and fled back home.

Alex's hands were covering her mouth, "Oh god. I didn't mean to offend him."

Prince Harry's hand moved to the small of her back, "It's ok, he knows you didn't mean to. He's just been stressed recently. This was the first time he's taken a break in a while."

"Still, I shouldn't have said that about his dad. It was rude of me. How do I make it up to him?"

Alex looked down at her lap, causing her brown hair to sweep over her shoulder. Harry tucked the strands behind her ear. She savored the feeling of his warm hand gently brushing against her face.

"I'll take you to Bellisa tomorrow. It's the best village to go shopping in and it's not too far. You can buy Louis a gift to apologize."

Alex nodded, "That sounds good."

Harry slowly got up, then offered his hand to the Princess, "Come on, we should probably leave too. My mum will be mad if we're late for dinner."

Alex allowed the Prince to pull her up. They packed up the blanket and basket, then swung themselves onto their horses. 

Princess Alexandria took one last look at the beautiful field. Wydnon didn't have flowers for most of the year, due to their cold climate. She had never seen miles and miles of nothing but petals before today. Alex felt herself smile at the beautiful landscape, before following Prince Harry back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

The Prince and the Princess rode into Bellisa after lunch the next day. The large village was filled with dozens of bustling shops and restaurants. Alex cheerfully scanned the buildings as she walked beside Harry. Their boots smacked loudly against the winding cobblestone streets. 

Alex startled as a cool breeze wafted past her exposed legs. This was the first time in public she had worn a dress that did not fully cover her lower-half. The skirts of her black dress ended at her knees. The sheer covering that lay atop her shoulders shifted as another wave of air hit her. 

"What do you think Louis would want?" Alex stopped and peered into a shop window.

Beautiful gowns and suits hung on the mannequins. A sleek black suit jacket with silver detailing caught Alex's eye. She hurried into the store. 

The clerk greeted them with a large smile. Alex grabbed the jacket and turned to show Harry.

"I don't know if he'd like that," Harry answered, "He prefers simple, casual clothes."

"It'd look good on you though," Alex held the jacket up to Harry's chest.

The Prince shrugged and took the hanger from her. He studied the jacket carefully, before meeting Alex's eyes.

"If I buy this, can I pick out something for you to wear," Harry smirked at her.

She smiled, "Fine. And we both have to wear the clothes for the rest of today."

"Deal."

Harry stalked past her and started looking through the store. He ignored the gaudy dresses lining the aisle and instead headed to the back, where more comfortable pieces were. His green eyes scanned the wall, until they settled on a pure white wrap dress.

He grabbed the hanger and handed the dress to her. Alex's heart started racing. The dress would be the most scandalous thing she'd ever wear out in public. She could tell it would show a lot of her arms, legs, and cleavage. 

"Is that OK?" Harry asked concerned, reading her shocked expression.

"Oh, it's fine." Alex swallowed and accepted the dress.

At home, Alex wouldn't have been caught dead wearing this in front of a man. But, she wasn't in Wyndon. Women in Sora, even royalty, commonly wore revealing clothing. Alex shoved down her prude instincts and walked to the dressing room.

The dress was very comfortable. The thin skirt ended just above her knees. It complimented her boots nicely. She wrapped the pieces of fabric around her waist a few times before tying it into a bow on her back. 

She opened the curtain to show Harry. He had put on the suit jacket already, which matched his black pants and silky gray shirt. His lips formed a wide grin as he scanned her up and down.

"You look amazing," He drawled.

"You don't look half bad yourself," She replied.

The clerk kept insisting the two didn't need to pay, but Harry gave her money anyways. She folded Alex's old dress and placed it into a bag, before wishing them a good day.

They continued down the street. Alex shifted the fabric of her dress slightly. She was starting to feel discomfort in the bottom of her stomach, but she ignored it. It probably was soreness from riding to the flower field yesterday.

Harry's eyes lit up as a small bakery came into view. He silently grabbed Alex's hand and led her into the building. The tasty smell of fresh bread and chocolate wafted to Alex's nose. She walked up to the display case that held dozens of unique pastries. Harry started a conversation with the baker, who he seemed to know well.

Abruptly, Harry stopped talking. Alex whipped around as he shucked off his jacket and slipped it around her waist. He quickly said goodbye to the baker and ushered Alex out of the store. 

"Wait, where are we going? What's wrong?" Alex asked, her eyes wide as she studied Harry's concerned face.

The Prince stopped at a small table that was beside a lovely garden. He pulled out a chair and motioned for Alex to sit. He rubbed a hand over her back.

"You have a stain on your dress," He stated.

"A stain? How-" 

"I think you started her period."

Alex's face immediately turned bright red. Not only had she embarrassed herself, she had bled through the white dress Harry had just bought her.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said to her softly, "I'll go get you supplies. I'll be right back."

He strolled off into a nearby store. Alex just sat there, mortified. She didn't even pay attention to the chirping birds that flew past or the wonderful smelling flowers that were planted by her feet. She just stared down at the table.

The Princess couldn't help herself as tears started to flow down her face. She laid her head in her hands and started to sob. She held her stomach as her cramps increased in intensity. Her breathing grew harder and a wave of nausea hit her. 

"Hey, it's alright." Harry had returned. He set a bag down on the table and squatted next to Alex.

She quickly wiped her face, "T-Thanks." 

Alex tried to get herself to stop crying, but it just made the tears flow faster. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. His green eyes shimmered with worry. 

"I wanna explain why I'm crying so hard," She let out a half-hearted laugh, "So, you don't think I'm just a sensitive bitch."

"Don't say that," Harry lovingly chastised, wiping the tears away from her cheeks, "I would never think of you like that."

"Just... let me change clothes, then I'll explain." Alex nodded, then stood up and grabbed the two bags.

Harry stepped to the side as Alex hurried to a nearby restroom. She couldn't help but smile when she looked inside the bag Harry had brought. Inside was feminine products, clean underwear, chocolate, and bottles of water. She took off her dress and folded it neatly, even though it was practically ruined. She changed back into her black dress then returned to the table.

She sat down across from Harry. She took a long breath and met his eyes. Her mouth opened, but then she closed it again. God, where should she even start?

"My father has never had a son." She decided to start at the beginning, "He's always wanted one, so he would have an heir to the throne. My mom got pregnant when I was 10, with my brother-"

A sob escaped from Alex's mouth. She slapped a hand over her face as tears started pouring from her eyes again. Harry grasped her other hand and held it tightly. He remained silent, listening intently, waiting for her to finish.

"My mom... she had uh, complications during childbirth. So..." Alex took a shaky breath. Harry squeezed her hand again. "She didn't make it. And neither did her son. Every time I get my period, I'm reminded of my mom. And my brother... that I never got the chance to meet."

Harry slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle gently. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles on the back of her palm. Alex took a few breaths before continuing.

"Then, the King married Vanessa. And they tried, and tried for a baby, but Vanessa couldn't get pregnant. When I turned 18... they stopped trying."

Harry's eyes widened, confusion evident on his face.

"My father called me to the throne room and said it was my responsibility to produce an heir now." Alex let out another sob.

"But you don't want kids," Harry said softly.

"Cause I'm scared that I'll end up dead!" 

Alex's chest rose and fell as she breathed rapidly. Tears continued to stream down her face. She clutched the front of her dress with her hand. 

"I-I'm scared I'll die like my mom if I try to have a child. But, my father doesn't even care!"

She was going to vomit. Her hand moved from her clothes to her mouth again. 

Alex's breathing eventually steadied. Harry rested his forehead against their interlocked hands, waiting patiently for Alex to continue.

Alex wiped her face. Her heart rate slowed and she began to breathe normally. 

"Thank you... for listening. Only Katherine knew the real reason why I don't want children." Alex voice was still shaky. 

"Thank you for trusting me. I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Harry kissed her hand again.

"It just sucks," She weakly laughed, "I scared of fulfilling the only reason why I'm important to Wyndon."

"That's not true." Harry said sternly, "Your purpose in life does not revolve around you having children."

"I know, but it feels like my father thinks it does." 

They sat there quietly for a while, their hands still interlocked. Finally, Harry spoke again.

"When do you have to go back home?"

Alex shrugged, "The King never said when we had to. My plan is to stay here for as long as possible," She gave the Prince a small smile, "I'm trying to only focus on the next few weeks that I'll be spending here, with you. I can worry about my future once I get back."

Harry nodded and squeezed her hand once more. He startled as a rain droplet suddenly hit him square in the nose. Alex started laughing as he wiped his face and looked up.

Dark gray clouds had covered the once blue sky. Rain started to slam against the buildings and cobblestone streets. Alex jumped up and grabbed her bags. Harry dragged a hand through his now damp brown locks. 

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her through the city. Alex was howling with laughter as the two of them got absolutely drenched. They finally spotted a narrow awning, next to a group of restaurants. Harry slipped an arm around her waist as they slid underneath the roof. 

Their bodies were pressed close together, so they wouldn't continue to get hit by rain. Alex set the soaked bags down on the ground and smiled up at the Prince. He smirked, wrapping his other arm around her.

"Well, this day hasn't gone as planned." Alex giggled.

"Not at all," Harry agreed. 

Alex reached up and brushed some of the Prince's hair away from his face. She settled her arms on his shoulders. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few heartbeats. Rain hitting the cover over them drowned out the sound of their heavy breathing. 

In that moment, all of Alex's troubles melted away. Suddenly, she didn't think about how much longer she had left in Sora. She wasn't worried about who she would have to marry or when she would be forced to produce an heir. 

Harry was the only thing she could think about. The feeling of his drenched hair in her fingers. The warmness of his arms on her back. The constant sparkle of his green eyes. The trust and admiration she felt for him. 

Princess Alexandria rose to her toes and pressed her lips against Prince Harry's. He immediately tightened his grip around her. Her heart started racing. The butterfly in her stomach was on a rampage. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. Her feet eventually gave out, forcing the two to break apart against their wills. 

They were silent for a few breaths, their eyes wild. Alex's brown eyes once again trailed down to Harry's lips. This time, he leaned down and kissed her. 

They stayed like that for a while, their soaking wet bodies pressed together. The rain died down and people started to fill the streets again. Harry gently pulled away and straightened, but he still kept his arms tight around Alex.

"We should probably go," He said softly, "It'll get dark soon."

Alex nodded, then squatted down to get her bags. She stood back up and was greeted with another kiss. This one was much quicker, but it still sent her thoughts scattering and her stomach twisting into knots.

"God, it feels good to do that." Harry grabbed her hand, then pulled her onto the street.

They rushed to a store that had a diverse array of weapons on display. Alex's attention was immediately grabbed by a large black sword. Her pale hand wrapped around the deep red hilt. She hoisted it off the mount and held it safely out to Harry.

"This is a really cool sword," Alex grinned, "You think Louis would like it?"

"Definitely. He's been needing a new weapon anyways. Perfect choice."

Alex's cheeks reddened at the compliment as Harry took the sword from her. The clerk sheathed the sword and placed it in an ornate box. Harry started to reach into his pocket, when Alex grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, this is my gift for Louis. I'll pay for it." Alex frowned, then bent down to fetch her wallet from her boot.

Harry raised his hands in defense and stepped away, a smile shining on his face. The Prince grabbed the box while Alex paid. 

The Princess studied the sinking sun as they strolled through the city to get back to their horses. The night life was starting to awaken in Bellisa; bars started to fill up and random musicians took to the streets to perform.

Star and Moon, the twin black steeds Alex and Harry had chosen for this trip, neighed as their riders drew near. The Princess was about to climb on top of Moon, when Harry slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her. 

Alex smiled as Harry pulled away and swung himself on top of Star. Moon whinnied as Alex finally mounted him, then led him back to the palace.

"Katherine. Louis. Can I come in?" Alex asked through the closed door.

She had since changed out of her sopping wet dress. Now, she was wearing sweatpants and Harry's jacket he gave to her the night they went to the lake (no, she hadn't given it back yet). The box holding Louis' gift was clutched in her hands.

The door swung open, revealing Katherine wearing nothing but Louis' gray sweater. Her eyes widened at the present in her cousin's hand. She stepped to the side.

"I wanted to apologize for being so rude yesterday." Alex stepped in and held the box up.

Louis shook his head and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, "Oh, you don't have to apologize. I overreacted."

The Captain pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the Princesses.

"No, you were right. I'm sorry I talked about your dad. Harry told me about how you wanted to be Captain in his honor. I think that's really sweet. But, it was none of my business." Alex offered him the gift.

Louis took the box and brought it to the bed. Katherine wrapped her arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder to see what the present was. Louis opened the box and carefully picked up the sword.

"This is so cool! Did you get it in Bellisa?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah, Harry took me there today. It was a really pretty village," Alex shoved her hands in her pockets.

Louis set the sword down and latched the box closed. He turned to look back at Alex.

"You are right though. I am working myself too hard." He shook his head, "My dad wouldn't have wanted this."

Katherine planted a kiss on his cheek. Louis wrapped an arm tightly around her. 

"Just remember to take breaks, OK?" Alex smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed your gift." 

Alex was about to leave when Katherine spoke.

"Something happened to you." 

The Princess looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You're happier than usual. And you're wearing sweatpants in front of a guy."

Alex shrugged, "Can't I be more relaxed since we're not home?"

Katherine's brown eyes studied the Princess. A smile slowly formed onto her lips. Alex couldn't hide the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"You finally kissed Harry didn't you."

"...maybe."

Katherine shrieked. Louis' eyebrows raised, but he grinned fiercely.

"Niall owes me $5!" Katherine exclaimed.

Alex rolled her eyes then turned back towards the door. She said goodnight to the couple and promised Katherine to tell her about her day with Harry tomorrow. The Princess climbed the rest of the stairs and entered her room. 

As she curled up on her bed, she couldn't help but dream about what the rest of her trip will be like.


	11. Chapter 11

The fireplace crackled, illuminating the main hall. Louis sliced the black sword through the air, getting used to the new weapon. Katherine gazed at him from where she sat on the plush red rug. Niall grumbled as he slammed a book shut, then moved to the tall bookshelf at the side of the room. Harry hummed quietly to Alex, who was tucked into his chest. She was trying to decode the old-fashioned syntax of an ancient Soran document. 

It had been a few days since Alex had given Louis the apology gift. Not much had happened since that day. The friends could usually be found in the library or in the main hall, studying books or asking the Prince and the Captain questions. 

Alex shivered, tucking herself further into Harry's warm body. The palace always grew extremely cold at night, even with the fireplace on. He pressed a hand against the plushie dolphin that was situated across Alex's hips. Harry had bought it for her the day after their trip to Bellisa. The dolphin was placed in a pot and heated over the fire for a while. The residual warmth helped alleviate Alex's painful cramps.

This had been the first time that Alex didn't lock herself in her room for the entirety of her period. Thoughts of her mother's death or frightening future had been minimal this time. The Princess' mind was constantly preoccupied with thoughts of a certain Soran Prince.

"How the hell do you play Gak?" Niall questioned, "The rules make no sense."

He held the book out for Harry to see. The page listed dozens of rules for the game and had an illustration of two teams playing.

"Gak!" Katherine laughed, "That sounds like another work for vomit."

"It's a popular sport here. We've played it for centuries." Louis wiped away the sweat that was collecting on his forehead.

"That doesn't make up for the ugly name." Alex snorted. 

"It's actually quite fun," Harry shrugged, "I'd rather just show you how to play. It'd be hard to explain the rules without actually doing a game."

"I'm always up for learning a new sport," Niall closed the book and moseyed to a black recliner behind Katherine. 

"I'll teach you tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh?" Alex set her book down and looked up at Harry, "What's happening in the morning?"

He smirked, "You'll see."

Her stomach twisted with excitement. She smiled and let her brown eyes trail down Harry's tan face, until they settled on his lips. Alex quickly kissed him before returning to her book. The Prince rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. 

Harry startled as his brother came charging into the room. Liam rubbed his hands together as he paced back and forth. 

Louis dropped his arm, "What's wrong Liam?"

The Prince's eyes were wide. A large grin was plastered to his face. 

"The Cyrian Princess." He stated, brown eyes shining, "She's coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Alex gave up on her book and placed it on the table next to her. 

"Wasn't she supposed to come later this year?" Louis placed his sword back in its' box and sat down next to Katherine. 

"She decided to come earlier, so Sora and Cyrus can form an alliance. Do you know what this means?" Liam looked at his brother.

"You're going to form a marriage alliance." Harry answered. 

"I'm going to meet my wife tomorrow!" Prince Liam clasped his hands together in front of his chest.

This was the first time Alex had seen him like this. Gone was the perfect robotic prince. In its place stood an actual 23 year old man, who was elated to meet his future wife. 

"That's great Liam," Katherine smiled, "I'm sure she'll be lovely."

"What time is she arriving?" Niall asked.

"In the afternoon." Liam looked off, dreaming about tomorrow.

Harry's green eyes found Niall's blue ones. The Prince frowned and mouthed Sorry. Niall shrugged and waved a hand in dismissal. They'd have plenty of other days to play a game of Gak. 

Liam plopped himself down on the couch next to Alex and Harry, still gazing at nothing. He snatched the dolphin from Alex's lap and squeezed it against his chest. Alex made a small noise of protest at the loss of warmth. 

"I wonder what she'll look like." Liam sighed, "I can't wait to meet her. I hope she'll have the prettiest blue eyes and gorgeous long blonde hair."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked down at Alex and shook his head. Alex raised an eyebrow, before realizing what Harry had figured out. 

Cyrus was a small kingdom at the bottom of the continent. They had a rich history and culture. Cyrians were known for their light brown, almost golden, eyes and pure black hair. 

Liam was definitely in for a surprise tomorrow. Alex frowned, but didn't say anything as the Prince continued to spew about his dream woman. 

Eventually, Niall made a poor excuse about being tired, and darted to his room. Katherine and Louis said goodbye then left as well. Alex slipped off Harry's lap as the Prince turned to his brother.

"I'm happy for you Liam. I can't wait to meet her." 

Liam handed the dolphin to Harry, "Tomorrow can't come fast enough. Goodnight, you two."

Harry accepted the dolphin, then encircled Alex's waist with his free arm. He led her up the many stairs to her bedroom. Once they reached the door, Harry stopped. His green eyes looked down at the Princess.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked gently, "We can take this slowly, if you'd like."

"What even is this?" Alex half-heartedly chuckled.

"This can be anything you want it to be," Harry was practically whispering. His eyes were full of love.

Princess Alexandria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry squeezed her tight against him. They were both panting when Alex eventually pulled away.

"Not tonight... but soon." She promised.

Harry smirked, then held out the dolphin, "I'll be back in the morning, then."

Alex grabbed the dolphin, then pressed another kiss to Harry's cheek, "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, love." 

Her face heated and her heat beat quickened at what Harry called her. She stepped inside her room, then closed the door and leaned against it. She held the dolphin close to her chest and smiled brightly.

The village of Peri was gorgeous in the mornings. The bakery and candy shops had their windows open, allowing the smell of their sweets to waft into the roads and entice customers. A few people were strolling on the stone streets, looking at the dozens of shops. Almost all of them said good morning to Harry, who replied with a bright smile. 

The Prince had promised Alex it wouldn't rain, so she decided to pick a more luxurious outfit. Her light pink dress had beautiful floral designs from her waist to the floor. The sleeves were puffy and hung off her shoulders. 

"Are we going somewhere specific?" Alex asked, "Or did you just want to show me all of Peri?"

Harry squeezed her hand, "We're going to visit one of my mates. I think you'll like her. Her house isn't too much further." 

She immediately brightened. Harry hadn't told her too much about the friends he had in Sora, besides Louis. She loved learning more about the Prince.

Her boyfriend, now.

She'd never had one of those before. 

They circled around a large fountain then continued up a street. More people started to congregate outside as the sun rose higher in the sky. The Prince led her down a small side road. They stopped in front of a narrow red house. 

Alex followed Harry up a few steps and to the front door. He knocked in a specific rhythm, then stepped back. An arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his side. She automatically laid her head on his shoulder.

The white door clicked open, revealing a woman Alex immediately recognized. She was the one that pulled Harry and Louis away from the masquerade ball. Had saved them, really, from King Millard's wrath. 

A black tool belt was slung across her torso. Rusty goggles were settled on the top of her head. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled, and held out a reddish-brown hand. 

"It's so great to meet you, I'm Josephine." 

Alex immediately shook her callused hand, "Hi! I'm Alex, but you probably know that already."

Josephine's brown eyes flicked to Harry. She winked, "I guess you finally grew some balls and kissed her."

She turned and walked into her house. Harry rolled his eyes while Alex burst out laughing. 

Her giggling stopped as looked around Josephine's home. Miscellaneous pieces of metal, wood, and string lay scattered across a table. The front room transitioned seamlessly into the kitchen, which was in the back. A flight of stairs was situated on the left. 

"You're one to talk. Have you told Charlotte how you feel yet?" Harry frowned.

Josephine spun back around, eyes wide, "It's different!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "I disagree."

She glared at him then plopped down at the table. Alex wandered over and looked at what Josephine had picked up.

"Is that a violin?" Alex asked.

"Sure is," Josephine was still flustered from Harry's accusation. She held up the dark brown instrument so Alex could see.

"Josie's the one that got me into music." Harry smiled at his friend.

"My mom showed me how to make them. She taught me so she could retire early." Josephine laughed. 

"Do you have a shop?" Alex scanned Josie's hands intently as she fastened a string onto the violin.

"She has one near the palace. Charlotte works there. Hmm, maybe we should go tell her Josie says hi." Harry smirked.

Josie set down the instrument, her eyes flashing, "Don't you dare."

The Prince laughed, his green eyes sparkling. He wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, "Hey, if I could do it, then so could you."

She didn't look up from her work as she spoke, "I was going to give you a new guitar, you know. But now I don't think I'm going to."

Harry frowned. Alex's face lit up.

"That sounds so cool," The Princess smiled, "Could I see it?"

Josie returned her smile. She stood up and motioned for them to follow her. The instrument maker led them up the stairs and into her small bedroom. 

A large acoustic guitar was presented to Alex. It had a starry night sky painted on the wood. She carefully took it from Josie's hands.

"This is beautiful." Alex said.

"Thank you. Make sure he takes good care of it." Josie pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

Harry threw up his hands in defense, before taking the guitar from Alex. He strummed it, then looked at his friend and smiled.

"It's perfect for the festival. Thank you so much, Josie." 

"The festival?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Peri's holding an Arts and Music festival in a few days," Josie answered, "It's common for musicians to always have their instrument on hand throughout the entire day."

"You're gonna love it," He handed the instrument back to Josie so she could place it in a navy blue guitar case.

"That sounds amazing. I wish Wyndon had festivals like you guys do."

Harry opened his mouth to respond when a loud crash happened downstairs. The three rushed out of the bedroom and down the staircase, where they were met with a panting servant. He quickly straightened his clothes and cleared his throat, before bowing to the royals.

"Princess Ophelia is arriving any moment. King Simon requests your presence back at the palace as soon as possible."

"She's coming already?" Alex cocked her head as Josie disappeared back upstairs.

She hurried back to the royals and handed Harry the guitar case. He quickly hugged her, then grabbed Alex's hand and ran out the door. They raced to the castle, the servant attempting to keep up. 

The Princess let a loud laugh escape from her mouth. One hand was squeezing the skirts of her dress, so she wouldn't trip. The village of Peri was a blur as they rushed to make it in time. A few pedestrians shouted at them and waved. 

They came to a halt in front of the palace, where the Soran royals and Alex's friends were waiting. Katherine raised an eyebrow at her cousin. Alex slid beside Katherine and fixed her dress. Harry walked next to his brother and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Prince Liam was positioned at the front of their group. His brown eyes were wide and bright. His short hair was caked in gel and hairspray, to allow it to defy gravity. He was grinning with excitement. 

"I can't wait," He turned to his brother, "I'm finally going to meet my wife."

Harry squeezed his shoulder, then let his arm fall. The distant sounds of horses filled Alex's ears. Katherine grabbed her hand, a smile on her face. 

A pair of pure white steeds came trotting into the palace yard, pulling a large black carriage. Liam tensed, balling his hands into fists. The horses pulled to the side, letting the group see the entire coach. The door swung open and the Princess of Cyrus stepped out. 

Alex immediately brightened. She was beautiful.

She was wearing a revealing light gray outfit that stood out against her dark brown skin. The clothes only fully covered her breasts and waist. Her torso and thighs were decorated with thin strips of lace that crossed back and forth over her body. A sheet of sheer fabric flowed from her pelvis down to the ground. Her knee high boots clicked against the ground as she strutted towards them. 

Her light brown eyes scanned the crowd, giving each of them a kind smile. Her short black hair fell forward as she bowed low, taking her time before rising and finally speaking.

"I am Princess Ophelia. Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

No one spoke for a few moments. Alex dared a glance at Prince Liam, who's whole demeanor had changed. He didn't appear mad necessarily, just shocked. 

"I don't know what he was expecting," Niall whispered to Alex, "She looks like every description of a Cyrian I've ever read."

"Her dress is also very trendy in Cyrus," Katherine added quietly, "Their climate is miserablely hot, so they have to wear revealing stuff like that. It's like Kylia."

Louis gently shushed them as King Simon cleared his throat. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Ophelia. My son is extremely interested in getting to know you. Why don't we step into the palace and have a feast, in your honor."

Ophelia bowed her head, "Thank you, King Simon. That would be lovely."

They filed into the dining hall. Harry slid his arm around Alex's waist and led her to the seat next to the Princess. He then moved to the other side of the table and sat next to his brother. Liam settled down directly across from Ophelia. His eyes were sparkling again. 

Ophelia and Alex got along instantly. They started to talk about Ophelia's many siblings and how different they all were. Katherine jumped into their conversation when Ophelia mentioned Cyrus' interesting fashion. 

Princess Alexandria kept glancing at Liam, seeing if she should stop her conversation so Liam could get to know the woman he might marry. Her eyes met Harry's, who gave her a small nod.

"Princess Ophelia, are you liking Sora so far?" Alex turned her body so she wasn't entirely facing the Princess anymore.

"It's fantastic, though I would love to see more of it." She smiled at the two Princes sitting across from her.

Harry took his cue. He patted Liam on the back, "My brother would be honored to show you around. Isn't that right, Liam?"

The Prince blinked, realizing he had just been spoken to, "Ah, yes. I would. We can go anytime you'd like."

"How about tomorrow? I would love to go shopping in Peri." Ophelia said.

"Sound's like a plan- I mean, that would be lovely. I cannot wait."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Liam swiftly looked down at his plate and continued eating. When it was obvious Liam would not speak again, Alex turned back to the Princess and continued talking.

Ophelia politely excused herself once everyone had finished eating, stating she needed to unpack. Harry's green eyes looked at Alex, then he stood up and silently walked away.

Princess Alexandria thanked the King and Queen for the feast, before excusing herself. She followed the Prince into the main hall. He was staring at the fireplace, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" Alex slid her arms around his waist and nuzzled herself into his chest.

"I have never seen Liam like that" Harry chuckled, "He really likes the Princess."

"I do too," Alex smiled, "She was really kind. She would be a great Queen to Sora."

"Yeah-"

Liam came storming out of the dining hall before Harry could finish. His once pristine hair was now wild, due to him dragging his hands through it a million times. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Harry," Liam took a deep breath, "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

"Of course." Harry nodded.

He gave Alex a swift peck on the lips before releasing her and following his brother out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"This could work too,"

Princess Alexandria grabbed the lilac gown and turned around, holding it up to her body. Prince Harry cocked his head and scanned the dress.

"That's really pretty. It'd look great on you."

Alex's cheeks heated as she handed the outfit to Harry, then looked back in the closet. She slowly sifted through her clothes, examining each dress.

"Ophelia's coming, right?" Alex's brown eyes quickly glanced back at the Prince.

"Liam said she was." Harry answered.

"How was their day in Peri anyways? I didn't have a chance to ask Ophelia about it at dinner."

"Fine... I guess."

Alex dropped the skirt she was holding and looked at Harry, "Just fine?"

Harry shrugged. He sat down on the foot of Alex's bed.

"When Liam pulled me aside the other day, he told me about how much he liked Ophelia. And how he was ready to marry her right now. He realized today that... she's not who he thought she was."

"I mean, they did just meet." Alex moved to sit down next to him.

Harry shook his head, causing his curly brown hair to fall in his face. Alex instinctively brushed it out of his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. 

"I hope he's not too distraught over it," Harry continued, "They will probably get married."

The Princess slipped her hand into his, then laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know, it's funny. Zayn's story about wanting to find true love didn't surprise me. Most of the royals I've met have hated the idea of arranged marriage. When Liam came running into the room that night, talking about Ophelia, he looked elated. Even though he had never met her before." Alex spoke

"That's Liam for you," Harry chuckled, "He's always strived to be the perfect Prince, ever since he was born. He always knew he probably wouldn't marry someone for love. I mean, his own parents didn't, they formed a marriage alliance as well."

"That's sad. It makes me wonder who he would have naturally fallen in love with."

"Probably someone with long blonde hair and blue eyes."

Alex laughed, "The look on his face when he realized Ophelia was exactly the opposite of that description." 

They were silent for a few moments, taking in the sounds of the village at night. Alex's attention floated back to the closet, where a dress she'd never worn before caught her eye.

She jumped up and fished it out. The vast array of pastel colors that streaked the fluffy skirts had intrigued her. The strapless light pink bodice looked regal, due to the silver beading that formed intricate designs on it.

"I think I like this one the best," She held out the dress to Harry, who had risen from the bed.

"It's gorgeous," He breathed, sliding his hands through the soft fabric.

He turned his face slightly and met Alex's eyes, "Almost as gorgeous as you."

She shook her head, her face heating up again. Alex hung the dress on the back of the closet door. She heard Harry's soft footsteps on the carpet floor, until he stopped behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She automatically leaned back against him.

"I can't wait to show you the festival," Harry said softly into her ear, "You're gonna love it."

Alex smiled. The two royals stood in silence for a while. Finally, Harry spoke.

"We should get to sleep. The festival will start early tomorrow."

The Princess shifted in his arms, until she was facing him. She noticed the questioning look in his eyes. Her body heated up just at the thought of what they could do tonight. But it also made her wary.

Ever since she had "the talk," Alex knew it would not be appropriate for her to ever have sex. Not until marriage, at least. She had wanted to on many occasions, but she couldn't bring herself to rebel in that way.

She had never broken any of the rules she had to uphold as a Princess. Not until Harry came into her life.

This was the first time Alex was truly considering it. It'd be better for her first time to be with a man she trusted and was comfortable around. A man she loved.

But suddenly her hands were fidgeting and her face paled. She was shaking her head without even meaning to.

"Hey, it's OK," Harry pulled her into a hug. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him.

"We don't have to do anything tonight. I would never want to make you uncomfortable." Harry's voice broke.

"Just... not tonight. Not now." Alex removed her face from his shoulder and looked at him, "I do want to do it, truly. I... I want you to be my first." She shyly smiled.

His eyes softened. He gently pressed his lips against hers.

"But, even if we don't have sex, can you stay with me tonight?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Harry immediately responded.

He kissed her again quickly. Then he released her, so she could change. Alex heard Harry pad towards the bed as she turned to her dresser and grabbed an oversized blue sweater. Her breath quickened as Harry climbed onto the bed. She knew he was looking at her.

Alex unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them down her legs, revealing red lace underwear. Harry's breath hitched.

"God you're evil," Harry drawled.

She lightly laughed as she stepped out of her pants. The Princess was about to reach for her shirt when she stopped.

"I don't have to look if you don't want me to." Harry spoke.

"I'm not trying to tease you," Alex responded. She turned, "I thought that if I could undress in front of you... then I am truly comfortable with you."

"And are you?" Harry's gaze remained fixed on her eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.

The thought of having sex didn't seem so daunting anymore. It wasn't a frowned-upon activity that was inappropriate for a Princess. It wasn't dangerous or immature.

It was a normal part of life that Alex was ready to partake in. At her own pace.

Alex turned back around then reached for the end of her shirt. She pulled it off slowly, letting Harry take in all of her. Her hands reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. The fabric made a soft sound as it hit the floor.

She leaned down, pushing her ass out more then she needed to, and grabbed the sweater. It only covered the tops of her thighs.

Harry rolled his eyes as Alex walked to the bed and slipped under the covers. He made to join her when The Princess grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me? Where's my striptease?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. He stood up and pulled off his shirt. Alex tensed as she took in his tan abs. He shucked off his pants then crossed his arms.

"Was that sufficient enough for you, Your Highness?"

Alex beamed, "Yes it was."

The Prince crawled back into the bed. Alex was going to tease him more underneath the sheets, but a wave of exhaustion hit her. Instead, she cuddled her body into Harry's. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Goodnight, Harry." Alex said wearily.

"Goodnight, baby." Harry kissed her forehead.

Princess Alexandria quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep, curled up tightly in the Prince's arms. 

She was awoken by the sensation of her body being pulled closer to the Prince.

"Wake up, Alex," Harry whispered softly, "We have to get ready."

Her eyes fluttered open. It was still dark outside. She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Five more minutes," she whined.

The Prince chuckled and combed his hand through her hair. He gently brought her face to his and kissed her.

That woke her up.

When they parted, she smiled brightly. Harry's green eyes sparkled as they looked at her. But his lips had formed a hard line.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, brushing his tangled hair away from his face.

"I..." he hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, Harry." She started to stroke his cheek with her thumb, "What's wrong."

He let out a light sigh. His lips started to morph into a small smirk.

"I want to fuck you so badly."

The Princess' entire body started to heat up. Her eyes widened. She became intensely aware of the area between her thighs.

Harry continued, "I won't until you're ready, but God Alex. Just knowing that all you're wearing is that sweater and that fucking lace."

Her body was tense. She pushed herself against Harry more, causing him to groan slightly. Before she could connect their lips, her eyes flicked to the window. The sun was starting to rise.

"Shit," she muttered, "I wish we hadn't promised to meet them so early."

Harry chuckled. He pulled her closer and softly kissed her neck.

"I guess we'll have to continue this tonight," He whispered against her skin.

Harry released her, then crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Alex hesitated for a few moments, taking in all that had happened.

The Princess was already dreading how hard it would be to focus for the rest of the day.

Finally, she forced herself out of bed. Harry helped her tie up her gown, then he went to his own bedroom to get ready. Alex applied some light makeup and curled her hair. By that time, her friends would probably be downstairs waiting. She slipped on nude ballet flats then fled downstairs.

The deep red of Katherine's dress matched the main hall's rug. The Princess turned when she heard her cousin approach. Her dark red lips formed a smile.

"You look beautiful, Alex. I love that dress."

"Isn't it pretty?" Alex looked down at her clothes.

When she looked up, she met Ophelia's golden eyes. The Princess of Cyrus was wearing a rich blue dress with silver embroidery. A dainty silver tiara sat atop her curled black locks. A flute was clutched in her right hand.

She was standing next to Niall, who's face was bright red. His blue eyes were wide and sparkling. Alex raised an eyebrow at him, but he just grinned in response.

"That dress is quite lovely," Ophelia smiled and drifted over to Alex.

"I didn't know you play the flute," Alex motioned to the instrument in the Princess' hand.

"Yes, I have since I was a little girl. I'm not that good at it though," She shrugged, "I could never sit still during my lessons."

Their conversation was interrupted by Harry and Louis chatting loudly. The Prince had his new guitar strapped to his back. The Captain was carrying a bright red instrument case.

"What instrument do you play, Louis?" Niall called to him.

The pair joined the friends in the main hall. Harry came to a stop behind Alex and swept his arms around her waist. Louis squatted down next to Katherine and opened the case, then slid it to Niall. Inside was a pitch black violin and bow.

"You still haven't played for me," Katherine frowned up at him.

The Captain pulled her into his side and kissed her head, "I only know a few songs. I was saving them for today."

Niall carefully took out the violin and bow, then handed them to Louis. As he was bringing the case to the side of the room for storage, Liam came hustling down the stairs of his tower.

The Prince was carrying dark green bagpipes.

"Sorry, I'm late." Liam panted, then straightened and gave Ophelia a bright smile, "Let's go!"

Ophelia tried to intertwine her arm with Liam's, but his hands were full with the bagpipes. Niall stepped forward and offered her his arm, which she immediately took. Harry slipped his hand into Alex's, then led her into the village of Peri. Katherine and Louis followed behind them.

Even though it was early in the morning, the city was bustling with activity. Buildings were decked out in colorful fabrics that hung out of windows and in front of doors. The smell of various foods wafted through the streets. People were singing and dancing in large groups. Children were playing games and laughing hysterically.

"This is amazing," Alex beamed as she looked around.

Harry smiled down at her, "It's one of my favorite times of year."

Katherine hurried to the a stall and grabbed a few glasses. She handed one to Alex, then took a sip of the other.

Katherine frowned, "It's not alcoholic?"

"It's 8 in the morning." Harry raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "So?"

Alex cautiously smelled the drink, then took a sip. It was extremely sweet, with a prominent taste of apple and watermelon.

"That's really good," Alex handed the cup to Harry, "What is it?"

Louis answered as Harry tasted the drink, "Every year, people make completely new foods and drinks. Sometimes I wish it wasn't like that though, I really liked the dishes last year."

The Prince handed the drink back to her. Ophelia and Niall had appeared by his side, each with a drink of their own. Alex peered behind her to see Liam walk a few yards ahead, realize everyone else had stopped, then rush back to the group. He stopped next to Louis, clutching his bagpipes.

"You should try this drink, Liam." Ophelia smiled.

The Prince nodded, then silently went to the stand to get a drink. By the time he came back, Ophelia and Niall had started another conversation. Something about how fast they've ever gotten a horse to run.

The group finished their drinks, then returned their glasses and continued meandering through the city. A soft melody started to play a few blocks ahead of them. As they got closer, Alex realized it was a cello making the sounds. The song was cheery and fast.

Harry let go of her hand and swung his guitar around so he could play it. He started strumming a soft harmony.

They wandered closer to the cellist, who's eyes widened as he realized who had joined his song. Ophelia slipped her arm out of Niall's and readied her flute. She started creating her own melody, that matched the cellist's perfectly. Louis nodded his head along for a few measures, before propping his violin under his chin. He played soft, long chords that went along with the other musicians, but still added texture to the piece.

People had started to congregate around the players now. A few people danced and clapped along, smiling at the beautiful music. The group played for a while, dazzling the crowd with their amazing improvisation skills.

The cellist eventually slowed down and got quieter, indicating the song was about to end. The musicians played their last note, then halted. The crowd burst into applause.

Alex looked over at Harry. He had a huge grin on his face.

"That was beautiful." The Princess said as Harry positioned the guitar on his back once again.

He slid his hands around her hips and leaned down to kiss her.

"I would have joined in," Liam jiggled his bagpipes, "But I couldn't quite catch the key."

"Maybe next time," Harry patted his brother on the back.

The cellist gently laid his cello on the floor and hurried to the group. He held out his hand to Harry.

"Prince Harry, it was an honor to play with you." 

Harry shook his hand, "It was great playing with you too. What's your name?"

"Geoffrey, Your Highness." He bowed.

The Prince smiled, "You're an amazing musician Geoffrey. Thank you for starting that lovely song."

Geoffrey nodded and grinned, then returned to his instrument. The group continued exploring the city. Every so often they'd grab small snacks and drinks. Or join a soloist by improvising harmonies. After a few hours, Alex's stomach started to growl.

"I think I might need to eat something," She frowned.

"Same, I'm starving." Katherine nodded.

"Well come on then," Louis tugged Katherine's hand, "I know just the place."

Louis led them to a small restaurant in the heart of the city. They were seated on a large balcony, overlooking an enormous fountain. The shrill sounds of a piccolo drifted to Alex's ears.

A waiter immediately brought them large platters of food. The friends started passing the dishes around, filling their plates. Katherine handed Alex a plate of roasted chicken. The Princess grabbed a few pieces, then leaned over Harry to give the dish to Niall. Ophelia, who sat across from her, raised an eyebrow.

"He's vegetarian." Alex motioned to Harry, "I wasn't just being rude." She laughed.

"Oh OK. That's admirable of you, Prince Harry. I want to stop eating animals, but I like steak too much. And I do enjoy hunting." Ophelia frowned.

"I like hunting too," Niall chimed in, "If we use the animal for food and materials, of course. It's such an adrenaline rush."

"Exactly." The Princess smiled warmly to Niall.

"Ah, isn't he just perfect." Liam snapped, "He likes hunting too. Why don't you just marry him right now!" 

The table fell silent. Niall set down the dish he was holding and turned to look at Liam.

"I-"

"I need to use the bathroom." Harry rose, "Come with me, Liam."

The Prince stood up. His bagpipes made a loud thud as they slammed on the table. Liam marched off after his brother.

"What was that about?" Katherine asked. 

"I don't know what I did to offend him," Niall's eyes were filled with concern.

"I..." Ophelia began to speak, then stopped.

"What's wrong Ophelia?" Alex reached across the table and took her hand.

The Princess took a deep breath, "I'm not what he expected."

Everyone was silent. She wasn't wrong.

"I can't be Queen of Sora." She shook her head, "I barely even know this place."

"But you could learn it," Louis smiled kindly.

"I just- Do I even want to be Queen at all? Being a Queen means... politics and diplomacy and being kept in a castle for weeks upon weeks." Ophelia was squeezing Alex's hand, "I don't think that's what I want."

"What do you want?" Katherine softly asked.

Ophelia hesitated, "I want to travel. To go out and hunt and play dumb sports and learn about nature. To not have to worry about economics and citizens. I can't be what Liam wants me to be. What he needs me to be."

"And that's OK." Alex responded, "You can't force yourself to be someone you aren't. You can't live like that... trust me, I know. I'm sure Cyrus and Sora can form an alliance without a marriage."

Ophelia's light brown eyes drifted to Alex's face, then Niall's. She nodded.

"You're right. I'll tell him."

"Harry's probably telling him the same thing right now." Louis said. 

The group returned to their meals. Niall and Ophelia started another light conversation about the various sports she participated in as a child. Eventually, the Princes of Sora returned to the table. 

Harry's expression was serious, but he gave Alex a small smile as he sat back down. Liam walked to his chair, but didn't sit. He looked to Ophelia.

"I would like to apologize. Princess Ophelia, I'm sorry I was rude to you." He looked at Niall, "Niall, I'm sorry I was rude to you. I think it would be in our best interest for Sora to form an alliance with both Wyndon and Cyrus... without any marriages."

"Oi. Don't speak too soon." Louis slung his arm around Katherine's shoulders.

"Speak for yourself," Harry slid his hand into Alex's.

Princess Alexandria started blushing as Katherine threw her head back and laughed. 

Ophelia chuckled and grabbed Liam's hand, "I agree with that Liam. I accept your apology."

Prince Liam sat back down. They sat in the restaurant for a while, enjoying their food and the music that wafted in from the street. By the time they left, the sun was already starting to set. 

"You start a song, Liam." Princess Ophelia said as they walked up to the magnificent fountain near the center of the city, "I haven't gotten to hear you play."

"Is that the only instrument you know?" Katherine eyed the bagpipes suspiciously.

"This and the triangle." Liam answered.

Katherine opened her mouth to answer, but Liam had already started playing. The bagpipes produced a clear, airy sound that made everyone in the street stop and look. Many Sorans recognized their Prince, and crowded around the fountain to watch him play. 

After a few moments, Ophelia started to play her flute. Then, Louis added violin. Harry strummed his guitar but he kept it quiet, letting his brother shine. 

No one danced. They all just stood and listened to their Prince and his friends play a smooth, bright song. The music slowly came to an end. The crowd applauded and cheered loudly. 

Liam's face was red and his brown eyes were sparkling. The Sorans then dispersed, many still delighted from the beautiful music they just heard. 

Katherine grabbed Louis' hand and led the group to a few more stands. They danced, sang, and laughed into the night. It was around 3 in the morning when the friends finally drug themselves back to the palace. 

Harry silently walked with Alex to her room and helped her take off her dress. She was too tired to realize this was the first time he had seen her breasts. The Princess threw on Harry's jacket then climbed into bed. The Prince took off his shirt and promptly followed. 

Before Alex could drift off to sleep, she realized they didn't continue what they had started this morning. She was about to to say something, when Harry's heavy breaths made her close her mouth.

The Prince was fast asleep. Alex smiled, then curled her body against his. She finally let sleep overtake her.


	13. Chapter 13

Princess Alexandria woke to find herself alone in the bedroom. She frowned, then slowly crawled out of from under the covers. Her body was sore from walking and dancing all day at the festival.

She was about to wash up in the bathroom, when she realized something was hung on the closet door. A dark green wrap dress, similar to the one she ruined in Bellisa, greeted her. There was a small slip of paper attached to the hanger.

Meet me downstairs once you wake up - H

Her stomach fluttered with excitement. She immediately grabbed the dress and changed. She quickly dragged a comb through her hair then rushed out of her room to meet the Prince.

Harry smiled when he saw her. Today, he had chosen to wear black shorts and a white short sleeve button-up. A picnic basket sat at his side.

"Where are we going?" Alex wrapped her arms around him.

"It's a surprise, of course." Harry bent down to connect their lips.

He grabbed the basket, then took Alex's hand and led her to the back of the palace. They made their way to the stables, where two steeds were already waiting for them.

"We're not going too far," Harry spoke as he mounted his horse.

Alex stroked the soft black fur of the animal, then hoisted herself onto him. Star whinnied loudly as Alex pushed him into a trot.

The steeds meandered their way through Peri. Once their hooves stepped off the cobblestone streets and onto dirt, their riders told them to start running.

The Princess was truly relaxed as she took in the grassy plain. A few rabbits raced beside her for a while, before stopping to eat some berries. The sounds of Harry singing an old Soran folk song filled her ears.

The Prince slowed his horse. Alex followed suit. They slowly approached a sparkling lake.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You didn't tell me we were swimming."

Harry dismounted, then looked at Alex and pouted, "But then you wouldn't have worn the dress I bought you."

The Princess shook her head, then hopped off Star. She helped Harry lay out a picnic blanket in the grass next to the shining body of water.

The air was extremely humid. Alex pulled at the wet strands of hair that rested at the base of her neck. She twisted her locks into a ponytail.

"God, it's hot." She muttered.

"Welcome to Sora," Harry laughed.

He sat down and started bringing out food from the basket. Alex stood behind him and bent down to tie his curly brown hair into a small bun. The Prince smiled appreciatively at her as she sat down next to him.

"So, all of Sora is just grass plains and humidity?" Alex popped a grape into her mouth.

"Pretty much," Harry answered as he grabbed a piece of watermelon, "Except for the coast, which is just sand and humidity."

"What about where you grew up?"

"I grew up on the beach actually. It's this small little village called Mitsa. It's not much but..." He shrugged, "It was where I was born. Back then, I wasn't mad that my mom remarried, but that we had to move."

"Have you gone back since then?"

"I bought a house there actually. I don't get to go as often as I'd like." He met Alex's eyes, "I wanna take you there someday."

She smiled, "I would love that."

They continued eating and talking about Harry's hometown. The festivities of yesterday had left them both exhausted, so they did not wake up until the afternoon. The midday sun beat down on them. Even with Alex's hair tied back, she was still sweating profusely.

"Jumping in that water looks more appealing every second," she said, gazing at the lake in front of them.

Harry followed her gaze, "I'll pack up the food, you can go ahead and get in."

Alex immediately got up and walked to the lake. She dipped her foot in. Crisp water greeted her, instantly cooling her down.

She reached behind her and slowly untied her dress. The noises of Harry gathering the food suddenly halted. Alex couldn't help but smirk as she unzipped her dress and let the green fabric hit the grassy floor.

"You're so cruel to me," Harry complained as he latched the basket shut.

The Prince rose and started to walk towards her. She undid the clasp of her bra, then slipped it off her shoulders. Finally, she pulled her underwear off of her body.

She felt Harry's hand briefly touch her shoulder, before she sprinted to the lake and jumped in.

Her ponytail had come undone from the impact. She swept her hair off her face and turned to smile at Harry. His clothes and hair were now soaked.

The Prince glared at her, "You're gonna pay for that."

Alex bit her lip, "Make me."

Harry's green eyes flashed. He looked down and shook his head. His hands started to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, until his full chest was revealed. He shucked off the shirt, then his shorts. Alex admired his tan, muscular body and how it shined in the sun. Her cheeks heated when his hands then moved to his boxers.

The fabric was tugged lower and lower at an excruciatingly slow pace. Alex's throat bobbed when he revealed himself completely. Her breath quickened. All of a sudden, cautious thoughts about sex filled her mind again.

How the hell was that thing going to fit inside of her.

She pushed the question away. They'd figure out that part when it comes to it. Right now, all Alex could think about was Harry's naked body being submerged in the water.

The Princess remained stationary as the Prince moved close to her. They were motionless for a few moments, taking in the other person. The sun was shining at just the right angle and the water was so clear, they could see every part of their bodies.

Alex reached up and undid Harry's bun. His hair cascaded down his face, making him chuckle. Suddenly, she pushed his hair back and lunged at him.

Their lips connected. Alex's entangled her hands in his hair. The Prince's hands slid around Alex's thighs, holding her against him.

The Princess moaned as Harry's tongue entered her mouth. Her heart was racing. She wanted Harry to shift his hands so he was fully grabbing her ass, but she couldn't tell him this without breaking their kiss.

She released her hands from his curly hair and moved her arms so they were hugging his neck. She shifted her body, causing Harry to lose his grip on her thighs and instead grab her ass. He pulled back, his eyes wide. Alex started laughing.

He shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. Harry leaned forward like he was going to kiss her again, but at the last second aimed for her neck. Alex let out a shaky breath as Harry gently kissed her skin.

His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered, "I'm gonna make you pay for getting me wet."

She chuckled, "I'd call us even then, since you've been making me wet since yesterday morning."

Harry squeezed her butt in reply, making her yelp. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her towards him. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Their lips connected once again, as Harry brought them to the edge of the lake.

The Prince ended the kiss when he laid Alex down on the ground. Her breath hitched as her bare body made contact with the grass. Harry pulled himself out of the lake and on top of her. Her pale legs wrapped around him again. His waist was pressed between her legs.

Alex's eyes were wide. Both royals were panting loudly. Harry kissed her once, then shifted back. His eyes were now focused on her breasts.

He slowly leaned down and opened his mouth. He was about to taste her, when a distant voice caused him to halt.

Harry abruptly sat up. Alex whined at the disruption and unhooked her legs.

"Shit," The Prince looked back at her, "That's the guards. They're making their daily rounds."

"Goddamnit," Alex muttered as Harry stood.

She allowed Harry to help pull her up. The royals quickly threw on their clothes again. Alex was tying the extra fabric of her dress into a bow when five royal guards hustled into the clearing. They fumbled into a bow when they realized their Prince was in front of them.

Alex's eyes drifted down Harry's body and rested on his waist, where a noticeable protrusion was evident between his legs. She quickly jumped in front of him before the guards could finish their bow.

The Princess smiled sweetly when the guards straightened.

"Prince Harry. Princess Alexandria. I'm sorry we have disturbed you." The guard in the middle of the group apologized.

"Is something wrong?" Harry moved a hand to rest on the small of Alex's back.

"We were just doing our daily patrol, Your Highness." One of the other guards chimed in.

The hand that rested on Alex's back suddenly slid to her butt and squeezed it. In response, Alex leaned back on her right leg, causing it to press harshly in between Harry's legs.

"Well, then I'm sorry we disturbed your daily patrol." Alex tried to keep her voice steady as a hand snuck up the skirt of her dress.

The five guards bowed again, then marched away from the lake.

Harry removed his hand from Alex's underwear, "What cockblockers."

Alex threw her head back and laughed. Then, she turned towards their horses.

"Come on, let's go back." Her eyes dropped to Harry's crotch, "We have some things to take care of."

The Prince roared with laughter as Alex walked to her steed. The royals hurried back to the castle, returned their horses to the stable, then dropped the picnic basket off at the kitchen. Harry took Alex's hand and led her towards the Southwest tower. 

His tower.

Katherine winked at her cousin as the royals crossed through the main hall. Alex shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

The Prince and the Princess started climbing the winding stairs of the tower. Along the staircase walls were numerous paintings of landscapes in Sora. Alex recognized Peri, Bellisa, the flower field, and the lake she was just swimming in. She also noticed the depiction of a quaint coastal town that was next to Harry's bedroom door.

"Is this Mitsa?" Alex motioned to the painting.

He nodded and smiled.

"It looks lovely," She said.

Harry slipped the hair away from her shoulder and kissed her neck, "You'll see it for yourself, soon enough..."

Alex kissed his cheek, then turned towards the white bedroom door. Harry opened it and led her inside.

A large fireplace was placed right next to the entrance. Across from it lay a King sized bed with a blood red comforter and a black headboard. On the left wall was the entrance to the bathroom. A wooden ladder was propped next to the bathroom door. It led to a carved out section of the wall, filled with pillows, blankets, and books. A small window allowed light to cascade on the hideout.

"Your room is amazing," Alex's eyes then fell on the Prince's large collection of instruments that sat in the right side of the room.

Harry shrugged as he closed and locked the door. He came to a stop behind Alex, who was standing in front of the bed.

Alex's heartbeat quickened once again. The reality of what they were about to do suddenly hit her. She leaned back against Harry and wrapped her hands around his wrists.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready, Alex." His voice was soft as he spoke into her ear.

The Princess closed her eyes. She was slightly scared, but she was ready for this. She wanted to let Harry see every part of her. Feel every part of her.

Alex took a deep breath, then opened her eyes. She started to guide Harry's hands up from her waist, until they stopped on her chest. She whined as he squeezed her. The need to take off her clothes abruptly overwhelmed her. She needed to feel Harry's hands on her body without her stupid bra in the way.

She stepped out of Harry's touch and started removing her clothes. The Prince did the same, until all of their clothing was discarded on the floor. Alex's eyes once again drifted down.

"God," She breathed, "How big are you?"

Harry laughed, "I don't know. I haven't measured."

"Why do I feel like that's a lie."

The Prince shook his head with a smile, then gently pushed Alex to the bed. The Princess laid down on the soft mattress.

"Say 'red' if you want me to stop," Harry leaned down on top of her and passionately kissed her.

Alex sighed into his mouth as his hands started to feel her body. He started at her breasts, then slowly slid his hands down her stomach and to her hips. He ended in between her legs, where he pressed against her. She arched her back and moaned against his lips.

His hand rubbed against her as he broke their lips apart and started kissing her neck. Then his mouth ventured lower and lower, peppering kisses against her skin until he landed where his hand was. Alex slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she felt Harry's tongue press against her.

Her body was on fire. Alex grabbed fistfuls of the dark red sheets. She instinctively bucked her hips against his mouth as he continued to pleasure her.

The Princess threw her head back and moaned when the Prince's tongue finally slipped inside of her, then back out again.

Pressure started to build in her core. Her breaths were quick and hard as she pushed against Harry's mouth.

"Don't stop," She panted.

Alex felt Harry's tongue gradually move upward, until he stopped on her sweet spot.

Princess Alexandria was not proud of the shout she let escape from her mouth.

The pressure in her started to build dramatically. Her face was flushed and her hair was a tangled mess. She screamed the Prince's name when she finally came over the edge.

Harry slowly closed his mouth and rose. He dragged a hand through his hair and smirked down at the woman on his bed.

"Please tell me your room is soundproof," Alex said.

"Not necessarily. But we're so far from the main hall, no one will hear you."

"Thank God."

Harry leaned over to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around him and twirled her fingers in his hair. He was perfectly positioned at her entrance. She relaxed her hips and thighs. Then she realized they were forgetting something.

She disconnected their lips and unraveled her legs, "You have protection right?"

"Of course," He climbed off of her and walked to the bedside table.

Alex examined Harry's body as he slipped on protection and applied lube. He threw away the wrapper then crawled back on top of the Princess.

She sucked in a breath as the Prince slowly inserted one finger inside of her. He gently kissed her as he pumped his hand. His thumb continued to rub against her sweet spot.

His tongue entered her mouth at the same time the second finger slipped in. She was writhing with pleasure, and they hadn't even gotten to the main event.

Her body tensed as a third finger slid inside. Harry paused his hand, but continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. When she finally got her hips to relax, he started to move his hand again. That tightness returned to her core. She groaned as Harry continued to work her open. He pulled his mouth away and was about to remove his hand when Alex grabbed his shoulder.

"Th-there might be blood. Just don't be alarmed..."

His eyes filled with worry, before realizing what she meant. He nodded, then slowly took out his fingers. He held up his hand to show her.

"No blood. You probably broke it from horseback riding at some point."

She shrugged as she splayed her legs even wider, allowing Harry to position himself between them.

"Which means, this shouldn't hurt at all," The Prince kissed her forehead gently, "If it does, let me know and I'll stop."

"I will," She softly responded.

The Princess was still riding the high from her first climax, so she wasn't worried at all when Harry slowly pushed into her. Her eyes rolled back and she gasped. It felt amazing to have him inside of her.

Harry let out a groan. He continued to move until the entirety of his length was inside of Alex. Then, he stopped and let his Princess get used to the feeling of him. Alex's hips subconsciously twitched at the pressure. She wrapped her arms around Harry and cuddled her face into his neck. He settled himself on his elbows and cradled her head.

"Fuck, Harry," Alex breathily laughed.

The Prince smiled as he pulled himself out of her, then slid back in. He continued this motion in leisurely strokes, trying not to give Alex any discomfort. Alex's grip tightened on Harry's body as he picked up his pace.

Harry shifted onto his hands as he continued to fuck the Princess. Alex rose up and connected their lips, moaning into his mouth whenever he completely sheathed himself inside of her.

His breathing was sporadic as he quickened his thrusts. He had to break their kiss because he was panting so hard. He dropped down to his elbows again and rested his head against her shoulder. He began cursing under his breath, gasping Alex's name like it was a prayer.

The Princess broke apart underneath the Prince as she climaxed again. Her breathing was haggard and her pale body was flushed completely red. Harry rammed himself into her a few more times. Finally, he yelled her name and finished inside of her.

The royals didn't move for a few moments. Alex whined at the hollow sensation she felt when Harry pulled out. He threw away the protection, then grabbed a towel to wipe off his hands. Alex's eyes had fell shut as she heard Harry pad back over to the bed.

She jumped at the sensation of a towel being pressed between her legs. Her eyes flew open to see the Prince gently wiping her down.

"I assumed you'd be too tired to shower." Harry explained.

Alex laughed as Harry continued to clean her off, before chucking the dirty towel back into the bathroom. She climbed under the covers and cuddled herself into Harry's bed. Her eyes were half closed as the Prince joined her.

"The covers smell like you," She sleepily stated.

"Well, it is my bed." He chuckled and slid next to her.

Alex laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Harry slip his arms around her and pull her into his chest. They both took a peaceful midafternoon nap.


	14. Chapter 14

When Alex woke up the next morning, her entire body was screaming. The shining rays of the rising sun streamed in through the window. She hauled herself out of bed and limped over to her discarded dress. It was now a wrinkled mess of deep green fabric that was pooled on the floor. Instead, the Princess stole a gray sweatshirt from Harry's closet and put her underwear back on.

She was about to slip out of the door when Harry's tired voice made her stop.

"It's 8 inches."

She turned around. He had sat up and was now rubbing his eyes. He let out a loud yawn.

"What is- OH." Alex started to laugh, "Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Why would it scare me?"

"It's bigger than average. And the bigger it is the more it usually hurts."

"Then, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because it's bigger than average. And I want you to know that."

"You're a narcissist."

He opened his mouth to protest, but it turned into a yawn.

"Go back to sleep."

Harry slid back under the covers without objection. Alex slipped out of the door.

Her legs screeched in protest as she lumbered down the many steps of Harry's tower. She probably wouldn't have been so sore this morning, if they had taken it easy after they woke up from their nap. But the desire to taste Harry was overwhelming last night, so she did just that. She then allowed him inside her, this time with her straddling his hips. Afterwards, they ate a quick meal, then started again. 

Though Alex had thoroughly enjoyed her day yesterday, she was utterly exhausted today.

Katherine looked up from her sketchbook when she heard her cousin approach the main hall. The Princess silently handed Alex a letter. It was from Celeste.

"You've had quite the night." Katherine smirked, looking back at her drawing.

Alex watched her carefully sketch the sharp edges of Louis' jawline. She shrugged as she opened the envelope. Celeste and Alex had been sending each other letters back and forth ever since the scholar left for Kylia.

Celeste was doing very well. She loved the library and living in the Kylia palace. She admires the Queen and has continued to court Prince Zayn. She was also excited to hear about her friends trip to Sora. The last thing Alex wrote to her about was the arrival of Princess Ophelia.

Alex grabbed a piece of paper and pen, then started writing a response. She told her friend about the festival and Prince Liam's broken heart. The Princess was attempting to formulate her thoughts about Prince Harry, when Niall came rushing into the room.

His blue eyes were wide and his hands were fidgeting. He plopped down next to Katherine. Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend. Princess Katherine closed her sketchbook and looked at her two friends.

"Well, it seems like you too did the same thing yesterday." She giggled.

Niall rubbed his hands together. A large smile appeared on his lips.

"Ophelia kissed me last night," He spoke, his voice filled with astonishment.

"Oh, well I mean Harry kissed me last night. But that's not new." Alex said.

"What else did you do then?" Niall asked.

The room fell silent. Katherine's and Alex's eyes met.

Niall's face paled, "Oh." He shook his head, "We're not having this conversation."

"How big is he?" Katherine asked.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSATION." Niall yelled.

The main hall fell quiet again. A bird chirped outside.

"Well anyways," Alex started awkwardly, "Ophelia kissed you? That's great. What did she say to you?"

Niall wiped his face, then responded, "She said she really likes me. She's hoping I can go with her when she leaves for Cyrus."

Alex beamed, "That's amazing, Niall. You should go."

"Now I'm going to be the only one of us that doesn't have a royal lover," Katherine frowned.

"You're dating a captain though. That's gotta count for something." Alex shrugged.

Katherine nodded thoughtfully, before opening her sketchbook again, "I guess you're right."

Niall slapped his hands on his knees and stood up, "I promised to bring Ophelia breakfast. I'll see you guys later."

Niall practically skipped out of the main hall and into the kitchen. The cousins were silent for a few moments.

"8 inches."

"Jesus," Katherine set down her pencil.

"I know right,"

"Do you believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Some guy's lie,"

"It looks like it's 8."

"You should add that in your letter to Celeste. No context, just say 'it's 8.'"

Alex threw her head back and laughed. Katherine returned to her sketch with a smile. Alex continued to write to Celeste. She told her friend that her relationship with Prince Harry has... escalated. She wrote about Niall's kiss with Ophelia and how flustered he was. Finally, she signed her name and handed the note to a messenger.

A door creaked open at the other side of the room, causing the voices of two people to spill out into the main hall. Alex stood up and walked over to the war room. She quietly stepped inside and looked around. Various bows, arrows, swords, and shields were hung along the wall. Prince Liam stood behind a large table, his posture perfectly straight. Princess Ophelia stood across from him, examining a large map that was splayed across the wooden surface.

"I think both of our kingdoms would benefit tremendously from this alliance," Prince Liam rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I agree," Ophelia looked up from the table and met Alex's eyes. She smiled kindly.

"I don't mean to intrude," Alex remained by the door, "I've just never seen this room before."

"It's spectacular right?" Liam spoke, "Our ancestors have been planning battles in this room for years. I've always loved being in here, even when I was a child."

The Prince's brown eyes fell on Alex. Then he shook his head, "Harry never liked it in here. He hates the thought of fighting another kingdom."

"Well, that's another similarity between us," Alex strolled to the table and peered at the map. It depicted the entire continent. A large red circle was drawn around Wyndon.

"And where do you stand, Prince Liam?" The Princess looked up. Even though Alex was still wearing nothing but Harry's sweatshirt, she still commanded the royals' attention. Liam tensed, but did not break their eye contact.

"I feel some battling is necessary, if there is no other alternative. For Wyndon and Cyrus however," Liam motioned to both Princesses, "Well, just by the two of you standing in this room with me shows that peace can be made, without any bloodshed."

Alex smiled, "You'll be a great King one day, Liam."

The Prince's face flushed, "T-thank you."

Ophelia grasped Alex's hand. Her light brown eyes sparkled as she beamed at her friend. 

"And you'll be a great Queen of Wyndon one day, Alex."

Alex paled. She bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for the kind words, Ophelia... but I am not heir."

Ophelia's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry I assumed. If you don't mind me asking, who is the next in line."

The Princess snorted, "A child I haven't even conceived yet. As long as it's a boy, anyways."

"Would you want to be Queen?" Liam cocked his head, "If you had the chance."

Alex hesitated for a second, then nodded, "I love my kingdom dearly. I try to serve my people in any way I can. If I had the opportunity... then I would love to be Queen."

"That's noble of you," Ophelia laughed, "If I could, I'd get out of all this political mess the first chance I got. My siblings are much more... diplomatic than me."

Liam's eyes softened, "I'm sorry you were sent here then. I hope your stay here has not been too horrible."

"Oh no, it's been lovely! I'm glad I got to meet all of you and go to the festival."

Alex suddenly realized what day it actually was, "You're leaving this afternoon, aren't you?"

Ophelia's smile dropped. She nodded. Princess Alexandria wrapped her arms around the Cyrian Princess and hugged her tightly.

" Make sure to write to us, especially Niall." Alex released her.

"I will, don't worry. Speaking of Niall, I should go. I promised to meet him for breakfast."

Princess Ophelia rounded the table and kissed Liam on the cheek. She squeezed Alex's hand once more, than hurried out of the room.

Liam started to rub his chin again, "Do you know where Harry is? I haven't seen him since the festival."

"He's... taking the day off," Alex answered, shoving the sweatshirt down so it covered more of her legs.

"He's been doing that a lot since you arrived,"

The Princess shrugged and turned towards the door, "I'm going to get breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"I've already eaten, but thank you."

Alex moved slowly towards the door, her thighs screeching with every step.

"Are you hurt?" Liam rushed over to Alex's side.

Her eyes widened, "What? No, I'm fine."

She took another wobbly step.

"You're limping. What happened? Oh heavens," Liam leaned closer to her, face full of concern.

He whispered, "Did Harry hurt you?"

Alex jumped back, "What? No!"

"But you're limping!"

"Liam, he didn't hurt me. He would never purposefully hurt me."

"Then why are you-" Liam stopped dead.

"OH." The Prince's face flushed red.

Alex couldn't help herself. She started laughing, causing her core to flare up in pain.

"I-" Liam started, "I'm so-"

The Princess held up a hand, "It's OK, just... don't mention it again."

She left Liam floundering in the doorframe. 

"Be safe. I'm so glad we got to meet you." Katherine released Ophelia and stepped aside.

"It's truly been an honor to meet you all." The Princess' light brown eyes focused on each person. She looked at Niall the longest.

Ophelia slowly stepped away, and headed towards the castle entrance. Suddenly, Niall broke into a run and caught up to her. He slipped an arm around her and walked her out of the palace.

"You said he was invited to go with her?" Harry's green eyes fell to Alex.

"He refused. He didn't want to leave without saying bye to his family in Wyndon first." Alex explained.

Liam remained motionless. The only time he had moved was to bow to Ophelia when she said goodbye. He continued to stare at the palace doors, where the silhouettes of Ophelia's and Niall's bodies could be seen. Harry looked over at his brother, then dropped Alex's hand. He patted the Prince on the shoulder and silently steered him away from the main hall and into the war room. The door clicked shut.

Orange light from the setting sun streamed into the castle. Katherine plopped down on a couch in front of the fireplace. Alex slipped into a chair as her cousin spoke.

"Louis, can you grab a book to read to me," Princess Katherine smiled at the Captain.

He wordlessly walked to a bookshelf and looked for a novel to read. Alex raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"This better not be some kink of yours."

"Shut up," Her cousin frowned.

The Captain returned to the couch and laid Katherine's head gently in his lap. He started reading a Soran classic, about a boy who discovers he is a wizard. Louis got through chapter one, when the war room door clicked open again.

The Princes quietly returned to the sitting area. Alex stood as Harry approached. He gave her a quizzical look. She motioned to the chair, a smile growing on her face. Harry sat down, then Alex crawled into his lap and snuggled into his chest.

Louis finished chapter 3 when the palace doors swung open. Niall lumbered in, his eyes red. He slowly took a seat in the chair next to Alex. The Captain had gone silent. All eyes were on the scholar's son, who was in obvious pain.

"Harry," Niall started.

"Yes?" Harry straightened.

"Can you go teach me h-how to play Gak," Niall half-heartedly chuckled, "I need the distraction."

Alex was already climbing out of Harry's lap, "Of course. We'll go right now."

The Prince placed a comforting hand on Niall's shoulder as they left the castle. Katherine stated she wanted to take a nap (she never takes naps). The Captain and the Princess hurried to the guest tower and into Katherine's chambers. Liam nodded politely at Alex, before returning to his own room.

Princess Alexandria decided to freshen up while she waited for her friends to return. Her muscles shrieked as she climbed up to her room. She took a quick shower and brushed her hair into a ponytail. Alex pulled on a clean set of undergarments then slipped back into Harry's sweatshirt. She grabbed a bottle of bright blue nail polish from her suitcase and the latest Moon Battles novel, before travelling to Harry's room.

Alex plopped down in front of the fireplace and painted her nails. She read about 10 chapters when the door creaked open.

Harry smiled at her, then closed and locked the door. He padded to the bathroom and cleaned himself off.

"How's Niall?" Alex asked as Harry sat down behind her.

"He's OK, considering the circumstances. He asked if sending her a letter tomorrow morning would be too clingy."

The Princess closed the book and set it aside. She leaned back against the Prince, who wrapped his arms around her. Her pale hand slid into Harry's tan one. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, when she got an idea.

Alex grabbed the bottle of nail polish and twisted the cap off. She heard Harry chuckle into her ear as she started painting his nails. She screwed the cap back on once she was done.

"Now we match," She held her hands out next to Harry's.

He kissed her head, then let his hands drop. They landed in between Alex's legs, causing a whine to escape from her mouth. The Prince smiled as his hands moved down her thighs. They were about to snake up her sweatshirt, when Alex grabbed his wrists.

"You're gonna smear the polish," She frowned.

Alex shifted her body so she was facing Harry. She moved his hands behind his back. The Princess bit her lip as she pulled the sweatshirt off her body.

"You're so evil," Harry shook his head.

He watched intently as Alex slipped her bra off. She pushed her hips down his legs until her mouth was above his waist. Her hands gradually unzipped his shorts, then tugged at his boxers. She tightly wrapped her hand around the base of him, causing him to groan. She connected their lips swiftly.

"Say 'red' if you need me to stop. OK?"

Harry nodded, causing his hair to fall in his face. Alex reached up to brush it back. Her other hand started to move up and down. The Prince's face turned red. His steady breathing turned into panting. His eyes widened when Alex put her mouth where her hand just was. She bobbed her head up and down, relishing the feeling of Harry being inside of her. The Prince planted his hands on the ground, fighting the urge to buck his hips further into the Princess' mouth.

Alex removed her mouth for a second, to take a breath. Her hand continued where she left off. She watched with fascination as Harry's hips twitched underneath her. She leaned over to kiss him, but was cut off by Harry suddenly driving his hips upward.

"Holy shit," The Princess chuckled.

The Prince's eyes rolled back as she continued to move her hand at a quick pace. She crawled to the side, so she could finally connect her lips to his. His hips subconsciously bucked again, causing Alex to laugh against his lips.

Harry broke their kiss, "Red. S-stop."

Alex pulled her hand away from him. Her eyes filled with concern.

"I don't wanna finish yet." He smiled.

The Prince looked at his hand. He carefully touched his thumb to the back of his pointer finger. None of the blue polish was disturbed.

"Hey, it's dry-"

Alex was cut off by Harry pouncing on her. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as her back hit the floor. He crawled on top of her, causing her to spread her legs.

"Protection," Alex panted.

"I know," Harry smirked, then stood up.

As he moved to his nightstand, Alex tugged her underwear off her legs. She sucked in a breath as she pressed a hand against herself. She rubbed against the area, then slowly inserted a finger. Harry startled as she gasped.

When the Prince realized what she was doing, he smirked. He finally returned, then sat on his knees in front of her. He bent down and took one of her breasts into his mouth as she inserted another finger. Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue slide against her.

"Harry," She moaned, pumping her fingers harder.

He released her and sat back, "I love it when you say my name."

"I need you..."

His eyes were sparkling as he gazed down at her.

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

She whined. Harry shifted forward, so his waist was flush against hers. She wrapped her legs around him.

"You're gonna have to say it." He flicked his tongue across his lips.

"God, Harry." Alex panted, "I need you... to fuck me."

Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her fingers out. She dropped her head to the floor as he positioned himself at her entrance. Alex clawed at his waist as he gently moved his hips forward.

It didn't take long before the Princess spilled over the edge. Harry slowed when she squeezed her thighs together. She removed her arms from his body and splayed out on the floor.

Alex raised her head up when she realized he had stopped moving.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"You already finished."

"So? You haven't. Keep going."

Harry chuckled, then leaned over her. He kissed her neck then settled his mouth over her ear.

"Yes, Your Highness."

He slammed back inside her. She screamed as his hips pounded against her at a rapid pace.

Eventually, his thrusts became sporadic. Alex could feel his chest rise and fall quickly. The Prince's breath hitched as he finished inside of her.

They stayed joined for a few heartbeats, their breaths slowly becoming normal again. The Princess whimpered when he pulled out of her. She stayed splayed out on the ground as Harry cleaned himself off, then cleaned her.

"So. It is 8 inches, huh."

Harry's loud laugh sounded from the bathroom.

"So now you care how big it is." He closed the bathroom door then walked over to his Princess.

"Well, it is bigger than average."

He raised his foot up and pretended like he was going to step on her stomach. She laughed and moved her arms to catch his foot.

Alex slowly got to her feet and followed Harry to the bed. Once they slipped under the covers, the Prince immediately grabbed Alex's hips and pulled her against him. He snuggled his face into her neck and promptly fell asleep.

The Princess stroked her hand through his curly brown hair for a while, listening to the sounds of his steady breathing. Eventually, her eyes fell shut and she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wake up, baby. You can't sleep your birthday away."

Alex's brown eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched, pressing her body further into Prince Harry's. The covers rustled as she flipped over to face him.

"What if I want to?" She frowned.

He quickly kissed her, then slipped out of bed, "Come on. I have too much planned for today."

The Princess couldn't help the smile that started to form on her lips as she crawled out from under the covers and stood up. After pecking Harry's cheek, she strolled to the guest towers to get ready. She had chosen a simple, blue-gray dress that was off-the-shoulder for this day. Hopefully it would work well for whatever Harry had planned. She twisted the top half of her brown hair into a bun then threw on brown sandals. 

A scream from the stairwell had Alex rushing into the hallway after grabbing her dagger. She bolted down the steps, until a panting Katherine came into view. Her face was flushed red and her makeup was half done. She was clutching the bodice of her pink gown. The Princess pointed to her open bedroom door.

"There was- was," She gasped.

The Captain of Sora then stepped into the hallway. He was carrying a small green lizard by his tail. Alex moved closer to look at the reptile.

"Aww. He's kinda cute." 

"No he is not!" Katherine yelped.

Louis laughed, then climbed down the stairs to release the lizard. Alex's eyes wandered over to her cousin, who had her arms crossed.

"I don't get why you hate lizards so much," Alex frowned.

"They're disgusting. It crawled onto the sink." Katherine shook her head, then returned to her room.

Alex returned her dagger to her vanity, then continued down the stairs. Louis smiled as they passed each other. Niall exited his room right as the Princess walked by his door. The scholar's son fell in to step beside his friend. 

It had been a few days since Princess Ophelia left. The two had been communicating through letters frequently. Niall had returned to his goofy, chipper self, especially since Harry had continued to teach him how to play Gak. 

"Have you seen the present Harry got you?" Niall smirked.

"No, I don't even know what we're doing today." Alex shrugged.

"It's been loud as hell."

"What has?"

"The present."

"It makes noise?"

"...You'll see."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her friend as they stopped in the main hall. Harry was waiting for them, hands shoved in the pockets of his black shorts. The corners of his lips turned upwards as he made eye contact with the Princess. 

"Why does my present make noise?" Alex asked by way of greeting.

"You'll see..."

The sound of Katherine's and Louis' footsteps echoed through the room as they descended the stairs. The Princess had braided her thick brown hair back. Her face was still flushed from her stressful encounter this morning.

"We better not be going somewhere that has lizards," She huffed.

Harry's eyes widened. Katherine's shoulders drooped. Louis placed a calming hand on her arm.

Niall turned to Harry, "Shouldn't you give her the present now? She'll need it for the journey."

"Why are you more excited about this gift than I am?" Alex chuckled.

His stark blue eyes glared at her. Harry slipped his hand into Alex's.

"You're right. We can go see... it now." The Prince led the group to the back of the palace.

She raised an eyebrow, but still wordlessly followed him. The couple started getting ahead of their friends. Niall was teasing Katherine behind them for freaking out over a tiny lizard. 

"I am excited about the gift. You didn't have to get me anything." Alex said quietly. 

"But I wanted to," Harry squeezed her hand, "You're gonna love it."

Alex's heart started racing as Harry held the door open to the palace stables. Her eyes widened as she scanned the many steeds. Her gaze halted on a beautiful brown horse with large white spots. She stepped forward as the horse's brown eyes met hers. 

"Happy Birthday," Harry smiled. He let go of Alex's hand.

The Princess carefully approached the horse. She stroked a hand slowly through her soft fur.

"What's her name?" Alex asked Harry as he stopped behind her.

"She doesn't have one. Guards found her abandoned about a week ago." Harry's hand brushed against her neck as he swept her hair off of her shoulders, "She's yours now."

The horse snorted as she pressed her nose against Alex's palm. Alex giggled as the steed curiously sniffed her hand. Her fingers brushed through her coarse brown mane. The Princess turned her head to meet Harry's eyes.

"I love her," She breathed, "Thank you."

The Prince leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He broke away when Niall stepped forward to pet the horse.

"I feel like she'd be a great racer!" Niall beamed, "You're gonna have to let me ride her one day."

Alex frowned, "I don't know what to name her." 

"You can think about it on the way over," Louis chimed in from the doorway of the stables, "It'll be a long journey."

The Princess nodded. Niall fitted the horse with a royal purple saddle and bridle, then helped Alex mount her new present. Everyone else grabbed a horse, then followed Louis out of Peri and through the open fields of Sora. 

The friends bantered about Alex's birthday as they rode to their mysterious destination. Alex didn't even bother to ask Harry where they were going. She knew he'd just give her one of his token smirks and say in his deep, drawling voice "It's a surprise."

She couldn't help but admire her new horse's beautiful coat. Her hand stroked the chocolate brown fur lovingly. She made sure to stay clear of the pale scar that marred the horse's skin underneath her ear. Probably a mark from when she was surviving by herself, in the cruel world without a caring owner. 

Alex bent down so she was leaning on her steed's neck. She wrapped her arms gently around the animal. Her eyes caught Harry's, who stayed riding beside her. The Princess gave him a small smile. His hand reached over and rubbed her back. 

"I'm glad you like her," He spoke quietly.

The strong urge to kiss him flooded Alex's body, but there was no way to do so without falling off her horse. Instead, she grabbed his hand and pressed her lips against the cross that was permanently imprinted there. His green eyes softened and his body relaxed. His hand squeezed hers.

"It's right up here!" Louis shouted from a few yards away. 

Their horses' breathing grew heavy as they made their way up a steep hill. Louis and Katherine stopped at the summit. The Princess turned to her cousin and beamed.

"Oh Alex, you're gonna love it."

Niall laughed as he stopped his horse beside Louis'. Alex urged her steed to go faster, until she halted abruptly next to Katherine. 

Below them lay an animal sanctuary. Complex cages with multiple rooms lined a stone path that twisted up and down hills. In the distance, Alex could just make out the lapping waters of the ocean. 

"Good God," The Princess' lips curled upwards, "This is amazing."

"Come on," Harry motioned for his friends to follow him. 

They carefully descended and made their way to the entrance. The Princess hurriedly jumped off her horse. Niall laughed at her astonished face as he tied the reins of her horse to a post.

Harry wordlessly took her hand and strolled inside the compound. A sign placed next to each of the many pathways indicated the types of animals that lived here. Her eyes darted around as she read the signs. She was broken from her trance by Harry squeezing her hand.

"Where do you want to start?" The Prince asked.

Alex's gaze drifted to him. The desire to kiss him infiltrated her thoughts again. She would have, if Louis, Katherine, and Niall weren't standing behind them, anxiously awaiting her answer. Alex loved her friends dearly, but she slightly hoped that Harry had something else planned later today, for just the two of them.

The Princess forced her eyes away from the smiling Prince. She pointed to the path that was farthest to the right.

"Let's start there. I think I saw the red panda cage."

The five friends leisurely wandered down the path. The air, thankfully, wasn't humid. The bright sun kept getting hidden by fluffy white clouds. The sanctuary was deserted for the most part, besides the laughing royals and the playing animals. 

Princess Alexandria was truly at peace here. The sounds of animals rustling around their enclosures filled her ears. Harry's warm hand stayed pressed against hers. His gaze kept moving from the red pandas back to her face, so he could look at her bright smile. 

"Why are they your favorite?" Louis asked as he rested his arms on the gate in front of the cage.

"Look at them," Alex answered, "They're fluffy and small and they lounge in trees all-"

"Excuse me," 

The group turned to see a tall pasty man with a face that resembled an alien's. He bowed his head as a woman moved forward to stand next to him. 

"Prince Harry, it is an honor to meet you." The stranger said.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you as well. What's your name?" Harry politely responded.

"My name is Willy. This is my wife, Natalia." 

Louis nonchalantly removed his hand from Katherine's back and placed it in his pocket. His piercing blue eyes met Alex's. Suddenly, the Princess wished she had brought her dagger.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I do not recognize your companions." Natalia smiled, her slick black hair whipping in the wind.

"This is my girlfriend, Princess Alexandria of Wyndon." 

Alex's cheeks flushed. She still couldn't believe she truly was dating Prince Harry. It felt like a dream come true. Harry continued introducing their friends to the strange couple. When he closed his mouth, Willy cleared his throat.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have stolen my style, Prince Harry." The man gestured at his clothes.

The Prince was wearing a dark purple shirt that Alex had bought for him and simple black shorts. Willy was wearing a light purple sweater and black pants. Harry chuckled, but his smile dropped when he realized Willy was not laughing with him.

"For a rich Prince, I expected you to have your own style. Yet you steal mine." The man frowned. 

"Yeah," Natalia stepped forward, "Get your own clothes!"

Harry held out a hand to stop his captain from drawing his sword.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. We'll be going now. Have a nice day."

Harry's hand slipped around Alex's waist. He led the group away from the couple. 

"What was their problem?" Katherine asked.

"How does someone steal black trousers? Everyone wears black trousers!" Niall threw his hands up.

"They've been caught shoplifting from multiple shops around Sora," Louis shook his head, "They're idiots is what they are."

"You handled that well," Alex said quietly as they approached the hippopotamus cage. 

Harry shrugged, "Their claim was outrageous, but that doesn't mean I should be rude to them."

Alex closed her mouth before she could accidentally say the thought that was running through her mind: He'd make a great King.

Katherine pointed out a very chunky hippo, which the friends banted about for a while. They didn't stay long before Niall was pushing them to the giraffe exhibit. Then, Katherine was running to the panda exhibit. Followed by Harry to the ancient giant tortoise's cage. 

The sun was beginning to set as they peered into the last enclosure. Louis' eyes brightened as he stared at the koalas. They lazily munched on eucalyptus and cuddled themselves against the tree branches. 

Alex and Harry stood to the side, allowing their friends to get a better view of the animals. The Princess' heart started racing as Harry bent down to whisper in her ear.

"After dinner, I'm taking you somewhere."

She smiled up at him, then raised herself onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. 

When Louis had gotten enough of the koalas, the group returned to their horses and raced to the palace. They reminisced about their day as they ate dinner and had cake in Alex's honor. After all the dessert was gone, everyone dispersed to go grab the present they chose for the Princess. 

Alex was in the middle of telling Queen Marilynn and King Simon about wintertime in Wyndon, when Katherine came hustling back into the room. She was dragging something large behind her back.

"It's too big to wrap." The Princess panted, "You better like it. It took me weeks to make."

"You made it." Alex stood up and rushed to meet her cousin.

Katherine revealed a luxurious gold strapless gown. The fabric cinched tight at the waist then flared out to the floor. The dress sparkled as Katherine swished the skirts around.

Alex's mouth hung open. She carefully touched the garment.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much Katherine."

The cousins smiled at each other, before hugging tightly. They were interrupted by Niall and Louis returning to the dining hall.

"Why'd you have to go first!" Niall frowned at the dress, "Our gifts look like garbage compared to that."

Alex shook her head with a laugh. The scholar's son placed a large package in her outstretched hands. She tore into the wrapping, revealing 7 large novels from a series Alex had been lusting after for years.

"God Niall, you got me all of them?"

His blue eyes sparkled. He nodded, causing his bright blonde hair to fall in his face.

"Thank you," Alex wrapped her arms around her childhood friend.

The Captain gently set his gift down on the table in front of Alex. He wrung his hands in anticipation as Alex carefully unlatched the long box. Inside was an intricately carved dark brown bow. Her eyes widened. She gently picked it up and studied the etchings.

"It's lovely. Thank you, Louis."

"You got me a great sword, I thought I'd get you a great weapon as well."

"I don't really know how to shoot though,"

"We'll just have to teach you," Louis grinned.

"We should get going," Harry frowned apologetically, before standing up. 

Alex pulled Louis into a quick hug. Their friends wished them well as they strolled out of the dining hall and back to the stables.

"Harriet."

"Hmm?" The Prince raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"I'll name her Harriet." Alex patted her horse's flank.

"You named a horse after me. I'm flattered." Harry smirked.

The Princess glared at him, causing him to laugh. Alex placed her hands on her hips.

"How do you know I named her after you? Maybe I just like the name Harriet."

"Because you can't stop thinking about me," He teased.

Alex shook her head and looked down, willing the blush on her cheeks to go away. He wasn't wrong. 

She mounted Harriet and followed Harry out of the stables. They rode in comfortable silence underneath the Soran night sky. The Prince led their steeds up a small hill, then stopped at the summit. 

He dismounted, then started unpacking the basket he brought. Alex helped him lay out a blanket. She plopped down and looked below them. In the distance, bright lights illuminated a large stage. A few other blanket dotted the field close to the stage, but no one was around the royals.

Harry settled himself next to her, "The play will start in a few minutes. We made it just in time."

"This is so cool," Alex looked around, eyes sparkling, "Does this happen often?"

"No, this is specifically in honor of your birthday. Theatre is outlawed in Sora, but my dad make an exception for today."

The Princess elbowed him, causing the Prince to throw his head back and laugh.

"This happens about once a month," Harry answered truthfully, "Josie and I come here a lot. Though, the play last time we came was absolute shit, so no promises you'll enjoy it."

Alex giggled. She cuddled herself against him as the curtains of the stage parted, revealing two actors. 

The royals were engrossed in the play for the entire night. The actors performed the story of a bloody war that started between two hateful kings. Alex didn't realize how fast her heart was beating until intermission. 

"This is amazing." She breathed, her eyes wide as she looked at Harry.

"It better have a good ending."

Harry subtly shifted Alex into his lap when the curtains opened for Act 2. His arms stayed tight around her as they continued to enjoy the intense play. It ended with a lovely wedding between the main character and a handsome prince. The crowd erupted with applause as the actors bowed and the curtains closed. 

The Princess turned to look at Harry. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words got caught in her throat. 

Unlike the play, Alex couldn't marry her handsome prince. When she eventually returns home, she will have to be with whoever her father picks. 

"What's wrong love?" Harry moved her legs so her body was entirely facing him. 

"I-" A tear streamed down her eye. 

"Baby, what happened?" The Prince gently wiped the tear from her cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"God, Harry," Alex sighed, "I don't want to leave. I- I can't go back."

"You're not leaving yet, right? You're staying for a lot longer-"

"But, I'll have to go back at some point. Marry a man I don't want and live a life I hate."

Alex was sobbing now. Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. She pulled away from his chest when her tears eventually started to subside. 

"Look at me," She let out a half-hearted laugh, "crying on my own birthday."

"Let's leave, Alex." Harry was staring intently at her.

The Princess' eyes drifted to the sky, "It is getting late-"

"No." The urgency in his voice made Alex look back at him, "Leave the palace. Leave Sora and never come back." 

"Harry I-"

"I can't lose you, Alex." His voice broke, "Sora doesn't need me-"

"That's not true." She cut in, "Your people love you. Your mom and dad would be destroyed if you left."

"I can't let you go back to Wyndon. You hate it there."

"I hate my father-"

Alex's eyes widened. Her heart stopped beating. She had never admitted that before. Not even to Katherine.

But, it was the truth.

"I hate my father. But I love my people. And I love Wyndon..."

They were quiet for a few moments. Harry looked down and closed his eyes. Alex gazed back up at the night sky. The crescent moon twinkled at her from space. She took a deep breath, before making her decision. 

She wiped away the tears that had collected on Harry's cheeks and raised his head so he was looking at her. 

"I will tell my father I am marrying you. And if he doesn't allow it, then I'll leave Wyndon. And never come back."

Harry's watery eyes brightened. He tangled his hands into her hair and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Straighten your left arm more."

Captain Louis studied the Princess' form. Alex focused intently on the target 30 yards away. The bow felt cool in her hands as she pulled her right arm back, an arrow settled between her fingers.

"Good. Now try to aim by moving your left hand."

She took a deep breath, then slightly shifted her body.

"Now release. And hope for the best."

The arrow soared above the grassy field. It hit the target with a loud smack.

Not a bullseye by any means, but at least she hit the target.

Alex turned to her teacher to see his nod of approval, "Not bad. Try again."

She reached behind her back, into the quiver stuffed with sharp arrows. After fishing one out, she nocked it, then let it fly. It stuck the target again, landing closer to the middle than the previous shot.

"Nice. You're a natural."

The Princess' lips curled upwards. God forbid she would ever actually have to do this for protection or survival, but it was still a good skill to have.

A bead of sweat trailed down her neck. The hot sun beat down on her. She nocked a third arrow and was about to shoot, when Harry came crashing into her.

The two of them tumbled into the ground. Alex's bow flew out of her hands. Harry quickly grasped her waist and twisted so he took the brunt of the fall.

A blue rubber ball went flying past Alex's face. Niall's boots pounded against the floor as he chased it. She felt Harry's chest rise and fall underneath her, his hands still wrapped firmly around her body.

"Are you ok?" His deep voice sent a shiver down her spine.

She squeezed his arms, then crawled up. He accepted her outstretched hand and pushed himself off the grass.

"I'm fine," Alex chuckled, "Are you hurt?"

The Prince shook his head. Niall came to a stop next to Louis, the blue ball snug underneath his arm.

"Who knew Gak could be so violent?" The scholar's son looked at the Princess with wide eyes.

Katherine handed Alex her discarded bow and a few stray arrows that fell from her quiver. She had a bright smile on her face from laughing at her cousin's fall.

Alex opened her mouth to say something when a loud clap of thunder drowned out her words. The group flung around to face the dark gray clouds that were slowly rolling in.

"We just got here," Niall frowned.

"We're gonna get drenched," Katherine complained, "There's no way we're gonna make it back in time."

Harry suddenly whipped his hands out and grabbed the ball from Niall, "Then what's the point in running. Might as well enjoy the turn of events."

He kicked the ball past Louis. It went bouncing away from the group. Louis' eyes flashed as he faced his best friend.

"Oh, you're on."

Katherine and Louis went chasing after the ball. The Princess grasped the ball and threw it to her cousin. Alex caught it, then backed up. Her friends followed, until they were all spread apart. She dropped the ball and kicked it to Niall.

Rain started to sprinkle onto the grass. The ball continued to fly between the friends. Their laughter and shouting echoed over sheets of rain that started to pour down.

Alex raked her hands through her soaking wet hair. She caught Harry's eyes as he kicked the ball to her. His clothes were soaked, but he had a huge grin on his face.

Their spontaneous game continued until the storm slowly passed. The sun started to peer through the clouds again. Louis caught the ball and shoved it under his arm. His eyes sparkled as he fixed his damp hair.

Everyone silently gathered their things and headed back to Peri. Villagers smiled at their soaked forms as they wandered through the streets. The icy air of the palace made Alex grab her arms and shiver. Harry silently placed a hand on her back and led her to his tower.

All Alex wanted to do was strip and curl up in Harry's warm bed, but she knew that wouldn't be polite. The Prince quickly started a fire in the rustic fireplace, then rushed to his bathroom and grabbed them both a towel.

The royals wordlessly changed into dry clothes. Alex secretly loved the feeling of wearing a pair of Harry's boxers and one of his favorite sweaters. The Prince pulled on sweatpants and a white shirt, before settling himself on the foot of his bed. Alex instinctively climbed on top of him and cuddled herself into his chest. She gently combed through his wet hair. His green eyes drifted over her body.

"I want to take you somewhere," Harry spoke quietly.

"Where?"

"Mitsa."

His hometown. Where he had an actual house. Where he wanted to stay, but had to move due to his mother remarrying. A place that was obviously important to him.

"I'd love to." She smiled, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Her eyes widened. His hair slipped out of her fingers as she grasped his shoulders.

"Tomorrow!"

He looked down, "Well, we don't have to leave yet I suppose. I just... I really want to take you there."

Alex placed her hand underneath his chin and lifted his head. His eyes met hers again.

"No, it's ok. I would love to go tomorrow. I need to start packing."

His eyes filled with brightness. He beamed as her pulled her close and snuggled his face against her neck. She squeezed him tightly, then closed her eyes.

Tomorrow, she would see another beautiful part of Sora. Arguably the most important part. 

"Do you have sunglasses?"

"Yes."

"Hairbrush?"

"Yes."

"Condoms?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes Katherine. I have everything."

The Princess placed her hands on her hips, "You had to pack on such short notice. I'm just making sure you aren't forgetting anything important."

Alex's eyes softened. She pulled her cousin into a hug.

"I'll see you in a week," Alex spoke as she released Katherine.

After hugging Louis and Niall, Alex climbed on top of Harriet. Harry said bye to his friends then mounted Star. The Prince looked back at her, his eyes shining.

"You ready?"

She nodded, a grin forming on her lips. He smiled back at her, then urged his steed to start moving.

The sun started to slowly rise over the horizon as they exited the city of Peri. A dull orange glow painted the Soran flower fields as the royals raced to their destination. The pack on Alex's back jiggled with each of Harriet's strides. The sounds of hooves pounding against dirt filled her ears. 

They took a few, quick breaks to eat and make sure their horses were hydrated. Before Alex knew it, they were descending a steep hill into a small town on the coast of the continent. 

Mitsa was a tiny area, but the villagers were extremely friendly. Everyone immediately recognized Harry and waved at him as they rode through town. The smell of fresh fish and the salty sea wafted to Alex's nose. The sounds of children laughing and a town bell ringing accompanied them as their horses sped to the edge of the city. 

The Prince led her to a large house that sat only half a mile from the sandy beach. They stored their horses in a cozy shed behind the home. Harry watched Alex carefully as she took in his hometown.

Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked back at him, "It's beautiful."

"Do you want to see the house first, or the beach?" He cocked his head slightly, examining the Princess' reaction to every detail. 

"The house. This bag is hurting my back." 

Alex slung the pack off of her and grasped it in her hand. Harry silently took her free hand, then led her in through the back door. 

The townhouse was narrow, but homey. Massive windows let in tons of natural light. The kitchen transitioned seamlessly into the living room. A flight of pale winding stairs led to a second story. 

Harry grabbed Alex's bag as she looked around the house. Her eyes fell to the front of the room, where a window allowed her to see the beach. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"This is amazing, Harry." She turned around to hug him, but realized he wasn't standing behind her anymore.

The sounds of his feet climbing the steps echoed through the house.

"Wait 'till you see the loft."

Alex hurriedly followed him. The second story offered three large bedrooms and an entrance to a balcony. The Prince placed their bags in the room to the right, then moved to the back of the house and climbed up another staircase that led into a spacious loft.

Massive bookcases bordered the walls of the third story. Two pale blue couches faced each other with a glass coffee table placed between them. The couch on the left held a dark brown guitar case, which Harry walked over to.

"It probably needs to be tuned." The Prince opened the case and carefully picked up the acoustic guitar. 

"When was the last time you were here?" Alex came to sit beside him.

The sounds of Harry strumming and adjusting the strings of his instrument filled the room. He took a second to answer the question.

"About a year, I think...I missed it here, but it's lonely coming by myself."

"Why don't you get Josie to come? Or Louis?"

An out of tune C major chord filled the room. The sound made Harry cringe. 

"Same reason, they're too obsessed with their jobs. I could barely get Louis to take a break, not until Katherine came along."

Alex leaned against his shoulder. After a few moments, Harry was able to play an actual C major chord. Once he fully tuned his instrument, the Prince started to strum a song. The chords were bright and happy, yet the tempo was slow. He started softly singing. The Princess closed her eyes. The sound of Harry's beautiful voice completely relaxed her.

Eventually, Harry played the last chord. Alex straightened and met the Prince's eyes. They leaned in at the same time and connected their lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet. 

He pulled away, staring deep into Alex's eyes. Her breathing quickened and the butterfly in her stomach started to flutter.

Alex knew she could easily do this for the rest of her life. She wanted to do this for the rest of her life. Live with Prince Harry in a secluded house in a welcoming village. Rescue animals while he could pursue music. Wyndon was and always will be her home, but she couldn't help but want to be free. Free from the stress and constrictions of being the King's daughter. 

She would be a great Queen to Wyndon, if she had the chance. And she would continue to be a great Princess. But Alex knew she couldn't survive marrying another man. Couldn't live apart from the one she truly loved. 

Her eyes widened. Alex realized she had never told Harry something.

"I love you," The Princess' spoke, "I just realized I hadn't told you that yet."

The Prince absolutely melted. His eyes filled with warmth as he placed his hands on her face and kissed her again. 

"I love you too," Harry smiled. 

Their next kiss was more passionate and heated. Alex moaned as she felt Harry's tongue slip inside of her mouth. She went to wrap her arms around him, when her stomach rudely growled. 

They broke apart. Alex blushed. She frowned while Harry burst out laughing.

"We better eat dinner," He kissed her head, before standing up. 

Alex followed him down the many stairs and out of the house. They walked hand-in-hand to a small restaurant in the middle of Mitsa.

"Prince Harry! It's great to see you again," A man with a thick accent came to great them at the front.

Harry beamed, "Alex, this is Giovanni. He owns the restaurant."

"It's great to meet you," 

The Princess instinctively bowed as Giovanni held out his hand. Alex quickly recovered and shook his warm hand. The chef led them to a high-rise table near a window. They ordered wine and their entrees, then Giovanni hurried to the kitchen.

"It's gorgeous here," Alex smiled outside.

The setting sun cast a bright glow on the crashing ocean. Two children and a dog played in the sand. A few seagulls swooped by, attempting to grab food from a few couples eating outside.

Harry reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "I'm glad you like it here."

They both watched the sun set in comfortable silence. Giovanni rushed back with their dishes. They scarfed the food down, then enjoyed dessert. Alex watched with amusement as Giovanni insisted the royals didn't have to pay, while Harry continued to hand him money. The chef left the table with a grin on his face, thinking he'd won. The Prince placed the cash on the table, then slipped his hand into Alex's. 

They leisurely strolled back to the house. The sand was soft underneath Alex's bare feet. The salty scent of the waves washed over her. The sun's bright rays completely disappeared as they stopped in front of the house. The Princess started to walk to the door, when she felt Harry's hands slide around her waist. 

His fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her shirt. She leaned back against his muscular body. Harry's lips kissed her neck, causing her face to flush and her heartbeat to quicken. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"Let's do it here," The Prince's hands moved into her pants, "No one passes by at night."

Alex grabbed his wrists, "I am not getting sand in my vagina."

Harry erupted with laughter as Alex dragged him inside. The door slammed shut as the Princess shoved him onto the couch in the living room. He shifted his body so he was sitting up. Alex crossed her arms and came to a stop in between his legs. 

She quickly dropped her charade of being mad. It was hard to stay upset when Harry's eyes were filled with love and his smile was so bright. His tan hands slipped under her shirt again. He tugged it off her body, followed by her pants. His breathing grew hard as he studied her body. 

Alex grasped her breasts as the Prince pulled off his shirt and undid his belt. She slid her hand underneath the fabric of her bra and started to toy with herself. She swallowed hard, her body heating up at the sensation. 

Harry's hands found her waist again, pulling her closer. He slid a hand between her legs, causing her to gasp. Finally, she unclasped her bra and discarded it on the floor. Harry slipped his thumb underneath the waistband of her underwear and yanked it down her legs. 

Suddenly, Alex dropped to her knees in front of the Prince. Her brown eyes continued to stare into Harry's green ones as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. She tugged the rest of his clothes off of his body. 

His fingers tightened in her hair as she slid him into her mouth. Her tongue licked him slowly, reveling in the taste of him. Once she could feel he was truly aroused, she started to bob her head up and down. His legs squeezed against her body. 

She removed her mouth with a loud pop. Alex lavished his neck with kisses as she continued to work him with her hand. His hands were now on her chest, causing even more blood to rush between her legs. She pulled back and took a deep breath.

"Why did we leave our bags upstairs," The Princess complained as she forced herself to break away from Harry's touch.

Alex hurried up the stairs and snatched the Prince's bag. She fished out a condom and a bottle of lube as she descended the steps. She dropped the bag on the floor and shoved herself against Harry's waist again.

He chuckled and pushed a hand against her. He leaned down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. She whined at the sensation, moving her hips against him. Alex ripped the wrapping open with her teeth. She swiftly slipped the protection on him, then raised her hips. 

Harry grabbed her, "Woah, wait baby."

She whined and wrapped her arms around him as he lubed his fingers up. He kissed her, then shoved a finger inside. Alex groaned against his lips. She brought a hand to her sweet spot and pressed down. She used her other hand to wrap around Harry. Her thighs began to shake as he slid a second finger in, then moved his hand up and down. She broke their kiss to gasp as he slowly inserted a third finger. 

"Sorry, I'm being fast," Harry smirked, "But I know you want to get to the main event."

Her face was completely flushed. She removed her hand from the Prince's length and grasped his wrist. She moaned as he pulled his fingers out, then positioned her entrance over him. 

Alex gripped Harry's shoulders as she lowered herself down onto him. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling of him. She shifted her hips slightly, causing Harry to moan. He started attacking her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin. She knew she'd have marks there tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She subconsciously rocked herself against him. She moved a hand to the back of his head and grasped his hair. The Prince groaned, then bucked his hips. Alex cried out as he slammed inside of her. Harry smirked against her neck. He continued to drive his hips upward. 

The Princess held on to him tighter as she shifted her legs. She moved her waist to meet Harry's thrusts, matching his rhythm. Both royals were slowly coming undone. Their breathing was hard as they moved against each other. 

Harry was the first to tip over the edge. He let out a loud moan against her neck as he finished inside of her. His hips relaxed, but Alex continued to move on top of him. He raked his hands over her thighs. 

Not long after, Alex gasped as she finished. Her hips eventually halted. Like always, they stayed locked together for a few heartbeats. Harry gently kissed her as they caught their breath. Eventually, the Princess slowly rose up and climbed off of him. She took care of the protection and grabbed a towel to clean up. 

The Prince snatched the dirty towel out of her hand and chucked it across the room. Alex laughed as Harry pulled her against him. She laid her head against him and closed her eyes.

"God, I love you," Harry whispered.

Alex smiled and curled herself further into his body.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

The sun's golden rays shined through the bedroom window. The royals were bathed in the beautiful morning light. Alex blinked sleepily. She curled her body further into Harry's. She was about to fall back asleep, when a loud seagull landed on the balcony. It's loud squawks reverberated through the room.

With a sigh, she slipped out of Harry's grasp. The Princess quietly slid open the door. The balcony was small, but it had an amazing view of the ocean. The pesky seagull instantly flew away when it spotted her. Her now tan arms settled against the railing as she looked out over the beach.

She sighed as Harry's warm arms wrapped around her waist. He settled his head against her shoulder. They were silent for a while, watching the waves break against the sandy shore. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Is it bad that I want your father to deny our marriage, so we can run back here and live together in peace."

Alex closed her eyes. She shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips. That did sound nice.

"I know you love your people." The Prince continued, "But... I feel you will never be who you truly are in that cold, lonely castle. Even if I was by your side."

"I'd have to change it," Alex replied, "Maybe create a village across the bridge like Peri. Invite actual citizens into the palace."

She winced and leaned back into Harry's embrace. His green eyes filled with concern. He brushed her wind-swept hair away from her face.

"He would never let me..." Alex whispered.

Harry's arms tightened around her. King Millard would never allow his daughter to rule. At least, not unless there was a man at her side. Even then, she wouldn't have much power at all.

"You would make such a good Queen," Harry spoke quietly.

She probably would. If she just had the chance. But, she couldn't dwell on something that would never happen. It would just make her sad and ruin this amazing vacation she was on.

Alex straightened, "Come on. The ocean is waiting for us."

Harry kissed her shoulder, then led her back into the bedroom. She changed into a white crochet bikini. The Prince slipped his fingers through the holes that served as detailing in her swimsuit bottoms.

"You realize you will probably get sand in your vagina by wearing this."

She batted his hands away, "It's different."

He shook his head, but a smirk appeared on his lips. The Prince pulled on light pink swim trunks as Alex grabbed one of Harry's black sweaters to use as a coverup. They strolled to the ground floor and ate a small breakfast. The Princess' eyes wandered to the bright blue surf board that leaned against a closet door.

"You should teach me how to surf." She stated, looking back at him.

He shrugged as he placed their dirty dishes in the sink, "We'll see how rough the waves are. I don't want you to completely wipe out on your first try."

Harry grabbed the surfboard and shoved it under his arm. Alex slipped their beach bag onto her shoulder, then they ventured out onto the coast. A few small crabs scuttled across the sandy floor. The distant laughs of children playing filled the Princess' ears.

"I'll go test out the waves," The Prince combed a hand through his curly brown hair.

Alex nodded, then kissed him on the cheek. She watched as Harry ran into the ocean. When the water rose to his waist, he pulled himself onto the surfboard and started paddling. Alex pulled out a towel from her bag and spread it out on the sand. Wind whipped at her hair as she fished out her sunglasses. She splayed out on the towel and closed her eyes.

The sun's beautiful light warmed her body. She inhaled the salty aroma. Every so often she'd open one eye to make sure Harry was OK. The Prince's figure bobbed up and down in the water, waiting for a large wave to come. Alex was about to drift off to sleep when something hit her square in the stomach.

Her eyes flung open. She rolled over and coughed, causing a yellow ball to roll off her body.

"I'm so sorry,"

A boy sprinted over. His face resembled that of a small mouse. He quickly picked up the ball. Alex slowly stood up and brushed loose sand off of her stomach.

"It's fine," She chuckled.

"Finn!" A girl with bright red hair came to a stop beside the boy. She shoved his shoulder, "I told you not to throw the ball so far."

"Really, it's fine." Alex shook her head with a smile.

Harry walked up to the group, his surfboard tucked under his arm again. He was completely wet now, and his face was glowing.

"Oh, I'm so glad I caught that." He laughed, "You should've seen your face."

Alex playfully slapped his arm.

"Prince Harry!" An even younger child appeared beside the girl. His cheeks were rosy as he smiled at the Prince.

He marched forward and held his hand out to Harry, "It is an honor to meet you Prince Harry. My name is Samuel, but you can call me Sammy."

Harry bent down and carefully shook Sammy's much smaller hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Take care, you guys."

The children scampered off. Harry wrapped a wet arm around Alex's waist, then kissed her head.

"The waves are mediocre. Perfect for learning how to surf. Come on."

The Princess quickly stripped off her coverup and followed Harry into the waves. He helped her jump up onto the board. Harry stayed beside her as they gradually went further into the ocean.

"OK, wait for a wave that you think is good. When it gets closer, start paddling. You'll feel the wave brush under you and raise your board. Then, jump up."

"Sounds easy enough," Alex smirked.

Harry chuckled, "That's what everyone says. But, it's really not."

"That one looks promising." Alex pointed to a wave that was building up in the distance.

"You can try it." The Prince swirled the board so Alex was facing the shore, "Very important: Look straight ahead. If you look at your feet you'll lose balance."

The Princess nodded firmly. She heard her chosen wave draw near. Harry kept a firm hand on the board as he waited for the right time.

Suddenly, he spoke, "Paddle."

Alex obeyed, furiously swiping at the water. She felt her board rise under the water.

"Jump!"

She pulled herself up until she was standing on the surfboard. Her eyes quickly glanced down at her feet to make sure they were in the right position.

A grave mistake.

Alex tumbled forward off of her board. Water rushed by her ears as salt filled her nose. She quickly righted herself, then emerged from the water. She wiped at her eyes and brushed back her soaked hair. Harry was already beside her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," she gasped for breath, "I'm good."

The Princess realized Harry was extremely close to her. She usually didn't mind, but this time he was obviously covering her body with his. She opened her mouth to reassure him she wasn't hurt, when she felt a warm breeze on her chest.

Her bikini top was now hanging around her stomach.

Alex flushed and grabbed the fabric, before pulling it over her breasts again. Harry threw his head back and laughed, squeezing his arms tighter around her.

She glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out."

"There are children around!"

Harry laughed harder, nuzzling his face into her neck, "They didn't notice. They're too far away."

Alex shook her head, then playfully pushed the Prince off of her. She retrieved the board, then hopped back on top of it.

"I told you not to look down," Harry lovingly chastised as they swam away from the coast.

"I was making sure my feet were in the right position." Alex frowned.

He placed a hand on the board, telling Alex to stop. His green eyes scanned the waters, looking for another perfect wave.

"You just gotta feel it. And never take your eyes off the sand." His face suddenly lit up, "That one."

Another large wave was hurdling towards them. This time, Alex flipped herself around. She looked back to see the wave coming closer and closer, anticipating building in her body. She swam vigorously away, until she felt her board start to lift. Her arms shuddered as she jumped into position on top of the board. This time, her gaze stayed fixed on the beach house. Alex hollered with excitement as she surfed through the oceans of Sora. Her board came to a sudden stop on the wet sand.

Her brown eyes filled with glee as she looked back at Harry. The smile on his face was unmatched. He waved a hand to tell her to come back and try again. She snatched the board and hurried back to the Prince.

"That was fantastic," Harry drawled as she stopped beside him, "You're a natural."

"That's just cause I have a great teacher," She winked at the Prince before turning back to the ocean.

Alex was about to turn around to catch a particularly good wave, when movement caught her eye. The sun reflected on a shiny surface that was just below the water. The figure lumbered towards them. Alex wrapped her hand around Harry's arm as it came closer.

"Be very still," She spoke quietly.

"What is it? It's not a shark right," Harry carefully moved to wrap an arm under the surfboard.

Alex shushed him. The glittery dark mass swam closer, until it was right next to Harry's legs. The gray skin of the creature peeked out over the surface of the water. It grunted, before turning and swimming by the couple again.

"Is that-?" Harry asked

"A manatee."

The animal's rough skin slid underneath Harry's outstretched hand. His lips curled upwards as he gently stroked the manatee's back. He guided Alex's hand down until she was touching the creature to.

The manatee made a few chirping noises, before disappearing deeper underwater. Alex could see the vague figure swim away from the small village of Mitsa. She took a deep breath before looking at Harry, a smile forming on her lips. The Prince's eyes were wide as he stared at the shrinking shadow of the animal.

"I can't believe that just happened," Alex laughed.

"I really thought it was a shark. I'm a dumbass."

The Princess slipped her hand into his and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Come on, I'm starting to get hungry. Wanna go into town for lunch?"

Harry nodded, then helped turn Alex's board around. They swam to shore and gathered their belongings, before heading into the house. Alex jumped as she felt Harry's warm hands slide against her bare hips as she changed out of her wet bathing suit. She grabbed his wrists and shook her head, a smirk evident on her lips.

"Later," she promised, turning to press a kiss against his neck, "I'm hungry."

The Prince frowned, but let her go. She slipped on Harry's sweater and shorts, then worked on detangling her messy hair. When she finally finished, Harry led her out of the house and to the center of Mitsa.

The scent of seafood hit her nose as they approached the village. People welcomed them with bright smiles. The Princess followed Harry into a small restaurant. A friendly woman came to greet them and led them to a booth.

"You're having the shrimp," Harry told Alex. He brought up a hand to deny the menus the woman was about to hand them.

"But-" Alex started.

"Trust me on this one. You'll love it."

The Princess rolled her eyes, but remained quiet as the Prince ordered for them both. She slipped her hand into his when the woman walked away.

"Thank you again, for bringing me to Mitsa." She spoke quietly.

Harry kissed the back of her hand, "I'm glad you're enjoying it this much."

His gaze drifted around the restaurant before landing back on her.

"You know, I always thought I'd retire here. Once Liam takes the throne and our parents have passed away, Sora won't really need me anymore."

"That's not true, Harry." Alex frowned, "Your people adore you. They'd be disheartened if you stepped down."

He shrugged, "It was a bargain I made with myself, kind of, when my mom got married. I'd be a Prince, because that's what she wanted, but in the end I'd come back here. Marry someone. Have kids. Actually live the life that I want."

They were silent for a few heartbeats. Alex's stomach started to turn. Her throat constricted, but she tensed her mouth so she couldn't cry.

"Harry..." she started, "That's great. I-I'm glad you have a plan for the future that you like. I-"

Alex took a few deep breaths. She searched for the right words.

"I don't want to keep you from being happy."

Harry's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, Alex? I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life."

She was trying extremely hard not to let a tear slip down her cheek. She pulled her hand away from Harry's, then immediately regretted that decision. The Prince looked absolutely distraught. 

"Two things can happen when I go back home. Either, miraculously, my father lets me marry you. But you would have to stay a Prince..."

Alex slapped a hand over her mouth as she choked on a sob. Harry looked as if he desperately wanted to touch her, but she was just out of reach.

"And..." The Princess of Wyndon was fully crying now, "I would hate myself if I forced you to be something you don't want to be."

"But, I would." Harry immediately answered, "Being a Prince isn't the worst, it's just not what my 10 year old self thought I would turn out to be. But, Alex, I would do it without hesitation if it meant I could stay with you."

She had reined in her emotions. She wiped her tears away with a napkin, then took a breath.

"But even if my father doesn't allow us to be together... and we run away." She couldn't help but laugh at that statement. They sounded like an inexperienced author's take on a Shakespearean romance, "We can't come back to Mitsa. I know you want to, but we just can't. It would start the war that we've been trying so hard to avoid."

"Then we don't live here, we go to another kingdom. We keep traveling until we find a place that we love and settle down."

All evidence of Alex's tears had disappeared. She grabbed Harry's hand again. His green eyes softened as he looked at her.

She let out a half-hearted laugh, "It's just... I'm sorry I'm not the perfect girl you were probably expecting to marry."

"Alex, I had never fallen in love with someone before you."

Color rushed to her cheeks at the bluntness of his words.

Harry continued, "I didn't know what was happening really. It wasn't until the masquerade ball, when we were dancing so close to each other. Something just... clicked I guess. I realized that I couldn't keep myself away from you."

Alex squeezed his hand. She was about to say something when the woman returned, carrying two plates full of shrimp, fries, and vegetables. She set the food down in front of them.

The reality of where they were hit Alex. The voices of other customers floated through the room. The various sounds of the chef cooking could be heard every time the kitchen door swung open.

Her eyes found Harry's again, "Let's continue this conversation later."

Harry laughed, "Agreed."

The Princess had not realized how hungry she truly was until she smelled the delicious food. The royals ate quickly, only stopping to exclaim how amazing their entrees were. Harry dug out his wallet to pay, but was interrupted by someone coming to a stop in front of their booth.

The boy with the mouse-like face, Finn, stared back at them. He had a letter clutched in his hands. He cleared his throat, his pale skin becoming slightly red.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Prince Harry, but a letter arrived at the post office." Finn turned to look at Alex, "I'm assuming you're Princess Alexandria of Wyndon."

Finn handed her the message. The Wyndon seal shined back at her as she examined the paper. Her eyes hurriedly scanned the words. Her heart started to race. When she got to the end, her eyes widened as she snapped her attention back to Harry. His face was filled with worry.

"My father knows about our... relationship." 

She passed the letter to the Prince, then turned to Finn, who was still awkwardly standing at their table. She thanked the boy and tipped him. He scampered out of the restaurant.

"We have to leave now," Harry grimaced, "Before this gets worse."

"I know," Alex breathed.

They silently payed the bill and dashed out of the building. Alex's heart tightened as she realized this would probably be her last time walking on the beach of Mitsa. Waving at the cheery villagers. Breathing in the ocean scent.

Whatever happened in the next few days would change the course of her life forever. Alex grabbed Harry's hand as they hurried to the beach house. She prayed that, no matter what happened, her and the Prince would stay together.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of the horses' hooves pounding against the dirt filled her ears. Lizards scuttled out of the steeds' path. The sun's light was harsh against their backs as they raced through Sora. 

Alex felt her heart beating out of her chest. Her breathing was harsh as she continued to push Harriet onward. Her bag continuously slapped against her back with every movement. The Princess gasped with relief as Harriet finally approached the cobblestone streets of Peri.

The journey from the coastal village to the Soran palace would have taken a full day. But their horses seemed to have understood the dire situation. They hurried on without complaint. 

Villagers immediately left the main street as the royals sped towards the castle. They looked at their Prince sympathetically, somehow realizing that something serious was happening. Alex saw a child huddle closer to his mother. An older man bent his head to start praying.

Harry gracefully flipped himself off of Star before she even fully stopped. He rushed to the entrance, Alex on his heels. The Prince suddenly stopped in the main hall. He threw an arm out to make Alex halt as well. 

King Simon and Queen Marilynn were standing in front of them. Prince Liam was behind his parents, his arms crossed. 

"Where's Louis?" Harry's eyes filled with concern.

"He escorted the Princess and the scholar's son back to Wyndon this morning." Liam's face was emotionless. He had a piece of paper gripped in his hand.

Queen Marilynn took a step forward. Her lips were in a hard line, but her eyes were filled with love. Alex startled as the Queen wrapped her arms around her. The Princess relaxed into her touch. 

"I'm sorry," Marilynn pulled back and looked into Alex's eyes, "I wish you could have stayed longer."

"Me too," 

"Grab the things you need for the journey," King Simon's rich accent boomed through the main hall, "We'll send the rest of your things at a later time."

"Thank you," Princess Alexandria hurriedly bowed to the King of Sora.

They raced to the guest tower. Alex burst through the door and rushed to grab the things she needed. She decided against taking the bow that Louis' gave her, since she only practiced with it a few times. She grabbed her dagger, then changed into riding boots. 

Alex was about to hurry down the stairs, when she felt Harry's hand on her face. He gently wiped away a tear. His other arm moved to her waist.

"I don't want to go... Not this soon." She whispered.

"I know," 

Her head dropped to his shoulder. She cuddled herself into his body as he held her tightly. The only sound that filled the bedroom was the royals' soft breathing. 

Alex had to keep reminding herself that no matter what happened, she would always stay with Harry. Even if they could never come back to Sora, they would always be together. 

She moved to kiss him gently, then she pulled away from his embrace.

"I have to go,"

Harry wordlessly followed her down the stairs and out of the palace. Alex bowed to the King and Queen of Sora once more, thanking them for their hospitality. She opened her mouth to bid farewell to Liam, but the harsh look on his face made her decide against it.

She turned to say goodbye to Harry, when she realized he was not beside her. A loud neigh sounded from behind her. She whipped around to see the Prince on top of Star once again. 

"What are you doing?" Alex's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head, "I'm coming with you,"

"Harry, I-" Alex shook her head and came to a stop beside Star.

Her voice became quiet, "My father might hurt you. I- I can't do that to you. You can't come with me."

"I'm scared he'll hurt you, Alex." Harry replied, "This isn't up for debate. We're going, together."

Alex opened her mouth to protest again, but she realized the argument was futile. She would never get Harry to agree to stay here. Especially since he thought the King might hurt Alex. 

The Princess mounted the mare, then snapped the reins. The royals took off through the village of Peri. Alex tried to take in the city, one last time. The adrenaline rushing through her veins made it hard to concentrate. All of the thoughts running through her mind were ones of fear and survival. 

The royals were able to make it to the Wyndon border in a few hours. The forest floor was wet with recent rain. The tall trees crowded together, causing the paths to the castle to be a maze. Harry silently followed as Alex led him through the canopy of trees. 

A vast array of emotions hit the Princess at once as her palace came into view. The night sky now twinkled above them. The drawbridge was surprisingly down. Their horses' hooves thundered loudly against the bridge. Alex made Harriet slow down as they approached the castle. 

The fields surrounding the palace were eerily quiet. Alex motioned for Harry to follow her to the stables, where they dismounted. No servant was there to help them place their horses in a stall. 

Her pale hands were sweating as the royals slowly walked to the palace entrance. She hadn't seen her father in weeks. She had no idea how he'd react to her bringing the Prince of Sora into his palace and declaring she was going to marry him.

She assumed it wouldn't be pretty.

The door loudly creaked open. Her boots clicked against the floor of the main hall. She was about to grab Harry's hand and lead him to her bedroom, when her father's voice made her stop breathing.

"Alexandria," 

King Millard's voice was cold and harsh. He stepped into the main hall. The pure white fabric of his clothes blended in to his pale skin. 

"Welcome home."

Questions started to thunder through Alex's mind. She did not expect her father to greet them alone, without any guards or even Queen Vanessa. The Princess instinctively stepped in front of Harry.

"Hello, father."

The room went silent. Alex prayed that Katherine and Niall were off in their rooms, calm and unharmed. She imagined Louis was with Katherine, savoring the last few moments they'll get to spend together. 

"I see you had a lot of fun in Sora. Too much fun it seems." King Millard finally spoke. His dead eyes turned to Harry, "Did you enjoy playing with my daughter?"

Alex was about to snap at him. How dare he talk about her like that. As if she were some toy Harry would use, then inevitably discard. 

"The compromise is off, father." Alex said carefully.

The King's expression changed. His eyes widened as he feigned surprise. 

"Why? Did you realize Sorans are actually horrible bastards that don't deserve our time?"

Alex's heart shattered as she felt Harry flinch at his words. 

"I'm not marrying someone you choose." Alex ground out. 

Millard frowned, "Oh, Alexandria. As if you have a choice."

Harry cried out as something jumped on top of him. A guard sliced his sword across the Prince's arm and pulled him away from the Princess. Alex screamed as two more guards emerged from the shadows and grabbed her. Her knees buckled as she caught the blood that was running down Harry's arm. 

Harry called Alex's name, but was cut off by another guard knocking him unconscious. Tears swam down her face as he was hauled off. 

"I think you know what will happen if you disobey." King Millard spoke calmly.

The sound of Alex sobbing filled the castle. 

"You would risk war," She choked, "Just because you don't love me?"

"I am risking war because Wyndon needs a strong heir!" The King spat at his daughter, "And some Soran prince won't give them that."

Alex barely heard as her father ordered the guards to lock her in her room. She became completely limp, forcing the guards to struggle to bring her up the stairs. They threw their Princess into her bedroom. The door clicked as they locked it tight.

"Alex!" Katherine rushed out of the bathing chambers.

She pulled her cousin into a tight embrace. Katherine wiped the tears away from Alex's eyes as the Princess cried. 

"He'll kill him," Alex sobbed.

"I know," Katherine's voice was laced with sympathy.

"We have to get him out,"

Katherine helped Alex slowly rise from the floor and move to her bed. 

"I hid in the bathroom," Princess Katherine spoke, "I knew he would lock you here. Louis was able to escape before they could capture him. They probably took Harry to the dungeon."

"Niall?"

"Forced to go back home. But probably climbing up here as we speak."

As if right on cue, there came a tap on Alex's window. Katherine walked over and opened the glass. Niall crawled into the room. He rushed to Alex's side.

"We have to rescue him." His blue eyes were filled with worry.

"I know," Alex and Katherine answered at the same time. 

Alex abruptly stood up and started pacing. Niall settled down next to Katherine, his hands folded in his lap. Katherine's brown eyes followed her cousin back and forth as she walked around her room.

"Take a guess at how many guards are outside this room right now." Alex tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"Two for my door, two for yours." Katherine stated, "Then probably two extra."

"Easy enough." Alex fished out her dagger, then tied back her hair.

"The servants won't pay us any mind, but the dungeon will be filled with guards," Princess Katherine slowly rose from the bed. She came to a stop next to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll create a distraction to lure them out. You can grab the keys and unlock Harry's cell." 

"Katherine-" 

"I'm sure Louis is rushing to Sora to regroup. I have to stay here so I can communicate with him. And King Millard won't hurt me... but he will hurt you."

Alex nodded, looking deep into her cousin's eyes. The bed creaked as Niall stumbled onto the ground and approached them.

"I'll be ready with horses, so you can get the hell out of here. Are you going back to Sora?"

"We can't, that will definitely start a war." Alex took a deep breath.

"Where will you go then?"

"Kylia." Katherine answered with a large grin, "You could see Celeste." 

Alex couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She could already see her future unfolding before her. They would get a house near the palace. It would be rough adapting to the harsh climate of Kylia, but Prince Zayn and Celeste would help them immensely. Harry could focus on his music and Alex could start rescuing animals. They would live the life they chose, not the life they were forced into.

But first, Alex had some guards to knock out. 

The Princess approached her door, her dagger clutched in her hand. She lightly knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I- I need some help." Alex's voice was innocent and sweet.

She heard the guards gently muttering to each other. The door slowly unlocked and opened slightly. Alex moved so they couldn't see her friends that were anxiously waiting beside the bed. 

"I-I broke something... and there's glass everywhere." Color started to rise on her face, "Can you help me clean it up?"

The guards looked at each other. Finally, one of them stepped forward. The other silently followed. When they were inside. Alex clicked the door shut.

"Where is the mess?" One of them asked, turning towards Alex.

His partner screamed as Katherine kicked him in the head. His body sank to the floor. The other guards' eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Alex slamming the hilt of her dagger down. 

"Two out of six." Niall called out from where he was sat on the floor.

"How are we gonna get the other ones-"

"I got this," Katherine confidently strode to the door. 

She opened it swiftly and threw herself onto the ground. The guards' blocking her room startled. Alex could just make out the last two guards, who were stood by their closet door. 

"It-it hurts!" The Princess cried out, holding her stomach, "It hurts so badly."

The guards looked like they wanted to be mad that Katherine was in Alex's room, but their faces immediately filled with concern instead.

"I need my medicine," She crawled towards her room. 

The guards parted and allowed her to open the door. 

"Please help me, I- I can't stand for much longer."

Katherine slowly led them into her room. The door clicked shut. Muffled screams sounded from the Princess' chambers. A few minutes later, Katherine strolled out into the hallway.

"All better."

The remaining guards seemed to realize what was happening. They stiffened, watching the Princesses carefully. Alex turned to the men. 

"I don't want to hurt you," She spoke, carefully approaching them.

"We were given strict orders," The guard on the left readied his weapon, "We cannot let the prisoner escape."

"The one in the dungeon?" Alex asked, "Or your own Princess. You'll have to be more specific."

The guard's eyes widened. His hand shook slightly.

"I am going to rescue the man I love," The Princess stated firmly, "And you cannot stop me from doing that."

The guard to the right let out a steady breath. Alex couldn't recognize them with their helmets on, but they have probably have guarded the palace since she was a child.

He placed his sword on the ground. His partner hesitantly followed. They bowed their heads respectfully.

"Thank you," Alex breathed, as Katherine grabbed her arm.

They hurried down the steps. Niall squeezed Alex's hand, before sprinting for the palace entrance. The Princesses rushed to the back of the castle, stopping before a heavy wooden door. They slipped into a hallway to hide from the four guards that protected the entrance to the dungeon. 

"Wait for my signal," Katherine whispered.

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know."

Princess Katherine hurried off. Alex's heart thundered in her chest as she leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, a bell rung loudly, reverberating through the castle. The guards immediately ran to the front, deserting their post completely. They were running to the drawbridge, to attack whoever had infiltrated the palace. 

Alex smiled at her cousin's intelligence, before bolting into the dungeon. Her burst of happiness instantly dissipated when her eyes fell on Harry. He was curled up against the back wall of his cell, clutching his injured arm. His labored breaths echoed off the stone walls. The Princess grabbed the keys hanging beside the door and rushed to his cell.

"Harry. Harry, wake up. It's me." Alex quickly flicked through the keys to see which one unlocked his cell.

Harry's green eyes fluttered open. He let out a shallow chuckle as he looked at Alex. 

"A-Alex."

Finally, the cell unlocked. Alex yanked the door open and threw herself beside the Prince. She examined his arm, which had already been bandaged. 

"It stopped bleeding, I think." He spoke quietly, "Still hurts though."

"Come on, we're leaving." Alex helped him slowly stand up. She brushed his brown hair away from his face. The distant sounds of guards' shoes hitting the castle floor floated through the room.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I know, now move."

Alex snatched his hand, then pulled him through the dungeon and out of the palace. They raced to the South bridge, where Niall was waiting with Harriet and Star. He helped Harry pull himself onto his steed. 

The Princess hugged her friend tightly, "Thank you so much."

"Of course. Please be safe."

Alex forced herself to release him, then mounted Harriet. The horses sped over the bridge and into the forest of Wyndon. 

Into a new life.


	19. Chapter 19

Tears streamed down her face, yet a smile was bright on her dark red lips. She stared at herself in the mirror, not believing her eyes. The stark golden material swirled around her thin body. The skirt flared out far past her waist, swallowing her dainty feet.

She was going to be Queen.

"You look beautiful, Celeste." Alex wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, careful not to disturb the ornate fabric that made up her friend's wedding dress.

"I'm just... I'm so happy!" The scholar clapped a hand over her mouth, attempting to stop the tears that were already ruining her makeup, "I can't believe I'm marrying Prince Zayn."

Exactly a year and a half after they met, the Prince had proposed. They were to be wed in 10 months, and the couple couldn't control their excitement. It made Alex unbearably happy as well, seeing her friend have a fairy tale ending. Though she had to flee her kingdom and all but revoke her royal status, she didn't feel an ounce of jealousy for Celeste. The scholar had worked hard to claim her place at the Wyndon palace, and later at the Ancient Library of Kylia. Celeste deserved to marry her Prince Charming.

The women fell silent for a few moments, admiring the luxurious gown in the mirror. It was a Kylian custom for the Prince's consort to wear gold for the wedding. The palace seamstresses took it upon themselves to hand-make the gown, before Zayn had even gathered the courage to propose. It fit Celeste perfectly, accentuating her small waist and pronounced breasts.

"I wish Katherine were here," The scholar spoke softly.

"I do too. She would have loved your dress."

"She's coming, right?" Celeste's eyes widened with fright. The thought of not having all of her friends at her wedding was disheartening.

Alex faced her friend and pulled her into a reassuring hug, "She wouldn't miss it for the world."

Princess Katherine visited the desert kingdom every chance she could. She coincidentally planned most of her visits at the same time as a certain Captain of the Soran military. Harry and Alex made sure to give the couple a wide berth whenever their trips happened to coincide.

On her last visit, Alex all but begged Katherine to move to Kylia. It destroyed her knowing that her cousin was so far away, still living in a palace Alex had grown so detached from. Katherine hated the distance as well, but knew it was important that she stay in Wyndon. She didn't have the heart to leave her parents or Niall.

Alex hesitantly released Celeste from her embrace and took a step back.

"I should go. Harry should be returning home soon."

Celeste nodded. Her dark brown eyes studied the skirts of her wedding dress. A few of her handmaidens approached, ready to help Celeste take off the mass of fabric. She held up a hand, halting her servants at once.

"I think I'll look at it for a bit longer," Her eyes found Alex's.

She smiled at the scholar, then turned to leave Celeste's living quarters. Wind swept through Alex's dusty pink dress, causing her pale legs to be exposed. She strolled through the courtyard, waving at the servants and guards who had grown used to having her around.

The Kylia palace was primarily constructed of clay. Each chamber was housed in its own building. The large courtyard sat at the center of the palace. It was where the majority of the castle's inhabitants liked to spend their time.

Alex made her way through the enormous palace gates and into the city of Callici. Natives and tourists alike flooded the paths between the small shops and restaurants. Most of them were heading to the massive library that stood on the Western boundary of the city. Her feet made imprints in the sand as she walked the short distance to her home. She smiled at her neighbors playing in their yard, as she unlocked the small brown gate in front of the house. 

Prince Zayn had graciously given Alex and Harry the house when they first arrived in Kylia. He had apparently bought it on a whim for Celeste, assuming that she would not stay in the palace. Instead, the scholar had been elated to stay with the Prince, so the house had been vacant for almost a month.

The couple had promptly filled the empty house with their own belongings. On the west wall of the living room held Harry's collection of instruments, which Josie had shipped to them once they were settled. A black couch and round glass table sat in front of a fireplace. Dozens of windows decorated the walls, allowing natural light to illuminate the room. A flight of stairs led to a small loft, where their bed lay.

Alex padded to the back of her home. She entered a room filled with surgical tools, textbooks, and various medications. She bent down and unlocked a cage that was shoved in the corner of the quaint space. The piglet oinked loudly at her as she cuddled him into her arms. He shuffled his small body and squealed with joy. He knew exactly what it meant when Alex walked behind the stairs and entered the small kitchen. The piglet happily accepted the bottle of milk.

"You better be off of milk by Katherine's birthday," She playfully chastised the animal before kissing the top of his head. Though, she doubted Katherine would mind. 

The front door slammed shut. Loud whistling emitted from the living room. Alex smiled as she heard the sound of a guitar being gently placed on the table. A moment later, she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder so he could look at the pig nestled in her arms.

"He's getting so much bigger!" Harry gently rubbed a finger on the animal's tiny head, "Katherine will absolutely love him."

Alex set the bottle down on the counter and reached up to brush his hair out of his face. He had cut it short within the first month that they arrived in Kylia. Alex was a tad surprised at the change, but she had quickly grown used to it.

Her gaze drifted back to the piglet. His large eyes fluttered close and he cuddled closer to Alex's chest. His breathing grew heavier as he drifted off into sleep.

"I still hate how he lost his mother," Alex choked out, trying to speak quietly.

Harry's arms tightened around her. He kissed her cheek.

"You're taking great care of him. He would probably be gone if it wasn't for you."

Alex tried to push the memory out of her head. The piglet's mom and siblings had been killed by another wild animal. Only he survived, hidden underneath his mom's body. Alex only found him because he was squealing loudly, begging for help. She knew it was the circle of life, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She turned so the sleeping piglet was now between their two chests. She relaxed her head onto his shoulder, letting the sound of his heartbeat drown out her thoughts. When the image had finally left Alex's mind, she looked into Harry's green eyes. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Did you write another song today?"

Harry chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "We tried, but all of us seem to have writer's block. We'll try again tomorrow, but I'm not that hopeful."

Only a few days after the couple had moved to Kylia, Harry met a few musicians that were having trouble with songwriting. The Prince of Sora allowed them to hear some of his songs, and they were immediately intrigued. Now, Harry joined them most days out of the week, to write and play music.

"You can try and write something tonight?" Alex suggested as she exited the kitchen and gently set the pig down in his cage.

Harry came to a stop behind her. His hands roamed over her hips. His breath was hot against her ear as he whispered to her.

"I had other plans for tonight."

Alex relaxed back into his touch. Her breath hitched as he started to softly kiss her neck.

One day, Celeste had offhandedly mentioned that the palace's doctor was notorious for her quick and reliable sterilization technique. The idea immediately clouded Alex's thoughts. It would be an easy solution to a fear that plagued Alex since she was a child. After an intimate talk with Harry, (who insisted that he didn't care, since it was Alex's body) Alex scheduled to get the procedure.

She had officially been sterile for a year. Her face was much clearer, her hormones were always balanced, and she never got her period anymore. Harry also couldn't keep his hands off of her.

As Alex instinctively parted her legs to allow Harry's hand to slide between them, a loud knocking came from the front door. She frowned, then forced herself to pull away from Harry.

She didn't know who to expect to see on the other side of the entrance. But it definitely wasn't Prince Liam of Sora.

His longer brown hair was unruly and tangled. His brown eyes were wide and his lips were chapped. The dirty shirt he wore was slightly torn, and his pants were in utter ruin. It was as if he ran all the way to Kylia, without even bothering to bring a horse.

"Liam?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Harry rushed to her side at the sound of his brother's name, "Oh God, Liam. What happened?"

The Prince tumbled inside, heading straight for the couch. Alex hurried to the kitchen, then brought him water. He snatched the glass and gulped it down. Once the water had disappeared, he gasped for air and wiped his mouth.

"You need to come home," He glared at Harry, "Now."

"What's wrong, Liam?" Harry grabbed his brother's hand, "What happened while we were gone?"

Alex returned with another glass of water. Liam drank it slower this time, savoring the taste on his dry throat.

"Nothing's happened," He chuckled half-heartedly as he set the glass down, "Not really. I just realized I can't run a fucking kingdom like this."

Alex's eyes widened. He had never heard the polished prince curse before.

"Why do you say that?" She moved to sit down on the other side of him.

The Prince took a deep breath. His eyes drifted around the building, taking in where his brother now lived. He met Alex's eyes, which were filled with concern.

"Father's health is getting worse," He started, looking at his brother again, "Wyndon and Kylia are in some weird Cold War state. Everyone's on edge. And I cannot deal with your bitch of a father," He spat at Alex.

"He's an asshole, right." Alex smirked as she crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch.

"And I just... I can't lead. Not like this. Not without you," Liam squeezed his brother's hand.

"What do you want us to do, Liam?" Harry asked.

"Come back home."

"No." Alex stated, eyes widening, "I can't go back there."

"This all started because of your dumbass dad. But if he can see that you've lasted with Harry this long, maybe an agreement can be made?" Liam's eyes filled with hope, "Then, I can rule a kingdom that isn't on the brink of literal war."

Alex sighed. She was starting to get a headache from all of the thoughts and fears that started to infiltrate her mind. So many things could go wrong. They had, the last time they attempted something like this.

Her eyes found Harry's. She missed Wyndon: the palace, her friends, the library, the snow. And she knew Harry missed his home too. They had to try again, one last time.

Her voice broke the silence that had filled the room, "I'm assuming you want to leave tonight?"

Liam's crazed eyes widened. A smile appeared on his face. "Yes. As soon as we can."

Alex abruptly stood up. She moved to climb the stairs to their bedroom, when Harry grabbed her arm. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Are you sure about this Alex? I have a feeling no matter what we do, your father will never let us be together."

"If this fails, then we'll come back here." She reassured him, "But, I owe it to both of our kingdoms to try again."

He pulled her against him and kissed her. Alex made herself back away after a few seconds, not wanting to make Liam uncomfortable. When her brown eyes found Liam's, he was frowning.

"You guys make me miss Victoria."

"Who's Victoria?" Harry cocked his head.

"My fiancée."

"You have a fiancée?" Alex grinned. 

She leaned back against the staircase railing, awaiting an explanation. The setting sun cast bright orange rays into the house, illuminating Liam as he nodded. His eyes filled with warmth. He looked down at his clasped hands, a cheeky smile prevalent on his lips

Harry laughed, "Tell us about her."

"We'll have time to catch up," He stood from the couch, straightening his body into the perfect posture he usually possessed. He dragged his fingers through his brown locks, causing them to detangle and look more presentable. 

"Right now, let's go save our kingdoms."


	20. Chapter 20

Their feet padded softly on the damp forest floor. Wind swept through the many trees surrounding them, causing leaves to cascade down. The sun was just beginning to peak out over the horizon. A few birds sang cheerfully, flying through the sky to retrieve their breakfast.

It had been almost two years since Princess Alexandria had seen her kingdom. She did miss it terribly. Just seeing the outline of the palace in the distance made her heart shatter. This was where she had been raised. Where she met her friends that she loved so dearly. Where she met Harry.

Alex had tolerated the horrid treatment she received from her father for many years. She had assumed that the strict rules placed on her was due to her responsibilities as a Princess. Her people would be the most safe if she stayed in line. Her kingdom would thrive if she shut her mouth.

But even during these past few years, when there was no Princess of Wyndon to make a mistake, the kingdom suffered tremendously. Villagers attempted to go about their daily lives, but they were terrified of the possibility of war. These people could not afford to have their sons sent to battle. To make supplies and quarter soldiers.

When they noticed their Princess, accompanied by two Soran Princes, their relief was obvious. A few mothers fell to their knees in front of Alex, thanking her for coming back home. For attempting to stop an event that would take so many lives.

With each village they traveled through, Alex's determination grew. She had to help these innocent lives, both Wyndonian and Soran alike. Her father cannot continue to torture those that cannot defend themselves.

"If he refuses..." She broke the silence that had started a few hours previously, "We can't just leave. We can't go back to Kylia."

"If he refuses, your life is in danger." Liam spoke.

The Prince had changed his appearance before they left the desert kingdom. He now donned a simple gray shirt and brown pants. His hair was combed and color had returned to his face. He once again was his usual polished self.

"Our people have been in danger for years. I- I can't believe I just left them."

Liam grabbed her shoulder, halting the group. Harry's arm automatically slid around her waist, pulling her shivering body into his.

"If you didn't leave, Harry probably wouldn't still be alive." Liam said bluntly.

Alex's eyes found the large bridge that led to her home. She could just make out the vacant library and the outline of the castle.

"I'm going alone," She stepped out of Harry's embrace.

"Like hell you are," He snapped, immediately reaching out to grab her.

"I am not letting you get captured again." Though her words were harsh, her eyes were filled with love as she looked at the Prince, "If I escaped once I can do it again. I'll come back, just stay here."

Harry's hand wrapped around her wrist, "I can't lose you Alex."

Her throat grew tight as she saw the pure desperation on the Prince's face. She pulled him close, kissing him gently. This time, she didn't care if Liam became uncomfortable. She eventually forced herself to pull away.

"You won't." She whispered the promise against his lips.

Princess Alexandria took a deep breath, before turning away from the men. She took her time approaching the palace she once thought she would never get to leave. Though it was early in the morning, dozens of guards patrolled the bridge and fields. They immediately halted as they realized who had just entered.

She scanned the guards' faces. Most of them had been serving the crown for dozens of years. Some were probably guarding the midwife's chambers on the day she was born.

"I wish to see my father." She projected her voice to the 25 guards that had surrounded her, "Can you please escort me to him."

At first, they all remained stationary. Her brown eyes focused on each guard, reminding them of who she was. They also served her, as much as they served the King. She had every right to be here. When she recognized a few familiar faces, she realized there was something else she had to do.

"I would like to apologize," Alex pointed out each man that had been guarding her quarters the day she escaped, "Princess Katherine and I were brutal to you, but that is because I had to save the man I loved. I'm sorry my father forced you to stand in the way."

"So it's true?" A young guard stepped forward, his eyes wide, "You ran away with the Soran Prince?"

She nodded, earning a few gasps from the crowd, "My father would have killed him if we stayed."

"But that would have started a war!" Another man exclaimed.

The Princess closed her eyes. Her head dropped slightly, sorrow overtaking her. It would be of no use to lie to these guards. They should know how much their King's values differed from their own.

"I do not believe he would have cared." She choked out. Her throat started to burn again. "He despises Sorans so extremely, that he has started to tear his own kingdom apart because of it."

She looked around again, noting the guards' emotions. A few were confused. Some furious. The majority were absolutely horrified.

These guards suddenly reminded her of the villagers she met. They did not deserve a bloody war that would leave many of them deceased. They did not deserve a King that did not care about their wellbeing. The Princess could no longer obey the King's orders without question. She had to save her people from her father's tyranny.

A plan started to formulate in her mind.

"I will not let a war break out between our kingdoms." She stated, "And I will make sure my father realizes that."

A wave of relief flowed through the crowd of guards. A few stepped forward to escort her to the throne room, while the others ran off to spread the word that the Princess was back home. They walked through the cold, wet field that let to the castle. Alex kept looking for the servants that would scurry by, the horses that would go for their morning trot, the lizards that would bolt away from their feet. But, there were no other signs of life on the field.

A guard was about to open the door, when a voice stopped them.

"Alex!"

The Princess whirled to see Niall rushing towards her. She threw herself into his arms, hugging her friend tightly. His hair was slightly longer, and his once blonde hair was now a light brown. His blue eyes looked over Alex. Suddenly, his smile dropped.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm trying to prevent a war."

Alex took his hand and led him inside the castle. Her body relaxed as she stepped inside of her home. They quickly crossed the main hall and ascended the large flight of stairs.

If the Princess had been walking to the throne room two years ago, her stomach would have been in knots and her hands would have been sweaty. But now, the only thing that crossed Alex's mind was pure hatred. She was about to face her father, the man that had abused her and all of his subjects.

Her train of thought was cut off by Katherine running towards them. Her cousin screamed her name as she pummeled Alex into a hug. The Princesses almost fell to the ground. Alex couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. She was finally reunited with her friends. It was as though a hollow section of her heart was once again filled.

Katherine fell into step behind Niall as the group continued through the palace. They stopped in front of the ornate doors that led to the King's throne room. Alex's heart was racing, but not due to fear. She couldn't wait to openly disobey her father in the most extreme way.

King Millard sat alone on his diamond throne. The blood red rug had been removed, revealing the stark white floor. 

Princess Alexandria did not let her gaze wander. Her eyes stayed focus on her father's as she stalked into the room. Katherine and Niall were a comforting presence as they stopped a few steps behind her.

Alex didn't allow the King to speak first.

"As you can see," She motioned to her body, a faint smirk appearing on her lips. "I have returned."

The room filled with silence. Alex knew the King was hesitating so she would feel awkward and powerless. She didn't let the pauses affect her as she continued to stare at her father's face.

"Have you returned to fulfill your duty to the kingdom?"

King Millard's words were simple and dull. Lacking any emotion that one would expect from a father talking to his runaway daughter.

She frowned, "I'm afraid I can't now. Not in the way you want me to."

His eyes widened, ever so slightly. Alex shrugged then crossed her arms.

"But, I've realized I don't have to live up to your expectations to be a good Princess."

"And how will you be a good Princess?" A sarcastic smile crossed his face.

"Well for starters, I won't start an unnecessary war that will kill most of my people."

His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed. The King moved to the edge of his seat, as if he was about to charge.

"Sora is a corrupt nation with corrupt rulers." He spat, his pale hands clasped on the armrests of his throne, "You should know that. You've allowed one into your bed. I will say, Alexandria, I don't remember raising a whore."

Katherine flinched behind her. Niall took a step forward. Alex remained unfazed. His words didn't scare her anymore. He would be silent soon enough.

Her eyes finally drifted to the vacant spot next to the King. She could feel Queen Vanessa's absence the second she stepped into the room. The only calming, warm presence in her father's life was now gone. 

The Princess frowned at her father again, "Where's Queen Vanessa? Did she tire of you continuously trying to get her pregnant?"

King Millard shifted in his seat again. His body was barely hanging on to the throne. The guards that had escorted the Princess took a small step forward.

So close.

"Or did she leave because she realized how horrible you were. She finally realized she deserved so much better than you: a King that has damaged his kingdom because he's so narcissistic."

King Millard marched forward. His eyes were pure fire as he reached for his daughter.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He roared, grabbing for the sword at his side.

The guards sprang into action. They rushed in front of their Princess, blocking her from the King's attacks. When the King wouldn't stop, they snatched his arms, forcing him to the floor. Alex's father stared at her from where he was now kneeling on the cold ground of his own throne room.

"This is treasonous! You cannot do this to your own King. Release me at once-"

"No." Alex commanded.

The guards continued to hold their King, waiting for Princess Alexandria's further instructions. King Millard's face fell as he heard the words his daughter spoke next.

"Bring him to the dungeon at once. Don't let him out of your sight. I shall retrieve Prince Liam and we will sign a peace agreement."

The guards immediately brightened. The ominous threat of war that had been looming over their heads for so long would finally end in just a few hours. They started dragging their King away, unfazed by how he screamed and tugged against their tight grips.

"Maybe it can be a marriage alliance," Katherine suggested cheerfully, "Then Harry can live here. And I'll get to plan a wedding."

King Millard fell silent at that. He didn't fight anymore as the guards pulled him out of the throne room.

"It'd take too long," Alex answered, "We need an alliance by tonight, so our people won't have to worry any longer."

Princess Alexandria then turned and led her friends out of the throne room. She couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips as she rushed to tell the Princes the news.

"I think that's good enough," Alex signed the end of the scroll then slid it across the pale floor to Prince Liam.

"This is the most unprofessional alliance I've ever conducted," He shook his head, before signing underneath Alex's name.

For Alex's first official action as the leader of Wyndon, it was quite lackluster. They were sitting in a circle on the floor of the throne room, the alliance agreement between Sora and Wyndon in the center. Though it was quite simple, the scroll was necessary. After hundreds of years, their two kingdoms were finally allied. 

Liam handed the scroll to his Captain. Katherine sent him a letter the second King Millard was taken to the dungeon. Louis had hurried to Wyndon, not only for the agreement but also to see Katherine as soon as possible. The Princess was now curled up in his lap, a smile bright on her lips. He read the scroll thoughtfully, before giving his nod of approval. 

Alex thanked the Captain as he passed the papers to her. She stared down at it, pride blooming in her chest. She had already made her first alliance, and the sun hadn't even gone down. 

The Princess carefully placed the scroll in the hands of a messenger, who would give it to a scholar to put in the kingdom's records. Word would spread quickly of what took place today. 

"So," Prince Harry drawled, "Does that make you Queen now?"

"Not technically," Niall chimed in with a frown, "The previous ruler has to officially step down or outright leave. Which... um... can get violent."

"I have a plan for that," Alex answered. She turned to address the guards by the door, "Retrieve King Millard. Bring him to the bridge. Keep him in chains."

The guards rushed off to obey their ruler. The group of friends climbed to their feet and made their way to the castle entrance.

Most of the castle's inhabitants were waiting in the field. Their loud chattering came to a halt as Alex stepped out. The crowd seemed relaxed by her presence. Many greeted her happily as she approached the bridge. She made a point to smile back.

Princess Alexandria stopped in front of the bridge, then turned to face her subjects. Her friends stayed a step behind her, allowing her to command the palace. The audience patiently waited, staring back at her with grins and sparkling eyes. 

Their expressions fell when a prisoner came crawling out of the castle's doors. 

The shackles on his hands and feet clicked with each of his slow steps. The white fabric on his body was now crumpled and torn. His hair was tangled and frizzy. His brown eyes were dull and his cracked lips were in a harsh line. 

The King came to a stop in front of his daughter. He forced his head up to meet her gaze. She stood perfectly straight, her shoulders back and head held high. She truly looked like a Queen. 

"You look like your mother." Millard's voice was harsh.

"She would have hated what you have become." Alex answered brutally, studying her father's face.

Princess Alexandria shifted slightly, to address the crowd. Her subjects, now. Those she would have to take care of, no matter what.

"People of Wyndon." She started, "Your King has not had your best interest at heart. He has toed the line of war with a kingdom that we could have allied with long ago. The one time he attempted at peace, he let his own values cloud his judgement. As his child, I feel I will do a better job at leading you." 

"Liar." Millard spat at his daughter, "Manipulator. Whore."

Alex didn't look back at her father. She continued to analyze the faces of her people. They all looked hopeful. Excited that change has finally come. Ecstatic that they would no longer have to live in fear.

"I have decided to banish my father from the kingdom of Wyndon. He will never be allowed to step foot here again. Does anyone object?"

Everyone remained silent. Many started to smile, a few even laughed. Their eyes stayed glued to their Princess, watching as she saved their kingdom. 

"Good luck finding a kingdom to take you in," Katherine sneered at her Uncle, crossing her arms. 

Alex then walked to the side. A few guards grabbed the King and started to drag him towards the bridge. The crowd watched wordlessly as Millard was brought further into the forest, until he disappeared from view.

"Queen Alexandria?" 

Alex whirled around to find a small child had stepped forward. He smiled brightly up at her, his cheeks rosy from the cool wind. 

"I think you'll make a great Queen." He beamed. 

She couldn't help the color that rose to her face. Her friends walked up beside her. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, before kissing her cheek. 

"I agree," The Prince smirked. 

Alex relaxed into Harry's body as the crowd started to sing praises for her. She heard Katherine laugh as Louis pulled her in for a hug. She glanced at Niall leaning his arm against Liam, who shook his head with a smile. 

Queen Alexandria gazed at the kingdom she now ruled, and couldn't help but feel excited for the future.


	21. Epilogue

She had grown used to the constant noise that emitted from the area surrounding the castle. Hammering nails into place, sawing trees in half, digging cobblestone into the dirt floor. Villagers continuously crossed the bridge to ask for supplies, water, a helping hand. The Queen was happy to aide the workers that were making her plan come to fruition. 

A city outside of the palace. Not only for efficiency, but also to ease the people's about their ruler. Alex now had the opportunity to get to know the kingdom, truly understand their worries and desires. The villagers quickly forgot about the tyranny of their past King. Their eyes were focused on the future, and the town that they were slowly building.

"Do you like it?" The Queen turned to the woman beside her.

Josephine studied the building intently, hands placed firmly on her hips. Her chest rose and fell as she sucked in air. She swiped away the sweat that had collected on her face. Her lips curved into a smile.

"It's perfect," Her dark eyes fell to Alex, "Thank you so much."

"Of course," 

Alex admired the shop in front of them. The Wyndon music store was made of bright red bricks. It was two stories and had a vast array of instruments available for purchase. Alex felt a hand clasp her shoulder tightly. Her brown eyes met those of bright blue. A gust of wind disturbed the woman's curly blonde hair.

"I love it," Charlotte gasped, cheeks bright red from the chill. "It'll be great for us, Josie."

Josephine nodded. She wiped her dirty arms on her pants, before grasping Charlotte's hand. She peeled her eyes away from her girlfriend to address Alex.

"Your birthday's in three days, right?"

A surprised laugh escaped from Alex's mouth. She had completely forgotten.

"Yes. Wow, this year has gone by so quickly."

"I heard Prince Liam and Princess Victoria are coming to celebrate. As well as Princess Celeste and Prince Zayn." A light smile graced Charlotte's lips. 

"They should be arriving today," 

Alex's gaze wandered to the crystal blue sky. The sun was already starting to descend, casting an orange glow across the treetops. 

"Actually, I should get going. They'll probably get here soon."

The women waved goodbye to the Queen, who wished them farewell. Alex leisurely made her way to the bridge, scanning the construction to see if anyone else needed her. Villagers greeted her cheerfully, but insisted they didn't need help. 

The sun had almost completely disappeared by the time Alex entered the main hall. Her friends were scattered among the staircase, chatting loudly. She took a seat next to her cousin, who was chuckling at something Louis had said. Princess Katherine wordlessly grabbed Alex's hand and placed it atop her stomach. The Queen smiled brightly as she felt the baby move inside of her cousin's womb.

"Any day now," Louis gazed lovingly at his unborn child.

The Captain of the Soran Military officially retired a few days after Alex was pronounced Queen. A few months later, Katherine came crashing into Alex's room, hollering the good news. The word spread quickly, and Wyndon became ecstatic for the new addition to the royal family. 

"You've thought of baby names right?" Ophelia called from further up the stairs. Her hand was resting on Niall's leg, who looked at her with warm eyes. 

Alex had sent a letter to Ophelia the day after she became Queen. She requested the Princess of Cyrus move to the Wyndon palace and act as an ambassador. Ophelia helped immensely with foreign relation and trade. She also was able to rekindle her relationship with Niall. 

"Of course we have," Katherine tilted her head back to respond, "We're not dumb."

Ophelia's laugh echoed through the hall, causing a smile to appear on Katherine's lips. Alex's hand still hovered over her cousin's stomach. Though she hadn't even met the child yet, the Queen knew she would do absolutely anything for them. She pulled her arm back, then looked at Katherine.

"You better not give birth on my birthday." 

Katherine rolled her eyes. Harry's deep chuckle rumbled beside her as he sat down next to the Queen. The Prince's hand slipped into hers, green eyes examining the diamond that rested on her ring finger. Alex followed his gaze, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. When she straightened, she noticed Katherine's piercing brown eyes glaring at her.

"We need to get back to wedding planning."

The Queen shrugged. She leaned against Harry's arm and fiddled with the engagement ring. 

"Bigger things are happening. I'd prefer we get that baby out of you before we stress about a wedding."

Katherine frowned, but didn't reply. Her golden brown hands rubbed her stomach gently. They stopped abruptly when the palace door opened. 

"Alex! Katherine! Niall!" 

The friends stood up and hurried down the stairs to greet Princess Celeste. The fabric of her white gown shifted as she opened her arms to hug Katherine. Her brown eyes shined down at the Princess' bump. Her wedding ring glittered as she placed her hand on top of Katherine's stomach. 

"I can't wait to meet my niece," Celeste smiled brightly.

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Zayn asked, pulling away from Harry's embrace.

"I just do."

Katherine rolled her eyes once again as Alex hugged Celeste tightly. The royals of Kylia greeted everyone, before launching into polite conversation. Alex was in the middle of telling Zayn about the new city being built, when the castle doors swung open again.

Prince Liam's white teeth flashed as he smiled at the friends, his young wife at his side. Her long blonde hair was twirled on top of her head and her light eyes scanned the room. Alex found it peculiar Liam married a woman that was only 19, but she pushed the thought out of her mind as she greeted the Princess. 

Once Victoria released the Queen, she turned to Katherine. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at her bump. She immediately grabbed for the Princess' stomach.

"You're pregnant!"

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "I was pregnant when I went to your wedding a few months ago."

Ignoring her statement, Victoria pushed on. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I think I'd prefer a boy."

Victoria's lips curled downwards, "Good luck with that."

Before Katherine could reply, the Princess whirled away and bounced towards the dining hall. The friends stood in silence, stunned. Liam sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Dinner, yeah?" He smiled awkwardly.

The Queen looked him up and down, "Yeah."

She slipped her hand into Harry's and motioned everyone to follow. The group filed into the dining hall, where food was already presented on the long table. Alex hesitated for a moment, before settling herself at the head of the table.

"This still feels weird," She spoke quietly to Harry, who sat across from Katherine "I feel like you should be next to me."

Queen Alexandria had completely destroyed the traditions her father worked so hard to uphold in the Wyndon palace. The friends rarely ate in the dining hall, only when there were too many guests to comfortably eat in one of their rooms. Even then, the head of the table felt isolating to Alex. As if she was superior to the people that sat before her, which couldn't be further from the truth. 

"But, I am still a measly Prince." Harry smiled at her. He grabbed her hand again, soothingly rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "You deserve to sit there. But, once we're married, I can sit with you if you want."

She nodded, bringing their hands to her lips so she could kiss his cross tattoo. Her friends dug into their dinner, enjoying the food and the conversation immensely. They were finishing with dessert, when Katherine's face paled. Her hand shot out to grab Louis' wrist. 

"I-, I-" 

The Princess stood up, along with the rest of the table. Her head slowly moved down, until her eyes rested on the spot between her legs. She grasped her stomach.

"My water broke."

In an instant, the friends sprang into action. Louis ushered Katherine out of the dining hall, Alex and Harry a step behind them. Celeste quickly pecked Zayn's cheek, before following. Ophelia rested a hand on Niall's shoulder, calming his shaking hands. Liam and Victoria continued to eat. 

Princess Katherine was led to the medical chambers. The nurses already had a bed prepared, and moved swiftly as they helped Katherine get ready to give birth. Louis pulled a chair next to the bed, allowing the Princess to squeeze his hand. Alex sprinted out of the room, returning a minute later with Katherine's pig. The soft oinks of the animal calmed her cousin. She reached out to pet him as she took deep breaths. 

A few hours of intense, difficult labor passed. As the morning sun's light poured in through a window, the first screams of a newborn baby echoed through the room. The boy was immediately placed on Katherine's breast. 

The room was silent, save for the baby's howls. Everyone's eyes were filled with pure happiness as they witnessed the newest member of the royal family take his first breaths. The Queen hugged Louis tightly as he beheld his son. He kissed Katherine's forehead, before bending down to touch the child. 

Katherine passed her son to Louis. Alex gently stroked the boy's soft cheek. The wide smile that graced her lips was making her face spasm. 

"What's his name?" She was barely able to choke out the words as she gazed at her nephew.

"Harrison," Katherine answered just as softly, "Prince Harrison."

"Awfully close to my name," Harry smirked, his eyes red from crying.

"Shut up. I already had that name picked out before I even met you."

Harry laughed as the boy was handed to Alex. Harrison's crying had finally ceased. Once he had been fed, he would probably fall fast asleep. She was about to pass him back to his mother, when someone came rushing into the room. 

Princess Victoria gaped at the child, "Wow! You actually had a boy."

Katherine chuckled and nodded, reaching out to hold her son again. Victoria's blue eyes found Alex. 

"Is he heir? Liam told me you messed with your vagina so now you can't have kids."

Alex raised an eyebrow as Liam's face heated up. The Princess looked unfazed, awaiting an answer to her question.

The Queen looked back at Prince Harrison. She was already smiling again. He was absolutely perfect. 

"Yes," She answered, "Prince Harrison is the heir to the Wyndon throne."

"You hear that?" Katherine cooed down at the boy, "You'll be King one day."

A golden light shined through the window, illuminating the child's face. His blue eyes sparkled as he scanned the room and the faces of his family.


End file.
